Theos peri Agapao
by HimmelsDraculina
Summary: Love can break through a lot of things, but can it break through status? Yuki was royalty first, but then was captured by the Myrmidons. He's now a slave and is fighting the feelings of love toward his master. Yaoi, YukixHatsuharu, Ancient Greece setting.
1. Kyrievo

**Himmels:** Hur hur hur, yet another story to our collection. We are currently doing two others while beta reading, but we have a system.

**Draculina:** Before y'all get yourselves into a tizzy about what will become of this story, just to let y'all know, this is a yaoi aka male paired with male.

**Himmels:** Those of you who don't like things like that, then don't read it, because hell, we really don't care. Those of you that _do_ like it, the pairing will be YukixHatsuharu.

**Draculina:** Our favorite guy pairing on Fruits Basket. We don't own Fruits Basket, by the way. If we did, we wouldn't be writing fanfictions and Fruits Basket would have gay couples.

**Himmels:** As we told you in the summary, the setting is Ancient Greece. Back then, it wasn't that uncommon for a man to have a boy lover or a woman to have a girl lover. Haha, there were even techniques on how to seduce a boy and obligations that the boy had to meet to have a older man.

**Draculina:** Freaked us out when we were younger, but now we are open-minded to things like that. The title and chapters are in Greek, if that wasn't obvious enough. We hope you enjoy our story!

**Chapter 1**

**Kyrievo**

The ship rocked back and forth, nauseating Yuki. Years spent being treated like a prince he wasn't used to slave labor. Currently, he was sitting on one of the low benches with his hands being untied by a large Greek man. His hands were bond to a long oar before, when he was helping them row away from the latest war zone. Yuki didn't know that he entered a battle field when he was delivering that message. And on top of that, he lost the message when the Greeks captured him.

Yuki was traveling with his older brother, Ayame, before he got seized. Ayame told him not too far ahead, but thinking that his older brother was just being the protective being that he was, Yuki didn't listen and traveled farther. Yuki was always a curious one. He saw smoke rising from beyond a small forest of trees and his inquisitive nature took hold of him. Walking at leisure through the tall, spacious trees, he swung his sword around in play.

The sword cut through the air with a sharp sound. Yuki was famous back home for his talented swordsmanship. It came naturally for him. He soon became the best of the best and was regarded as royalty. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was rather spoiled to being treated like that. He wasn't aware of how people would behave toward him in Thracian country, let alone the Greeks that he was about to encounter.

Singing an ode to Aphrodite, he wandered slowly towards the accidental destination. Yuki wasn't aware of the fact that the Greeks were at war with the Thracians, for he wasn't Greek or Thracian. He wasn't even from Troy for that matter. He was from what they called the Asia Minor back then. They weren't noticed that much, so they were generally left alone. The Thracians were more aware of the Asians then the Greeks. It was typical of them to think that they were superior to the Asians.

The smell of smoke became more prominent as he reached the end of the forest. Moving some branches out of the way and ducking his head, so he didn't scrape his scalp against them, he raised his head when finally through. He blinked at the barren and burned field in front of him. Spears protruded from the ground and swords next to bodies lay scattered. He stepped farther into the remains and examined the damage to see how long ago it has happened. Judging by the fire and the rather fresh dead bodies, it seemed that the victorious army hasn't been gone long, if they weren't gone at all.

For the sake of safety, Yuki stepped back from the field and started back to the forest. Instinct told him that the champion army was still around somewhere; probably either checking the dead farther up or maybe patrolling for retreating enemy soldiers. One way or the other, the position that Yuki was in was dangerous.

Moving the branches again, Yuki rushed back into the forest. He didn't run, for that would draw attention to him if a potential foe was near. Using the trees as cover, he stealthily maneuvered in the shadows that the setting sun offered. He was half-way into the wood when he started to hear voices. Yuki halted immediately and put his back to a tree trunk, panting slightly.

"A wondrous victory on our part, eh Eudorus?" laughed a man, stepping heavily through the brush.

Three men walked together with their swords resting upon their shoulders in a casual way. They didn't seem worried about any survivors.

The one named Eudorus smiled and nodded, "Yes, we will always be the conquerors if our leader is Achilles. But for now, Nikomedes, let's concentrate on our given job."

Nikomedes clicked his tongue and said, "You're such a stickler."

The remaining unnamed one leaned against a tree and yawned, "Why do we have to search for survivors? I doubt that anyone made it through that fight. Does Achilles want to bring some slaves home or something?"

Eudorus frowned and replied, "I don't know, but he did say don't kill the ones that look interesting."

"Interesting?" the man grinned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Interesting in his opinion, of course." Eudorus chuckled with his companions and continued, "I think he might be getting them to return a favor to Odysseus, but don't take my word for it. He might want to keep a few for himself. I don't know. Let's just get back to work, shall we, Tycho?"

"Yes, yes," he said with a sigh, "Eager, are we?"

"I just want to get home. I'm sure you do to."

Tycho nodded and stood straight from the tree.

When the men started to move again, Yuki crept as silently as possible through the cover. He didn't know who _they_ were, but he did recognize the name Achilles and from that name came all the tales he heard about Achilles' army winning battles that were fifty to a thousand. Yuki doubted that they were entirely true, but he wasn't about to take a chance.

Slowly, he put his sword into the scabbard on his back and crawled vulpine like, making sure he was not seen. Though, being seen wasn't his concern, it was being heard that made his heart quicken. The sticks and dead leaves weren't on his side today. The crunch underneath his feet didn't seem to be attracting their attention, thankfully, but how long would this luck last? He managed to get past them at a creeping speed. He expected to be seen. He expected to be heard.

But he did not expect someone to appear in front of him.

As he was escaping the three men behind him, he was looking back and picking up a quicker pace to get away. He gasped and felt his blood go cold when he collided into a hard body. The man in front of him turned around swiftly and drew his sword while grabbing him roughly. Yuki was lifted off the ground with a grunt by the neckline of his armor. Yuki was completely shadowed by Greek. He was surprised his head managed to reach his chest. Not only was the Greek towering over Yuki, but he was also massive compared to Yuki's lean body. His waist was probably smaller then the other's thigh.

"Ngh!" Yuki strained, his head throw back trying to escape the swords edge as the Greek pressed it against his throat.

"So we do have survivors." The Greek stated with a small cock of the head.

Abandoning the idea of trying to escape the grip of his hand and the gleaming edge of the sword, Yuki thrust his arm back and struck the Greek as hard as possible on the side of his face. There was a momentary break in the Greek's strength against him, and Yuki took the opportunity without hesitation. With a quick and hard kick to the gut, Yuki was dropped from the man's grasp and he hit the ground running.

The Greek shouted something out and his fellow warriors spontaneously came to his aid. They caught sight of Yuki and knew exactly what was happening. They drew their swords and attacked. Knowing what their plan was, Yuki knew that they didn't attack to kill, only to capture. Yuki blocked the swipes from the four men, but they were amazingly skilled and he knew that he was already losing this battle. The only choice now was to flee.

He slashed the man known as Eudorus' sword and jumped high in the air with a kick aimed at the shield, causing the Greek to stumble back. They may be skilled, but they weren't used to the fighting style of the Asians. Yuki's people were good at hand in hand combat and he wasn't afraid of demonstrating this to his opponents. As for now, however, getting back to Ayame and running was the only idea he had within his head.

When he landed from the kick, Yuki bolted. The Greeks were no where near as fast as him, but they were yelling and calling for assistance. Greeks were materializing out of no where and diving for the potential gift to Achilles. Dodging the arms and ropes that tried to trip him, Yuki sprinted through the forest. He soon came to realize that he wasn't going the right way. His brother was south, Yuki was going west.

In panic for his stupid mistake, Yuki slid to a stop and attempted to turn the other direction. He wasn't aware of how close the Greeks were to him and was sorely regretting stopping, but what was the point of running the wrong direction?

No matter which way he turned, the Greeks were blocking him off. Yuki ran the only direction that wasn't covered: north. That was the gravest mistake he could make. Yuki was so concentrated with the Greeks chasing him that he wasn't aware of the fact that they _had_ to be camp of them somewhere. Like an anthill they were, and instead of a queen, they had a king; Achilles. And Achilles wanted slaves. If Achilles wants slaves, then he will get them. No two ways about it.

Or at least that was how his followers thought.

Yuki ran like a bat out of Hades through that camp. Once he saw them, he knew he couldn't stop. Stopping was automatic servitude for the boy that was treated like royalty. Kicking up dust, he practically flew through the camp of Greeks. Most of them looked up in total confusion and then at each other in question. When the mob chasing after Yuki stampeded out of the foliage, the other Greeks instantly stood and prepared for the chase also.

"Calm down, men." Achilles shook his head and waved of his hand, "It doesn't take that many Myrmidons to catch one boy."

"Instinct." One of them told him with a shrug and grin.

Yuki was probably the only one that didn't find any humor within the sarcasm. Yuki was running into a cave, hoping that he would be able to throw the Greeks off, but all they did was split up. Now, Yuki was cornered in the large cave with four men, including the one he knew as Eudorus. First, Yuki tried fighting to get through, then tried running in between them, but nothing seemed to be able to break them apart. Panting and glaring, Yuki was backed into a wall with no where to go all the while the Greeks stalked closer to him.

He tried one more time to break through by running, but two of the men ran forward and caught him and pushed him back into the ground. The shock of being thrown down so hard vibrated through his limbs like lightning. Yuki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain, but the stinging retreated quickly and tolerable throbbing took its place. In that one brief moment of stillness, Eudorus threw a large fish net over Yuki.

Almost as quickly as the pain disappeared, Yuki just as quickly got tangled within the mass of rope. With a startled cry and wide eyes, Yuki struggled within the net, which only served to constrict him more.

"Well, that was fun." One of the Greeks said. He stepped forward to hold Yuki down and pick him up when he calmed down, but was forced back by the flailing limbs. "Hmm," the man mumbled and then said, "So who wants to touch him?"

Eudorus rolled his eyes and didn't waste any movement when he lunged forward and caught Yuki by the neck. The air was knocked out of his throat and he soon gripped Eudorus' hand from underneath the net weakly. Just about when his vision started to go black, Eudorus let go and Yuki sputtered and coughed like mad. His breath was ragged, but other then that, he was still.

One man put Yuki's knees underneath both arms and another wound his arms around his torso, so that Yuki was nearly spread eagle. This technique of carrying Yuki restricted his ways of wiggling out of the Greek's grip. Every time he got close to breaking a little bit free, a hand came and struck him hard. By the time they made it back to the Myrmidon camp, Yuki had blood streaming down his nose, bleeding lip, and there was a narrow cut on his hairline that streaked a crimson creek down his forehead.

Still breathing hard and trying with no succeed to get out of the Greeks' hands; they dropped Yuki without a hint of care, in front of Achilles. Gradually, they untangled him out of the mess and hoisted him to his knees while binding his wrists. Yuki glared up at the leader of the men, which caused Achilles to smirk. Reaching down, Achilles caught Yuki by the chin and turned his face to look at him in different angles.

Yuki growled and twisted his head away from Achilles' grip and then bit down hard his hand.

"You little bastard!" Achilles tore his hand away and looked at Yuki as if he was an odd and newly discovered animal and then said, "Just tie him up."

"This one is definitely going to Odysseus, I bet." Nikomedes mumbled to Eudorus.

He snickered to him and said, "I don't know. He might not want his friend bitten."

Hauling Yuki over to a narrow tree, they tied him with his arms behind his back. Before they did that, however, they stripped him of his armor and sword, so all he bore was his war skirts.

Another man came forward then and glanced over at Yuki. He blinked and stopped in his tracks with a wry smile and then said, "Heh, I didn't know Thracians were capable of being good-looking." He then reached down to touch Yuki's hair.

With a fortunate glance in that direction, Tycho grimaced and lunged forward, "No, no, no! Don't put your hand near his face! He bit Achilles!"

The man jumped back like Yuki was poison and then laughed, "Those Thracians really are insane."

"I don't think he's Thracian. Look at him." Eudorus pointed, "His eyes are narrow and his facial structure isn't as rough."

The two men stared at Yuki, noticing everything that was a little different from the usual faces they saw and making guesses to where he was from. Despite himself, Yuki was growing a little unnerved underneath the unending stares of not only the two men in front of him, but from all the Greeks who saw that his face was unique compared to the ones they were used to seeing.

Yuki wasn't tied up long, for the Myrmidons packed up the easily transported war items. They planned on leading Yuki like a dog to their next destination, but of course, the stubborn swordsman wasn't going to let that happen without a fight. He fought against the binds and pulled back frequently when the Greeks tugged him forward. All of them were soon growing annoyed and they eventually ended up throwing Yuki over a horse's back. Whenever Yuki moved too much, he would nearly fall if it wasn't for the Greek above him grabbing hold. After he stopped struggling for a good while, the Greeks almost rewarded him by letting him sit up on the horse. The Greek kept one arm around his waist and held the reins in the other. At the slightest movement, the Greek would tighten his grip painfully and bit his nails into Yuki's side.

They traveled this way for quite some time. It was late and Yuki ended up drowsing even while he rode. Though he didn't like how close the man was behind him, he did benefit of the fact that his body heat kept him warm. Hours went by and they soon met up with the ocean, where boats awaited them. Yuki woke with a start when the horse stopped. The Greek slid off the horses back quickly and pulled him down after him.

And that pretty much brings things to where, Yuki is now. It is night time once more and his muscles were sore from the constant rowing all day. He couldn't see land in any direction and he knew that the farther away the wind takes him, the farther he was away from Ayame and his home. When there was still land in sight, Yuki tried jumping the ship a few times to get away, but they only pushed him down into the ships lower chambers where the other slaves were held when they grew tired of his antics. It wasn't until land was gone when a Greek came down and looked throughout the slaves to find Yuki and bring him back up to work. They wanted to punish him, because he gave them a tough time during the capturing, while the others were simple.

The Greeks sat him down next to a man that could handle him if he got loose and then tied his hand to the oar. Even when the others got breaks, Yuki's hands remained tied. It wasn't until they were much farther into the ocean and night has fallen before they let him go. Once they did, he immediately retreated away from them, in hopes that they wouldn't take heed to his presence. Quite the opposite situation, actually.

Some of the Greeks saw Yuki's unusual beauty. Though it was obvious he was a boy, he would easily be mistaken for a girl if only for a longer skirt. One man grabbed him tightly by the wrist, surely causing a bruise to gradually develop, and dragged him over to where the men sat and talked amongst themselves about the victory and about what they planned on doing first when they arrived home. When the man threw Yuki to the ground, another tangled his hand into his hair, making Yuki wince and nearly cry out. The man pulled Yuki towards him, making him crawl, and then held him close.

"What a pretty face," the man said looking at Yuki lustfully, "Achilles, are you sure you want to give this one up?"

Looking towards them, Achilles answered, "I'll be keeping a few." Then he grinned, "Is this one a request? He does bite, you know."

"Yes, well, so do I." the man answered coyly and pulled Yuki, if possible, even closer.

With a small whimper, Yuki placed the flats of his hands on the man's chest and pushed back.

The man chuckled a little darkly and said, "You don't like me?"

Yuki pushed harder and leaned farther away.

The Greek grappled to his hair again and forced him closer and said with a grin, "Kiss me and I'll let you go."

Yuki's face flushed and he tried to distance himself from the other. The men around them snickered and watched.

"So you want to remain in my arms?" he asked when Yuki didn't move towards his mouth. When he wiggled his body and leaned some more the man said simply in response, "Well, then, you're going to have to kiss me."

With a sudden burst of energy, Yuki shot out of the man's arms and ran to the other side of the boat. When a few of the Greeks stood to retrieve him, the man waved them down with a small laugh and said, "Just let him go. I don't care."

Curled up, trying to block the cold and chilling wind, Yuki shivered in the shadows. He got his wish and none of the men came to get him out of his fetal position. The Greeks slowly drifted off one by one into sleep while a few stayed up for night watch. Yuki fell into a fitful sleep and hoped that when he woke that all of this would be a dream and he would be back with his brother delivering a message to a king. And at that palace of the king, he would be treated like royalty as always and people would respect him. Everything would be normal.

* * *

**Himmels:** We would like to acknowledge our beta reader for this story, Achillia daughter of Peleus! Her penname is the greatest for our story, ja?

**Draculina:** She is awesome -nods-. She's just as obsessed about Ancient Greece as we are, so yeehaw! Haha!

**Himmels:** As we said before, if you don't like yaoi, then don't bother on reviewing and telling me so. We really don't care. Gay marriage was legalized in San Francisco May 16, 2008, so ha. Let's hope it stays that way...

**Draculina:** Those of you that don't mind yaoi, then go ahead and review! We'll update quicker if you do.


	2. Eklektos

**Himmels:** So far, people seem to enjoy this story. We hope that y'all are good with your Greek Gods and Goddess and all their war ships and techniques.

**Draculina:** Or you can just watch the movie, _Troy_, and get the gist of things, lol. Heh heh, we even added Eudorus from that movie, but I don't think anyone say that...

**Himmels:** Enjoy this latest chapter!

**Draculina:** The next will be more interesting, but this one will satisfy your curiosity until then, nein?

**Chapter 2**

**Ekleklos**

* * *

_"Never deprive someone of hope; It might be all they have."_

**--H. Jackson Brown Jr.**

* * *

Being on the ship was lonely and tiring. Though he was alienated, that was what Yuki wanted. He didn't want the Greeks to take any heed of him. Since that night where the man taunted him, he's been wary of the Myrmidons. That same Greek, along with some others, would purposely stand too close, brush up against him, and played with him if he fell asleep first. Now, he would stay up no matter how long, until those certain men found rest.

The last of the men that Yuki was worried about has almost fell asleep, he yawned and watched him as the Greek laid back and closed his eyes. Yuki let out a sigh and leaned against the boards that separated the rowing benches. He has been hiding in the shadows, but finally, he let some moonlight wash over his face. Blinking endlessly, the stars were beautiful tonight. Artemis let the moon glitter in the depth of blackness that surrounded it. Its craters were smiling down on Yuki, though Yuki didn't feel like smiling himself.

"You're up rather late, little slave."

Yuki was startled at the sudden voice and retreated back into the shadows, peeking from behind the wooden separator where Achilles sat upon the cover.

"Your tormenters are asleep," he said, "You usually fall into rest quickly after they have drifted off. Yes, I've noticed many things." he smirked when Yuki's eyebrows knitted together.

When Achilles spoke to him, Yuki inched a little forward, but still kept himself hidden. He didn't know how to respond to the king or if he even should.

"Well?" Achilles prodded, "I'm rather bored, for I am keeping a pointless watch. You're the only one up, so might as well say something. Can you even speak? Do you understand me?"

After a long pause, Yuki let his face come out of the darkness underneath the roofs of the bench and he answered uncertainly, "Yes?"

Achilles frowned and chastised, "You must speak properly to your master."

Yuki's face blushed with shame and his gut clenched when he repeated, "Yes…master?"

With a quick nod, Achilles stared into the lulling waves of the black ocean. Quick-tempered Poseidon was calm tonight. He caressed the side of the boat with his white foamy rapids and bade Boreas to give the sail a gentle breeze to relax the men.

"You obviously were not a slave where you are from." The Myrmidon stated, seemingly mesmerized by the waves.

Yuki let out a small sound in question and cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Slaves don't stare at their masters." Achilles clarified with a sideways glance.

Again, Yuki's face flushed and he cringed slightly, retreated slowly back into the shadows, "I…beg," he had to force that word, "your forgiveness."

The king turned his eyes towards him and remained silent, making Yuki add a quick 'master' to the end of his sentence. Achilles' masculinity narrowed eyes blinked slowly, watching Yuki with mild interest.

"You're unusual." He told Yuki, "Unique in looks and in mind."

Yuki didn't respond, unsure of an answer to give.

"You have a name, tell me what it is." He ordered.

Knowing that it was unwise to hesitate, he immediately replied, "Yuki."

"Yuki?" Achilles raised an eyebrow and then stated plainly, "Feminine."

The boy didn't argue. He barely looked at Achilles, though he admitted to himself that he was rather fascinated with him. The stories back at his home said that Achilles was a demigod and nearly invincible. Yuki wished he was in a better position, for he would love to ask questions to satisfy his curiosity.

"Stand up." Achilles demanded.

Feeling unsure, he stood slowly after he crawled out of the benches and fidgeted with his hands. He let his eyes travel upwards, but when they locked with Achilles' Yuki caught his self and let them flutter back downwards.

"You're small." The king inspected the slave, "In length and width. You're young, probably around fifteen or sixteen."

Yuki blinked when he guessed his right age at fifteen.

"You're too pretty, too clean, and too intelligent to pass as a slave." Achilles went on and then after a pause he said, "You seem like you'd be the type to cause trouble."

Though this did surprise Yuki, he didn't let his eyes flick upwards to show his confusion. He never thought of himself as a troublemaker.

"I'm uncertain if I want to keep you or give you to Odysseus." He said and then shrugged, "I have plenty of time, so I guess I don't have to dwell on it. Get some sleep, slave."

"Goodnight, master." Yuki mumbled and returned to back inside the dark crevice.

**O.oxo.O**

A week more of traveling by boat, Yuki was exhausted by the time the Greeks reached port at Lolcue. All the slaves were rounded up and bound together by chains. Yuki, so far, was able to be saved of the humiliation of being stripped down naked. He was commanded to help gather the people up and place them in large wooden cages when off the ship. At first, Yuki refused the order and was lashed severely on his back. Shocked at being treated like that, Yuki eventually did as he was told and assisted in catching the slaves underneath the deck.

When they were bound into a line and were stumbling off the boat, they separated the males and females into separate cages. The same Greek that grabbed him when he was captured was now grasping Yuki's arm once more. He reached down and undid the weak knot that held Yuki's war skirts upon his visible hipbones. Crying out with wide eyes, Yuki was shoved into the cage filled with men, where he was put on display for the Lolcues and Ithaca's representatives.

The slaves' heads were darting back and forth and shying away from the hands of the Greeks trying to find the ones they wanted. For safety, Odysseus' men that came to choose his gifts decided only to take twenty, so their travel back to Ithaca would be light and quick. Achilles decided that he'd take twenty also, so that left ten for the Lolcues. Ithaca's men had the first pick, of course.

Knowing what was going on, the slaves tensed when the Ithacans approached and circled the cages of men and women. Yuki kept himself hidden in the middle of the men when the inspectors came around. One leaned down and Yuki thought he was looking at him, but sighed slightly in relief when he pointed at a man beside him. A woman got picked from the other cage, as well. Both were taken out and examined. Approved, they were chained together and were forced onto their knees to wait.

One by one, the men and women were being picked evenly. Yuki soon saw the pattern they were doing and assumed that they wanted ten women and ten men. With the number narrowed, Yuki was more easily seen and that distressed him. He'd rather stay with the Myrmidons then go off farther away from his country and be in a stranger place. Now that ten women were picked out, now one more man was to be chosen.

Yuki paled when one of the Ithacans started to stare at him and then fear curdled his stomach when the man pointed. One of the Myrmidons opened the cage, reached in, and pulled out Yuki by the hair. To be sure he wouldn't run the Greeks stayed close while the Ithacan picked him apart.

The Ithacan held him firmly on the neck to keep Yuki's chin raised and ran his other hand over his body, checking for imperfections. He didn't seem to approve too much of the jutting hipbones or the slightly visible ribs. He ran his hand down them, making Yuki suck in his breath, which caused the ribs to become more profound. Frowning, the Ithacan removed his hand and Yuki slowly let out his pent up breath. He reached up a little too suddenly towards Yuki's face, causing him to flinch back.

"Calm down." The Ithacan told him, while lifting Yuki's lips to check his teeth.

Finally done with his inspection, the Ithacan stood back and let his eyes roam over him one last time.

After taking a breath he said, "Not this one. He'd probably make a good little house servant, but Odysseus wants the men to work outside. This one is tiny and malnourished. He wouldn't survive the journey."

Yuki was placed back inside the cage, but this time, a tad more relaxed, knowing that that half was over. Now, he just had to worry if the Myrmidons would take him or leave him with the Lolcues. One of the bigger Thracians was picked and the choosing of the Ithacans was over. In turn, Achilles and his right hand man, Eudorus, stepped forward. Achilles stood back from the cages and spoke with Eudorus, who stepped forward and requested the choices. A girl was chosen first and then Eudorus stepped forward and pointed to Yuki.

"Out of popular request," Eudorus told him as he led Yuki to the line up, "you were chosen."

Yuki didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified, so he decided both was appropriate for the time being.

The choosing went rather quick and the Lolcues said their words of gratitude to Achilles for giving them the left over slaves. The remaining ones were chained together and led off, most likely, to an auction. The slaves were waiting on their knees while Achilles and one of Ithaca's representatives spoke about delivering a message to Odysseus. When Achilles was done talking, he walked leisurely down the line. When he walked by one of the slaves, they either bowed their heads in hope that he wouldn't take regard, or shrank back with terrified eyes, just by merely him looking at them. When he was in front of Yuki, he kept eye contact a little longer than to be expected from a slave, but in turn, bowed his head as well.

Soon, Achilles commanded that they leave to their home. It wasn't too long of a distance away from Lolcue. Pharsalus was the kingdom of the Myrmidons and one of the capitals of Thessaly. Achilles reined over the kingdom and has been known for his war-state, some even saying that it was near as good as or even better than Sparta when it came to warriors.

Judging by the distance, the walk would only take a day and a half, most likely. Eager to be home, the Myrmidons walked at a fast pace, which might cut the time a little. There was no break for the slaves, since the Myrmidons had plenty of energy. The slaves didn't eat, because the Myrmidons weren't hungry. The slaves didn't drink, for the Myrmidons weren't thirsty. Of course, that only made sense. If the Myrmidons didn't get anything, why would the slaves?

Time went by slowly, but night soon came upon the travelers. The bindings were not removed, however, and they still went hungry and thirsty. Naked and cold, they tried to gain some warmth by huddling close, but that only helped a little. Some of them yawned and drifted into a slumber, but Yuki found that impossible. His stomach rumbled in protest and he found it distracting from his much needed sleep. He closed his eyes in hope that rest would come and sucked in his stomach whenever it growled as if that would stop it.

Yuki opened his eyes and looked up when he heard footsteps stop in front of him. Eudorus squatted down before him and lifted Yuki's chin when he bowed his head. Catching sight, Yuki saw that Eudorus' hand was gripping something. Looking back up, Yuki blinked his question. Eudorus went down to one knee and took one of the round objects out of his hand. When Yuki looked more closely, he saw that it was a large, halved olive with the pit taken out already.

The Greek held it out with a small, "Here."

Yuki slowly opened his mouth and let the Greek feed him the olives.

He looked at the man in confusion and gratefulness.

"Some of the men put olives aside for you from their meals. They didn't want the pretty one collapsing, I guess." He gave him a wry smile, "You know, if you get bought, it'll only be because they want to put you in a cage and look at you, I bet."

Though Yuki sensed the humor, he hoped that that would never happen…

The olives didn't satisfy him like he hopped they would, but Yuki supposed that it was better then nothing. Eventually, he was able to fall asleep for a few hours before the Myrmidons began to move again.

In the morning, they stood the slaves and began the march once more. Yuki overheard that they would be arriving soon at Pharsalus, where Yuki assumed that they would be sent to auction and live a life of misery.

* * *

**Himmels:** And so ends the second chapter. We'll make the next one more master/slaveish, lol. Eudorus is being nice in this chapter. Hatsuharu hasn't been introduced yet, haha. I think some of you thought that the guy at the beginning was.

**Draculina:** Now that it is summer vacation for us (yeehaw!) we will be writing more. Not that we'll be updating more, but we'll be writing more. Updates depend on the reviews, of course.

**Himmels:** Stay tuned for the next chapter where Yuki is in Pharsalus and put into an auction!

**Draculina:** The quicker you review the quicker we'll update! Keep that in mind, my friends!


	3. Pleistiriazo

**Himmels:** Hur hur hur, auction time! Lol, I, myself, had looked forward to this chapter, but I guess it isn't as extravagant as I thought it would be, but I'm enjoying this anyway. I can't be a perfect writer...Oh, well...

**Draculina:** Heh, we don't need to be perfect writers. As long as its vaguely amusing, nein? Haha, well, hmmm...Gee, I wonder who is going to buy Herr Yun-yun? -snickers-

**Chapter 3**

**Pleistiriazo**

* * *

_"It is when power is wedded to chronic fear that it becomes formidable."_

**--Eric Hoffer**

* * *

Though Yuki _looked_ like an angel…his _attitude_, the Myrmidons decided, was objectionable. Just like on the ship, the man that tormented him to no end had unchained Yuki and was beginning his teases once more. He practically had to drag Yuki to where he was before and there he wrapped his arms around his small frame and laid a kiss upon Yuki's cheek with a quiet snicker echoing from his throat.

Another man laughed and said, "Way to go on keeping who you want a secret. Good lord, why don't you just buy him now?"

The Greek holding Yuki was pressing his face against his neck and nipping at it playfully. He shifted his eyes to Achilles and raised an eyebrow, discontinuing his ministrations for a few seconds.

"No," Achilles said catching his eye contact with a smile, "give the others a chance, will you? He doesn't like you anyway."

He answered with a laugh and said, "He doesn't have to like me. He _will_ respect me, however, but no, he doesn't have to like me."

No matter how hard Yuki pushed against the limbs that kept him constricted, he couldn't budge the larger man. Before, Yuki didn't really fear the Greek, but he was wary of him. Now, his mind was changing and he realized that he won't be able to escape him this time and nobody else would help him if he needed it. A small tremble ran through Yuki's body and the Greek felt the tremor beneath his fingers.

"Aww," he whispered into Yuki's ear, the heat of his breath making him shiver some more, "Are you nervous? I'll be gentle…I promise."

Yuki tried to lunge out of the Greek's arms, but that trick didn't work like it had on the ship. His grip was already tight upon Yuki's waist and his arms were stuck in the vice. His position since he tried to jerk away was now laying face up on his lap with the man leaning over him. Slowly, the man traced his finger over Yuki's prominent collar bone and then trickled his digits downwards so they dragged across his little ribs. Yuki's breath was labored, but relatively quiet. He was surprised that the Greek above him couldn't hear his heart pound against its encasing.

"What's his name, anyway?" the man suddenly asked, not taking his eyes off the slave.

"Yuki." Achilles answered indifferently, he didn't even spare a glance in Yuki's direction while he discussed matters with Eudorus. Were slaves that unworthy?

He now stroked Yuki's stomach up and down and murmured Yuki's name into his ear in a fashion that would have probably been seductive in a different situation. Fear was the only thing that coursed through Yuki in this circumstance, not pleasure.

Yuki shut his eyes tight when another kiss was planted upon his neck. All the while, his body had succumbed to pitiful shakes that brought the man great gratification that was demonstrated with a small smirk against Yuki's skin. The smallest whine escaped the slave's mouth when the hand that tickled lightly against his flat belly had suddenly decided to travel a bit lower. With purposeful laziness, the Greek inched downwards until finally Yuki caught the hand between his small ones, but held it gingerly. When he tried to pull it away, Yuki tightened his grip ever so slightly. His pleading eyes had no effect upon the Greek, for he wretched his hand away and gave Yuki a ringing slap across the face.

"You dare to touch me?" The Greek said in a quiet, but dangerous voice, "_I_ am aloud to touch you, but _you_ don't dare touch me. I am just as much your master as my lord, Achilles, is."

Yuki now had his face pressed up against the man's armor, on his side despite the discomfort, not wanting to be struck again. It hurt him both physically and mentally. He tensed and wanted to curl up when the Greek pushed him onto his back again, so he was fit more comfortably upon his lap once more. A sadist in every way, the Greek found arousal within harming Yuki. The slave felt the man's member pressed against his lower back, causing Yuki to blush ferociously and renew the struggle out of his grasp. Fear gave way to anger when the man pinned Yuki down without mercy. Yuki had to admit the anger felt good within his body in place of the fear. The anger was giving him energy and more than the usual purpose.

The Greek laughed gleefully as Yuki started to fight and growl, like an animal, as he struggled against him. Being an obvious sadist, the man found even more amusement when Yuki struggled.

"Maybe you should let him go, Kyo." An onlooker said unsurely, as Yuki's fit slowly escalated into a total tantrum.

'_Kyo…_' the name echoed in Yuki's mind.

The sadist Greek, Kyo, just laughed all the more and replied, "This is the most enjoyable part!"

The anger Yuki felt rose higher and he managed to retrieve one arm from Kyo's attempt to pin and fisted it and then struck Kyo hard upwards to the chin. Yuki personally thought that Kyo was more surprised than stunned, but either way, Yuki took the opportunity and tackled Kyo, so he was straddled on top of him. Yuki managed to strike Kyo twice before one of the Greeks caught his wrist when he raised it to strike again and pulled him back and slammed him onto the dirt. With a yelp, Yuki's arm was twisted as the Greek dragged him away from Kyo and then tossed him against a large rock, which Yuki collided into with his head.

Panting, Yuki held his head with one hand and with the other he tried to grip the rock to steady his self as he attempted to stand. A squeal of a sound came from Yuki's throat when a whip suddenly lashed out and caught him on the hip, causing him to fall once more. It seemed endless as the whip came down again and again practically tearing Yuki's flesh clean off.

Long cuts were covering his body when they were through. He was curled up, leaning against the rock, his face covered by his arms with a tiny mewl issuing from him. Instinctively, he shrank back when hands tried to grab him. The paws grappled his arms roughly, catching a lash mark, making Yuki cry out. The Myrmidon led Yuki half walking and half stumbling back to his position in the line of slaves.

"Well, that was exciting." Kyo laughed with the other Greeks that heard him and rubbed his face.

"Am I the only one that saw that coming?" Achilles sighed to Eudorus when he approached to see the damage inflicted on one of his slaves. Sighing again he lifted one of Yuki's trembling arms to see the marks and said, "He's going to be harder to sell now, isn't he?"

"We'll just put some clothes on him and people won't notice. They are mostly on his back and thighs, not his chest." Eudorus told him, kneeling down and applying pressure on Yuki's shoulder, telling him silently to bend down.

Yuki complied immediately, not thinking clearly, for if he was, he wouldn't have been so submissive.

Inspecting how deep the cuts were, Eudorus either accidentally or purposely pressed against one with his fingers, causing Yuki to jerk away with another yelp. He then fell back and started to kick out, making Eudorus stand and step away with a frown.

"Surely, you don't want to fight against us again?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's all right," Achilles waved his hand and knelt to turn Yuki over on his stomach, "he's just frightened and confused. He'll calm down in a moment. Make sure these wounds don't get infected, Eudorus. Then he'll never be sold."

As the Myrmidons started to pack once more and set off, Eudorus had Yuki lay on his stomach and he wiped the blood away with a wet cloth. He cleaned the wounds the best he could for Achilles, but when you are moving quickly, you don't have time for things such as injuries to heal.

"You brought this upon yourself, you know." He told Yuki when he sucked in his breath at the stinging sensation when Eudorus pressed the water filled cloth upon his back.

Yuki flicked his big eyes up at him and blinked, but didn't say anything.

Eudorus looked down at his eyes and frowned like he did before, "You know, usually women have larger eyes and I've noticed that men have smaller…"

Yuki glared his response.

"I'm not calling you a woman!" Eudorus threw up his hands slightly, "Don't take things so seriously." He caught himself then and closed his eyes with a frustrated wave, "Disregard that. Take things seriously."

Again, Yuki merely blinked.

A whip cracked, making Yuki jump underneath Eudorus' hands. Looking over, he saw that the slaves had to stand up again to finish the small distance left to Pharsalus. The whip snaked out again, but it wasn't hitting any of the slaves, it was just warning them. Seeing what had happened to Yuki, they didn't waste any time and stood quickly. Eudorus grabbed hold of Yuki and stood him up when the line reached him, for Yuki didn't do it himself. The slaves winced and jumped back when the whip was aimed at their feet and then lurched forward to dodge it once more. It wasn't a mile or two until Yuki was at Pharsalus. The Myrmidons had taken a small break at noon, which was when the incident with "Kyo" happened.

Yuki gasped when pain issued from the bottom of his foot. He saw when he looked behind himself that it was bleeding from stepping on a sharp rock. He has been trying to keep his feet careful by walking on the tips of his toes, but that only worked for so long.

From on top of a hill, the travelers could see Pharsalus coming into view. It wouldn't be an hour until Yuki would experience the suffering of auctions and masters. Yuki didn't know much about slavery, actually. He's witnessed them from afar in his home country, but he has never ever spoken to one or even been in speaking distance of one. He was used to servants within castles and large estates, yes, but actual slaves, no. Servants were technically slaves, but Yuki had noticed that servants got a few more rights once their owner gets slightly attached to them. Yuki knew it was possible to be friends with a servant, for he had done just that back home. He had servants who he enjoyed their company quite frequently. But now that he was a slave his shelf, Yuki wondered how it would truly be like. If he had a choice, which he knew he didn't, he'd rather be a servant of a nobleman or noblewoman rather than a slave who was kept in dirty cells, only used for constant physical work day and night.

The city loomed over Yuki when the unavoidable situation had finally escalated to the true beginning of the horror he'll face. The start of Pharsalus began abruptly on the country side, without a gate or any form of wall that would protect the city. Yuki assumed that Achilles was just very brave, for even the strongest cities of the Asia Minor had walls surrounding their people and a huge gate to let natives and visitors in and out.

The people of Pharsalus cheered wildly and with utter joy when the Myrmidons marched into the midst of town. Achilles rode in front upon his horse, proud and stern he looked, with his men right behind marching with the same amount of pride and judging by some, Yuki thought with a raised eyebrow, maybe a little more. Growing more nervous by the second, Yuki bit his lip painfully without realizing it and stumbled, which he only did when he was either very distracted or frantic.

Achilles dismounted his horse at the steps and climbed them with Eudorus right behind him, as usual. Yuki leaned out of the line and watched his ascent up and gazed with interest when Achilles reached the top and embraced a woman and a young man. Curious as usual, Yuki wanted to know who they were and if they were related in any way to Achilles. Whenever Yuki saw Achilles, his thoughts always wandered to questions that he was dying to ask, but knew he wasn't aloud to.

The slaves were led away as Achilles started to give a speech to his people. Yuki turned his head and watched the spectacle as he walked. A Greek came up to him and pushed his face forward while telling him to pay attention. As Yuki expected, the slaves were taken to a market and were, again, separated into cages according to gender. These cages were larger than the ones in Lolcue, but still not big enough to accommodate that many people.

Even from this distance, Yuki could hear Achilles' loud, commanding voice. He could vaguely make out what he was saying, but judging by the tone, the speech was coming to an end. Once it was through, most of the people made their way to the market square, where the fresh batch of slaves was waiting to be sold. The auctioneers had not yet arrived, so the Pharsalytes chose their favorites through the cages and counted their money. Yuki gasped when a hand enclosed over his wrist and pulled his arm through the wooden bars. A Greek and his wife were now examining Yuki with mild interest.

"He is young and strong, love, he'll be a good field worker." The wife said quietly to him.

The husband looked unconvinced, "He's very small."

"He could still be growing. He is young." She repeated, "Though, those whip marks…I wonder what he did."

The auctioneer had finally arrived and all the attention was averted to him. A very small girl was taken out of the women's cage and was stood upon a raised stage with the man. The auctioneer pointed out her good qualities and started the bidding. The little girl was sold for two minae, which from what Yuki could tell, was fairly well. One by one, they were sold; the women faster than men. Soon, all the women were gone and some of the crowd had disappeared. Now, the ones that wanted workers for their farm and such wanted the pick of the men.

While one man was being auctioned, Yuki noticed a late arrival among the people. Yuki watched him weave his way through the crowd with a woman following closely. The man had neck length black hair that covered his left eye. He was a tall man, not necessarily muscular, but Yuki suspected he'd hold his own in a brawl. The woman that followed behind him had fair, golden hair and had a stern face that matched the man she followed. Yuki gazed at the woman and decided that she looked like the type of person that smiled rather easily when no one was around. They both made their way to the other side of the auctions and looked rather disappointed that there weren't any females left for the choosing. They discussed something with each other and sighed. They meant to leave already. The couple cut in front of the people who bid upon the Thracian and wound through the maze of people. They nearly passed the cage of men, but were stopped by another person that obviously recognized them.

Smiling and shaking hands, the two men spoke with one another as the woman swept her eyes across the people not taking interest in the men's conversation. She watched the bidding for a while and when the Thracian was sold, she swept her cerulean gaze to the cage of men. She watched as another got chosen and then scanned the contents inside when the Greek was out of the way. When she caught sight of Yuki, she blinked. Taking a step forward while turning her head slightly to the side as she inspected Yuki from a distance, she slowly placed her hand upon her probable husband's arm.

Breaking off their conversation, the man turned to the woman and leaned down, so she could lean and whisper close into his ear, not taking her gaze off the spotted slave. The dark haired man looked up and immediately caught the sight of Yuki, who pretended not to notice and slyly watched the auction and the couple at the same time. They seemed to debate with on another and listened intently to each others arguments. Finally, the man pursed his lips and nodded while shrugging. He seemed to be falling for whatever she was saying. He waved the other Greek away with a few friendly words and they walked together to the cage of men where they scrutinized Yuki quietly.

"He's very small." The man repeated what the man before had said.

"But we aren't looking for size, Hatori." The golden haired woman pointed out to the man named Hatori.

"True, true…" he contemplated within his mind, "Actually, it might be better that he is small. I don't know. Do you think it is safe, Uotani? I don't want anything harming our daughter…"

Uotani reached in and said to Yuki, "Give me your hand."

Yuki blinked and laid his hand gently in her palm and she said, "Now give me the other."

Without taking his left away, he placed his right hand on top.

Uotani smiled, "Now, why did you do that?" when Yuki hesitated to respond she said, "I give you permission to speak."

Yuki gritted his teeth and responded, "Well, you didn't say 'take the other hand away', now did you?"

He meant to sound cheeky and clever, but the couple seemed to have thought of this as obedience, which made Yuki leer at them and bite his tongue. Again, they discussed something with each other and then stepped back from the cage.

Yuki was jolted back to reality when a hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him forward to the opening of the cage. They bound his hands and when the retriever caught a glimpse of Yuki's back, he grimaced and asked another if they had any clothes around to cover the wounds up. The other shook his head with regret and they had no choice but to take Yuki up with his wounds exposed completely. Murmurs of his exoticness and the markings coursed through the people. Yuki saw with relief that most of the farmers frowned at him, because of his lack of size.

"Now, just because he's small," the auctioneer encouraged, "doesn't mean he hasn't got the stuff. He's scrawny, but you can see the muscles underneath." He lifted Yuki's arm, "And besides, look at that exquisite beauty! If anything forget the thinness and the lack of height and just look at that face. Tell me, have anyone of you seen something like _that_?" the man smirked with happiness when the Greeks down below nodded with agreement, "Now to start! Ninety drachmae!"

The bids went higher and higher until they reached the total of one minae and it started to slow down. Inside Yuki's mind, he was disgusted that they were choosing him solely because his face was different. When he looked over to see who it was that cast the latest and seemingly the last bid, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Kyo smiling up at him.

"Is there a two minae? Two minae?" the auctioneer asked again.

"Three minae." A voice said suddenly.

Yuki blinked when he looked over and saw it was the Hatori fellow.

Without looking over at his competition, Kyo called spontaneously, "Four minae."

"Five." Hatori answered that.

"Six."

"Seven."

"…Eight." Kyo was a lot more hesitant now.

"Nine." Hatori said, his voice and face not wavering.

Kyo threw up his arms in pure annoyance and worked through the crowd, not even bothering to try and raise it or see who had won Yuki.

"Do I hear ten minae?" asked the slightly confused auctioneer, "Ten?" when no one said a word he said, "Well then, this slave is sold to Lord Hatori!"

Yuki was led off the stage and was now standing in front of the couple. Uotani had a ghost of a smile upon her face as she watched her husband give the money to the secretary who held the treasure. The smile did not leave her face when she flicked her eyes at Yuki and whispered to her husband, "Yes, he'll be a perfect little servant for her."

* * *

**Himmels:** Hahahahaha! We totally had y'all going that it was Hatsuharu that was going to buy him! XD Ah, that was so funny! -sighs- Sometimes you just got to mess with your audience. -shrugs-

**Draculina:** Oh, and sorry to those of you that are avid Kyo supporters. Lol, we like him, but in this case, he'd make a good antagonist, ja?

**Himmels:** Besides that, we'd like to thank y'all for reading! Just be curiosity...Who do you think the daughter of Hatori and Uotani is?!

**Draculina:** And tell us what you think in a review of course. If you don't then how will we know, huh? Mind reading? We're not Marius or Lestat!

**Himmels:** Nope, lol, we are Louis.

**Draculina:** Yes, haha, Louis.


	4. Despotis peri Eromeni

**Himmels:** Jeezy peezy, two updates in two days for two stories. Very odd for us. -sigh- ...Well, it is inevitable. We have to tell y'all who the daughter is...

**Draculina:** Sadly for us, you all guessed it right on Tohru. XD We were hoping that _somebody_ would guess Kisa or Hanajima, but nope. However, one reviewer guessed that Hatsuharu was the son.

**Himmels:** He's not, but that is a pretty cool idea, I must say. If you deal with us for a little longer, than Haru will enter. We have to torture Yuki somehow at first, so we decided upon something.

**Draculina:** Yeah, even _I_ liked this idea and I don't like anything Himmels writes.

**Himmels:** -.-'

**Draculina:** :3

**Chapter 4**

**Despotis peri Eromeni**

* * *

_"Nobody sees a flower - really - it is so small it takes time - we haven't time - and to see takes time, like to have a friend takes time."_

**--Georgia O'Keeffe**

* * *

Hatori sighed cantankerously when he saw the cuts upon Yuki's feet from the journey. Along with those, they had not seen the whip marks upon his back when they witnessed him inside the cage.

"Good Lord," Yuki's new master growled when he watched him limp, "Is there any else wrong with him? I paid nine minae for _this_ slave?"

Uotani gave her husband an irritable look, "He'll heal. Besides, think of it this way, his breaking is already done for us judging by that punishment."

With a rope tied around his neck and hands bound, Yuki was forced to follow deferentially. During the seemingly long walk, Yuki picked up from the conversation between his master and mistress that he was going to be given to their daughter as a servant. He sighed with relief quietly when he heard. Anything would be better than a farm or shipyard.

The walk wasn't long at all, but it felt like it, because of Yuki's hurt foot. Just beyond the square, the Hatori family lived in an estate obviously fit for a nobleman. Yuki could tell by the height that there were stairways that lead up far into the house. Balconies were built for each bedroom also. Yuki noticed one in particular, however. This one dripped flower vines from the railings and one could see that it was decorated sweetly, so that it appeared to be able to hold at most of three people. The one opposite of that was a lot more reserved, so Yuki naturally assumed that the one to the left was the daughter's and the one to the right was the parent's.

"Welcome home, Master and Mistress." A young lady slave opened the gate for them, bowing.

"Nephele," Hatori acknowledged her, "I trust everything was according while we were out?"

"Of course, Master."

Hatori gave Uotani the rope that connected to Yuki's neck and a quick nod. As he walked to the house, Uotani turned to Nephele and said, "This is our new servant. He'll be given to your young mistress, so make sure he's in proper condition and put some clothes on him, all right Nephele?"

"Mistress, he is a…" she watched Yuki with distrust.

"We'll give him a chance. If he doesn't work out, we'll send him back to the auctions and hope that someone will buy him at a decent price."

Walking together to the house with Yuki trailing behind still tied by the rope, they entered, but Yuki hesitated at the door. Swallowing slightly, he peeked inside and let some of the fear that he has been keeping inside show a little on his face.

Nephele now bore the rope, so Uotani stepped within the house and disappeared behind an archway without a second look toward Yuki.

Instead of tugging on the rope, Nephele took his bound hands and pulled him into the house with a small smile, "Don't be afraid. This family is gentle compared to most. They are very calm, though they won't hesitate to punish, I assure you. And you are also fortunate that this family does not use brands." Reaching forward, she untied the rope around his neck and hands, "This is very new to you, isn't it?"

Yuki nodded and watched her movements.

"Well, if you know what's good for you," Nephele warned, "You won't try to escape. I tried once and it caused me a lot of pain. It wasn't this family, but one similar, so don't go and think that just because they are kind to an extent that they won't reprimand you."

Yuki nodded again.

Moving the hair out of his eyes, Nephele smiled and said more to herself, "I think you'll be just fine for her. Come, come," she took hold of his hand again and led him through the archway Uotani had exited in and through a series of corridors until they reached a small room where another female slave sat waiting.

"Ah, there you two are." The other slave stood and immediately started to examine Yuki, making him blush at some of the places she got near and some of the places she actually touched.

With a disparaging face, she mumbled, "So, the little man all ready has whip marks…That's rather annoying." Waving her hand to Nephele, she said, "Get him clean. We can't have our Mistress receiving a pretty slave with such a dirty body."

"Yes," Nephele said with a hidden smile as she led Yuki over to a basin filled with lukewarm water, "That's Eris," she told him, "she has been here longer than I and is Mistress Uotani's personal servant. She has the order when the family is out."

Yuki stammered slightly at first, but Nephele smiled and motioned for him to continue, "How many other slaves are here?"

"There is one other and that is Master Hatori's slave. She is taking orders from him all ready, but I'm sure she'll appear sooner or later. Her name is Xanthe."

"Hurry, Nephele! Get him clean! We can't keep the Master and Mistresses waiting!" Eris ushered them forward some more and grabbed a wet cloth from the basin and started to scrub Yuki's arm to the point of mild pain.

"I never told you my name," Yuki said, trying to feel a tad less awkward during his forced bath, "My name is-,"

"No," Nephele interrupted sternly, "You must understand." She then told him dolorously, "Slaves don't have names until our masters or mistresses give them to us. I wasn't always named Nephele. This is the name that Lady Uotani gave me when I was bought to her as a gift from Lord Hatori. You'll be named soon, but it would be better for you to forget that name you have currently. It will not be used anymore beyond your mind."

This shocked Yuki to the point of not speaking. When he was younger he always imagined changing his name and such, but he had never did it. He couldn't truly imagine being called by any other, actually. Sure, when he was younger he imagined it often, but he never had to experience it. Now that he really thought about it, he didn't want to let go of his name. He _liked_ his name.

When his bath was done and he was as clean as he was before he was captured, Nephele cupped his cheek and told him soothingly, "You'll be fine. Just be good and nothing bad will ever happen to you, all right? Just be good."

A fair haired woman entered at that moment with cloth in her hands.

"This is Xanthe." Nephele told Yuki, "Oh and she has your new things."

Nephele wove the cloth around Yuki's narrow hips and secured it with a bronze clip. It was merely a plain neutral colored skirt, but Yuki reckoned that it was pretty fine cloth compared to what he will be seeing on other slaves. The golden haired, Xanthe, pulled Yuki's hair out of his eyes and clipped that also with another bronze emblem.

"Do we have anything to cover his back?" Nephele asked.

Xanthe leaned over Yuki's shoulder and grimaced when she saw the marks, "Eh, it looks like we'll have to, doesn't it?"

Disappearing behind the door again, it didn't take long for her to come back with another cloth. Yuki put his arms through the holes in the sides and let Xanthe tie the two strings in the front together.

Looking at his back again, Xanthe nodded with pursed lips, "I think that's a little better. You can still see the lower ones, but that is fine."

Yuki fidgeted with the cloth with the smallest frown. It didn't cover his body completely like the clothes of the Asia Minor did. The clothes of the Greeks revealed a lot of the body. The skirts didn't even reach his knees and the shirt let his navel and bony body go undisguised.

Eris, who left at one point, came back in and seemed to approve of Yuki's clothes and cleanliness, "All right," she sighed, "let's show him to Lady Uotani and Lord Hatori and see if this meets to their approval."

At that, the group of ladies led Yuki through those same archways and into a new room. Hatori and Uotani sat upon chairs that edged a table and were speaking together about matters unknown and nibbling from a plate of fruits. It was then when Yuki remembered that the last time he ate was when Eudorus gave him those olives and suddenly felt sick to the stomach at the lack of substance.

"My, my, what a complete turn about for our little servant," Uotani smiled lightly, "what do you think, Hatori?"

"He cleans up nicely doesn't he?" Hatori answered nodding, he then turned to Xanthe and ordered, "Go fetch Tohru and tell her we have a gift."

The slave hurriedly slipped out and when her foot steps disappeared, Hatori stood and stopped in front of Yuki, staring down at him. Remembering what Achilles said that night on the ship, Yuki let his eyes flutter down, so his head was bowed instead, locking his vision on his master's feet. He hunched his shoulders in surprise when he felt his master's hand on top of his head and his breath quickened slightly. With the other hand, Hatori used his finger to lift Yuki's chin.

"You'll serve my daughter." He told him, "You will not harm her or let any harm come to her, understand?"

Yuki didn't realize until now how intimidating Lord Hatori was. His eyes were very sharp and face very stern and dominating. When he couldn't find his voice to answer, Hatori glared and grabbed a hold of Yuki's chin hurtfully making him flinch and try to back away. Hatori didn't let go, however, and repeated in a quiet and dangerous voice, "Understand?"

"Y-Yes," Yuki replied, his own voice quavering.

Hatori eased his grip on the slave's chin and even stroked him lightly on the cheek with his thumb and continued, "When I am not around, you'll answer to Uotani, when we aren't around, you'll answer to Tohru. When the family is gone, you'll answer to Eris, then Xanthe, and then Nephele."

"Yes," Yuki said, not wanting him to get angry again. A stroke is better than a slap, he decided.

Before the daughter entered, Hatori fussed with Yuki's hair and clothes making sure he was as pretty as a slave could be for his sweetness.

"You called, father?" a young brown haired girl with wondrous blue eyes asked and then blinked when she saw Yuki.

"Tohru," Hatori smiled down at the girl and said, "Your mother and I got you a gift. Look." He put a hand on Yuki's back, which made him wince inside and pushed him forward a bit, "Your very own servant."

Tohru blinked some more in surprise, but then a smile appeared and her eyes glittered happily, "Really? But…he's a…"

"They were out of females, but isn't he nice, love?" Uotani encouraged and motioned her closer to her new slave.

Looking him up and down, Tohru asked, "What's his name?"

"You get to name him." Uotani said, "Since we know you love naming things. Even plants…" she mumbled with an unseen eye roll.

"Well, then, I want to name him…Glaucus!" Tohru said hopping on her toes, "Because his hair is a blue-gray color! That's odd…" she reached up and rubbed a lock between her fingers.

"Do you like him?" Hatori asked.

"I like him!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Both he and his wife smiled in contentment and then waved their hands to signify that they all were excused. Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand, saying, "Glaucus, I want to show you things!"

Yuki struggled to keep up with her and bit his lip every time a shock of pain traveled up his leg from the damned cut. Giggling, she raced upstairs with Yuki following, though in pain, he didn't really mind. Truthfully, he wanted to laugh at how happy this girl was. Even if she didn't receive him as a gift, Yuki knew that she would remain jovial. He half expected her to break out singing and dancing at any given moment.

"This is my bedroom," she told him when she opened the door to the huge open space, "Which reminds me, I need to figure out where you are going to sleep."

Yuki didn't really hear that part. He was wide-eyed at the fact the room was rather large. It held a bed with white and cozy sheets and overstuffed pillows of feathers. Matching furniture was placed throughout the room with matching white and sliver lined cushions. Many of the decorations looked as though they were things that were given to Tohru and stuff that she made. There were many sewn flags that probably meant something to her and a partially painted pot was upon the table in the corner of the room, drying its current design. Little bronze and wooden artifacts adorned a series of shelves on the far side of the room and Yuki caught sight of the archway leading to her balcony.

"Do you know how to make rope?" Tohru asked suddenly.

"No." Yuki answered quietly.

Tohru snatched something from another table and showed him. It was a double colored rope of red and gold. She smiled then and said, "I'll teach you! We'll make one blue and gray to match your hair!"

Slowly, Yuki let a smile form on his lips. It felt odd, since he hadn't expected to be smiling at his mistress. Now he realized that it wasn't the fear of punishment that he should be worried of, but actually the fear of losing the energy to keep up with her.

"Here is the balcony," she said when the tour of her bedroom was done, "I planted all of these flowers. Do you like them?"

Yuki found himself smiling again, "Yes."

After admiring the blossoming flowers, he looked over at the table and practically winced. There was a loaf of bread set upon it. Yuki rolled his eyes and told himself that he had to be getting used to be hungry all the time; just ignore it. While he was shown the many vases and flowers by Tohru, he never let his gaze wander back toward the table until she decided she wanted to sit down. Yuki, however, remained standing, completely confused at to what he should do when his mistress sits.

"I'll show you the rest of the house later, yes?" she said and then stared out over the town.

She was silent for a long time, looking as though she was thinking and then she sighed. Yuki kept his vision upon her and gave her a look of concern at her sudden change of mood. She was so happy and now it looks as though she was brooding. He let his hand reach out, but he didn't place it on top of hers like he wanted to. Instead, he let it fall short, but let it into her distance. She has been so unlike what he expected, so might as well give her a little concern back, which was Yuki's line of thinking.

He was surprised when she patted his hand and replied, "Oh, I'm all right. It's just at first I was so happy to get you, now I don't think it's fair."

"A lot of things are not fair, Tohru." Hatori suddenly appeared, leaning at the archway.

Both of them jumped and gasped lightly.

"I apologize," Hatori smirked a little, "I just wanted to check in on you." He aimed that at Tohru, but he let his gaze fall on Yuki with a warning.

Recovering from the start, Tohru replied, "We're all right. I just wanted to show him around."

"As a reply to what you saying before, my daughter," Hatori said, taking a seat next to her and motioning Yuki down to sit on the ground, "a lot of things are not fair in life. Glaucus here probably had slaves where he was from, too. Or maybe he was just a peasant and was captured, who knows. But the point is, some people are slaves and others are noble. You, Tohru, are a noble, so it is only your natural right to have a slave. Don't worry about little Glaucus, here." Hatori started to pet Yuki's head, which made him hunch his shoulders like before, "He understands. Don't you, Glaucus?"

The fingers tightened in his hair a bit, but not painfully, just a warning, "Yes." Yuki replied.

"Good boy." Hatori smiled very slightly and pushed Yuki's shoulder so he leaned against the chair and scratched a little part of his neck hairline with his nail, "You understand also, Tohru, yes?"

"Yes," Tohru replied immediately, but Yuki could tell that she didn't truly believe what her father was telling her.

Hatori stood after one more pat on the head for Yuki, with Tohru following in suit. Yuki stood also and followed two steps behind them. Then he wondered to himself as they crossed Tohru's bedroom if that was the right thing to do.

"If anything, Tohru," Hatori said to her when they reached her door, "think of him as a pet and not a servant. That would make it easier for you, right?"  
Tohru took a glance at Yuki and it was obvious to him that she couldn't think of him as a pet or anything in the animal nature, but she wanted to make her father happy, Yuki assumed, which was why she answered, "Yes."

Hatori then looked to Yuki also and smiled, reaching out and lifting his chin with a finger such as when he did before Yuki met Tohru, "How nice. He follows you." Another pat on the head, but this one was a tad rougher than the last, obviously another threat, "Just like he's supposed to do." Turning then, he opened the door and left quietly.

Tohru let her gaze remain upon the door for a long while and then blinked at Yuki. Stepping forward, she took his shoulders in her hands and stared at him directly in the eye. Whenever he tried to let his eyes flow away, because he thought it was the right thing, she made him look again. They stayed like that for a moment and then she sighed and linked his arm with her own as they walked slowly back to the balcony.

She sat and when Yuki didn't move, she looked up at him, "You sit also."

Yuki did, but on the ground like before with Hatori. She frowned and glanced at the chair next to hers and then said, "Do you want to sit on the chair?"

"I'm just fine down here, mistress." Yuki answered quietly. Hatori wouldn't like it if he came in and saw Yuki sitting next to his daughter like an equal. For now, he didn't want to make any waves with this family.

A piece of bread suddenly came into his line of vision, making him swallow and try to tear his gaze away, but Tohru said to him, "Here, take it. I know you are hungry. I can tell just by your face."

Hesitantly, Yuki took the bread and when he didn't find any trick and he couldn't here footsteps coming, he greedily bit down on its soft surface. He was surprised to taste honey and was touched a little when Tohru took the time to apply it and actually care, really.

When he finished the bread, Tohru giggled and said, "You have honey on your lip."

Yuki blinked and then let his tongue lick the side of his mouth, which just made her laugh more. Not seeing the amusement, Yuki frowned up at her. The frown left spontaneously when she cupped his face with her hands. Yuki swallowed and tried to bow his head away, but she held firm.

"I can't think of you as a pet, Glaucus." She admitted to him, "I can barely think of you as a servant. If anything, will you be my friend?"

Yuki's eyes widened, but after a moment, they softened again and he smiled, "Yes."

* * *

**Himmels:** Ok, now everyone say 'Awwwww' for the cliche!

**Audience:** -crickets-

**Draculina:** Ok...Everyone say 'Yaaaaaay' for some trouble I'm about to cause for Yuki!

**Audience:** -murmurs of assassination-

**Himmels:** O.O' We promise that there will be lemons just to let you know.

**Audience: **Yaaaaay!

**Draculina:** Heh heh, that's what they want. Review now, so you'll get an update!

* * *


	5. Dysmenis Episkepsi

**Himmels:** Buwahaha! Rising conflict of doom! Hopefully y'all will like this chapter. Can you believe that it has been nearly three weeks since we updated? It seriously doesn't feel that way for me.

**Draculina:** Me either...Time flies, I guess. Sorry if these updates seem to spaced out for you, but imagine what it'll be like when we start school once more. Heh heh...Junior year for us.

**Himmels:** We're out of the sophomore slump as they call it and ready for action. But for now: too the hot tub!

**Draculina:** Yes! To the hot tub!

**Himmels and Draculina:** -both scurry away-

**Chapter 5**

**Dysmenis Episkepsi**

* * *

_"It is hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head."_

**--Sally Kempton**

* * *

Life with Tohru was relatively simple for Yuki. She was easily pleased by his actions and they couldn't be separated. Their relationship grew and grew for the span of a month and never once during that time did Yuki disappoint Tohru or her mother and father with anything. The other slaves within the household were fond of him and found that his help around the estate made chores and other necessities of servitude go a lot quicker. He was living a pretty good life for a slave.

Yuki slept upon a mat next to Tohru's bed. His first night sleeping there, Tohru gave him a blanket, which he gratefully took for the cold nights. Grudgingly, Yuki forced open his heavy eyes when the sun from the balcony window hit his face. Lethargic and practically sleep walking, he stumbled to the balcony archways and pulled a curtain to block the sun from Tohru. She wasn't required to get up early, so he made sure she got a good sleep.

Yawning and dragging his feet slowly, Yuki walked across the room, accidentally bumping into couch, and proceeded to the door, where he would descend the stairs and help the ladies in the kitchen. Before he closed the door behind him, Yuki stole a glance at his young mistress and smiled. She was curled up like a cat in her large bed with her overstuffed pillows surrounding her, which minimized her all ready small stature. When he arrived in the kitchen, he was greeted with smiles from Nephele and Xanthe. Eris, however, immediately put him to work.

"Ah, there you are!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a shelf, "Set the table with the small platters and cups, Glaucus."

Yuki immediately did as he was told. He grabbed three of the tiny plates and cups and placed them upon the table accordingly. This was an everyday process that Yuki had quickly gotten used to. In fact, Yuki has gotten used to many things pertaining to the family.

Lord Hatori was less stern with him as time went on when he saw how fond his daughter was of him, but he still had some little quirks. He didn't like his schedule or everyday processes disrupted, but Yuki didn't know that the first few days of being his slave. Now, Yuki realizes that there is a system that his Lord goes by and after the slap Yuki got for trying to clean his rather messy library, he hasn't done anything for Hatori that he hasn't asked him to do. Yuki thought he'd appreciate him for cleaning his little chamber, but quite the opposite, obviously. Later, Hatori explained to him that he knew where everything was within the cluttered library and he didn't want anything lost. After that, the crown of Yuki's head was stroked when Hatori figured that the thought of Yuki wanting to help him was rather nice.

Yuki didn't see much of Uotani during his service, for she stayed within her quarters often and leaves unexpectedly with Nephele usually in tow. She had Yuki do more deliveries for the neighbors than anything, but there were also times where she would let him into her chambers and talk a little about nothing important. Yuki decided that Uotani was very mysterious and generally kept to herself.

Though they rarely spoke it, Lord Hatori and Lady Uotani did, in fact, love each other very much. Eris told Yuki the story of how they met and how he seduced her into eventual marriage. When Nephele said that she was bought as a gift for Lady Uotani, apparently she was one of the wooing gifts. Xanthe has been with Hatori for a long time, so she also knew about Hatori's love for Uotani. She used to accompany him during the night escapades he and Uotani had when they were younger. Truthfully, Yuki couldn't imagine Hatori or Uotani being so romantic.

The footsteps of the slaves' master sounded upon the stairs, so they all went in positions. They stood with their backs erect and when he entered with Uotani directly behind him, the four of them bowed and said in unison, "Good morning, master. Good morning, mistress."

"Good morning." They both answered.

A hand covered Hatori's yawn and as he walked by Yuki he ran a hand through his hair and said, "Glaucus, go wake Tohru."

"Yes, master." Yuki bowed his head and made his way to the stairs.

Before he could even mount them, Tohru appeared coming down, so he quickly moved out of her way and bowed when she reached him while saying, "Good morning, mistress Tohru."

Yuki could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "Good morning, Glaucus."

Usually in the mornings the family talked about what they planned on doing that day while they ate bread dipped in wine, but today, something seemed off. Yuki sat on the ground, his back on Tohru's chair and with his blue and gray rope to entertain himself. Just as Tohru said, she taught him how to make rope. While fixing a little weave at the bottom of it, Yuki listened into the conversation.

"Tohru," Uotani said to her, "do you know who is coming here soon?"

Swallowing and then blinking in puzzlement, she answered, "No. Who will be visiting?"

"You're betrothed." Hatori replied easily.

Yuki's eyes widened and he felt Tohru jump slightly in her seat, "O-oh," she said nervously, "Is he really?"

"Just coming to visit for a while." Hatori said, with a flick of his wrist, "He wants to talk to you and discuss when the wedding will take place. You've met him before, so it'll be easy."

She nodded her head, but Yuki could still feel the nervousness radiating of her, which made him give way to concern. He twisted his back, so he could turn and see her and then placed a hand at the corner of her chair, catching her attention. When their eyes locked, Tohru smiled at his worries and was about to say something to him, but Hatori saw what Yuki was doing.

"Glaucus!" he said, waving his hand away from her, "Not at the table. You've never begged before." He said with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"Oh, no, father, he wasn't." Tohru said, "I guess I seemed nervous to him. He must have heard that my future husband is coming."

"So protective," Hatori said with a satisfied smile. Snapping his fingers, he pointed to the ground next to him. Yuki crawled over and then blinked up at him. When his hand came down, Yuki closed his eyes, but the limb landed softly on his head with that familiar petting motion. Hatori looked up to Tohru and asked, "Will you go to the market today?"

"If you want me to." She answered, "Do you need something?"

"Eris has matters to attend to here, so she can't go. Your mother has her own business also and requires Nephele. Xanthe needs to deliver a message for me, so you are the only one left." Hatori looked down at Yuki at that and said, "You'll go with her, of course, won't you, Glaucus?"

"Yes, master." Yuki responded, earning another smile.

"I'm glad you talked me into him, Uotani." Hatori said to her, taking his hand away.

As Yuki moved back to Tohru, he thought, '_Me too_.'

After breakfast, Tohru and Yuki went back to her bedroom and Yuki watched her do her studies when her teacher arrived. He heard Hatori tell her one day "Stupid women attract stupid and untrustworthy men, so I want you to be intelligent and have a good husband. Hopefully, your betrothed won't betray…or he'll be hearing from me…" he mumbled the last part more to himself, but Yuki heard and snickered later that night. Though it was unusual for women to be taught, Yuki suspected that the man who taught his mistress had grown to be open-minded to such a thing.

When her studies were done, Tohru worked on some of her various craftworks. Currently, she was painting a small mouse upon a little palate of stone. Yuki grinned at it when he peeked over her shoulder.

"I like mice." Tohru told him, "I think they are rather adorable, but many people don't like them. Kind of like you, Glaucus."

He blinked at her with question.

"Well, back where you are from, the other boys must have been a little bit jealous of your good looks, I'm sure. Adorable," she said with her sweet smile and setting the palate aside, "but unloved." Standing and stretching, she asked, "Well, shall we go off to the market? It has to be a little near noon now."

Yuki frowned at the various meanings within her statement and decided not to let his thoughts dwindle on the matter.

Once arriving downstairs and informing her father of her leave, Tohru led the way to the front door and Eris gave Yuki a small basket to put the items that they were going to buy inside. Smiling widely, Tohru led the way to the market. As it turns out, Tohru loved the vendors, but rarely went. When they finished the short walk, Tohru wandered towards the fruits being displayed.

"Hmmm…" Tohru examined some of the olives, "What do you think of these, Glaucus?" she held a bunch up for him.

Yuki leaned down and blinked at them. After not finding any imperfection to protest, he nodded and she placed them into the basket. This little system went on for a while, until they reached some exotic fruits that Yuki hasn't even seen before. Knowing he wasn't aloud to touch anything, Yuki leaned down and cocked his head at the oddly shaped green fruit.

"You don't know what that is, do you?" Tohru laughed and picked it up, "It's called a pear."

"…Pear…" he repeated, wanting desperately to touch it.

"Yes, and these are called grapes, figs, plums, jujubes, carobs, apples, and so much more." She smiled and said, "I'll buy two of any of these for both of us. Which do you want?"

Yuki's eyes strayed back to the odd looking pear. After contemplating, he pointed at it. Tohru smiled again and placed two into Yuki's basket.

They continued their shopping, buying breads, fruits, vegetables, and all the other necessities of the household. Once done paying, Tohru led Yuki to a stairway outside a shop, where they sat down and dug for the pears. Before he ate it, Yuki examined every bit of the fruit. He found that licking it left an odd aftertaste and then using his nail, he also found that it was rather soft like his favorite fruit from the Asia Minor, the peach.

"Do you have peaches here, mistress?" Yuki asked her quietly.

"What's a peach?" she asked.

"A type of fruit…its nothing…" he dismissed it quickly and at that he took a bite.

He smiled happily at how juicy it was and how it will temporarily replace his beloved peach.

"Do you like it?" Tohru asked.

"I like it." He said still smiling.

They sat together upon the stairway, eating lazily and not talking. They watched the people go by and how they interacted, sometimes laughing at a few discreetly. As they watched a scene play out between two men in the distance, they did not notice another man join their little rest.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." A voice that chilled Yuki's heart announced to his right.

Kyo had appeared, leaning against the stone rail along side the stairs, smiling down at both Tohru and Yuki. The slave immediately tensed and put up a guard against Kyo, subconsciously blocking Tohru a little with his arm.

"K-Kyo." Tohru said nervously, standing with Yuki, "This _is_ a surprise."

When the less than innocent smile came forth upon Kyo's lips and he made to move forward, Yuki stood completely in front of his mistress and glared death. Kyo stopped his advance with raised eyebrows and a grin, obviously holding back a chuckle.

"Oh, Glaucus," Tohru said, looking up and placing a hand upon his arm, "don't worry, this is just Kyo. Remember my betrothed you heard about? It's all right. He's not going to hurt me."

'_Yes, he is, Tohru…_' Yuki thought miserably as he was pushed gently out of the way by his mistress.

Halfheartedly humbled, Yuki sat a few steps above Tohru and Kyo and watched them speak together. The nervousness had left Tohru completely during the time of the conversation. Soon they were talking of the family and friends and what has been happening over on his side of Pharsalus and then on Tohru's side. He then told her about the war and the journey back. At that, he turned and flicked his eyes to Yuki.

"I remember this slave from the lineup." He told her, "What was it that you named him?"

"Glaucus." She replied with a smile, "Because of his hair."

Kyo nodded slowly and then reached out toward Yuki, making him shoot back and away.

"Oh, Glaucus!" Tohru said, catching his hand as she leaned upwards, "He isn't going to hurt you either. Come on, meet Kyo. If we are to be married then you'll have to get used to him." She blushed at her words and then looked to Kyo saying, "Right?"

He smiled, "Right." Shifting around again, he reached out once more to Yuki, "Come here. Like Tohru said, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you want to meet your mistress' soon-to-be husband?"

Yuki looked desperately to Tohru, but he judged by the look in her eyes that she wanted the two of them to get along. She wasn't aware of what he did to him when they were traveling, so how was she to know to keep them apart? Taking a silent deep breath, Yuki inched down to their level to the stairs, but still kept a little distance from Kyo. Sighing, the Greek grabbed Yuki's arm and tugged him roughly, closing the gap that was too large for him. When Yuki let out a cry of surprise and a bit of pain, Tohru bit her lip and looked as if to protest.

Working up the courage, she managed to say, "Um, wasn't that a little harsh?"

Kyo shook his head and replied, "You must treat them with discipline or they will disobey you, Tohru. He understands, don't worry."

Tohru gave him the same look she gave her father when he told her to treat Yuki as a pet. Diverting his attention back to Yuki, Kyo patted his head and smiled.

"Oh!" Tohru suddenly cried, making the males jump and look to see what was wrong, "I forgot olive oil!" she stood very quickly and said, "I'll be right back!" and then dashed off and then skidded to a stop, "Oh, Glaucus!"

Yuki prepared to run after her, but Kyo called instead, "I'll watch him!"

"All right. I'll be right back!" and she was lost within the people and merchants.

A dark chuckle escaped Kyo and he lunged forward, grabbing Yuki by the waist and pulled him, so that he fit in between his legs, "So…" he said quietly, "Where were we before you tried to crush my face the last time we were this close?"

Yuki's expression was full of fear as he tried to push away subtly, so he didn't attract attention over to him by the merchants and towns people. Though Yuki knew that if the people around them did notice, then it wouldn't be so uncommon to them to see two people very close and they'd probably assume that they were just lovers. There also wouldn't be any cries of help that would be answered even if Yuki bothered to try.

"I think I remember…" Kyo whispered into his ear, his breath making Yuki shiver and shut his eyes tight, "I was just about to have you…" Kyo ran a hand down Yuki's face and kissed his cheek softly, slowly trailing down, "I'm so happy that Tohru's family bought you. I think I'll make this visit to my Tohru's family planned earlier. In fact, what better time then now?" at that, he released Yuki from his grasp and stood abruptly.

Before Yuki could scurry away, Kyo jerked him up by the wrist and pressed him hard against the stone rail. Yuki winced and leaned away, straining his back painfully, but Kyo closed the distance and kissed Yuki roughly. However, Kyo didn't get a chance to breech the barrier of his tight lips, for two ladies appeared atop the stairs and gasped lightly.

Kyo released Yuki's mouth and looked up with heavy lidded eyes, "So sorry, ladies. This isn't the place is it?" and at that he let out a river of charm through his smile.

"Oh, it's all right." The ladies giggled as they came down the stairs.

One looked to Yuki and then put on a face of concern, "…He's trembling."

Kyo flicked his eyes to Yuki and quickly said, "Nervousness." Then whispered, "Virgin."

A hand went to her mouth as she covered a smile and a giggle while she blushed, "Sorry! Good day, lords."

"Good day, my ladies." The charm never left Kyo as he bowed slightly to them. When they were out of sight Kyo turned back to Yuki and grinned as he leaned in to him, "You're so pretty that you pass as a lord. How pleasing."

"I'm back!" Tohru's voice issued.

Kyo moved away from Yuki and looked to her with a cunning smile, "Tohru, do you mind taking me to your parents now? Why should we postpone when I'm ready and willing?"

At first she was flustered, but Tohru quickly recovered and she nodded, "Yes, father will be happy to see you."

Still shaking from shock, Yuki picked up the basket and speedily made to stand behind his mistress. She placed the small pot of oil into the basket and then said, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." Kyo motioned. As they walked Kyo said, "I must say, you're Glaucus is a very pretty slave. And very obedient! He seems to care for you."

"Well, I guess you can say we're friends." Tohru said, looking to Yuki. She blinked when she saw the pained expression upon his usually neutral face, "Glaucus…what's wrong?"

Yuki's jaw tightened and he shook his head, "I'm just feeling peculiar, mistress."

"It's probably the heat." Kyo said, eyeing Yuki with a smirk.

"We'll hurry back then!" Tohru exclaimed and placed a hand upon her slave's head, "Your skin is hot, but I suppose that it is from the heat. Do you feel ill? Are you having difficulty breathing? Do you feel weak? Are your eyes-,"

"Mistress," Yuki forgot about Kyo for the moment and smiled, "I'll be all right. Thank you for your concern."

The rest of the way back was silent. Tohru kept glancing at Yuki with worry and was accidentally mumbling to herself about different ailments that might cure him from the heat. Kyo merely listened to his future wife talk to her self with the tiniest of smiles and a raised eyebrow and then took a peek at Yuki. He grinned a little menacingly when Yuki caught his eye contact and quickly looked away with a flushed face. Yuki didn't want him marrying Tohru…The marriage of Tohru and Kyo would bring Yuki closer to him and Yuki believed that Tohru would surely get her heart broken by Kyo's lecherous ways. For now, however, Yuki decided that he should keep his thoughts upon what was happening now and that meant to keep Tohru out of everything that was happening between him and the other Greek. Kyo's advances will remain a total secret, he resolved without falter.

* * *

**Himmels:** From thinking about it...I bet you guys are wondering what we are doing in a hot tub when its summer...Well, its cold at nights where we are from.

**Draculina:** And we absolutely hate being cold, so any form of warmth is welcome, haha. Anyway, as we said, the conflict is rising. Well, this one at least.

**Himmels:** Conflict is fun for the reviewers...but adding a sadist just makes it more enjoyable for us. Hur hur hur...

**Draculina:** Thank you for reading and we hope to thank you for reviewing. Don't disappoint us. Review. Press that little blue button. You can do it.


	6. Ypotagi

**Hi**mmels: Buwahaha! We just got done with a fishing trip and we caught two catfish! They are now in the pond waiting for us to catch them again! XD

**Draculina:** Our brother had this huge sturgeon on the line, but right when he reeled it to the boat, the fish managed to break free and it swam off. Bro was so pissed.

**Himmels:** We'll be going tuna fishing soon! Maybe two weeks! A hunting trip is also planned. DIE BOARS! DIE!

**Draculina: **Heh heh...Yeah...all of them...die... O.o

**Himmels:** Anyway...Onto the story. Since we refuse to tell anyone when exactly Hatsuharu will enter, we will say this...The more pain we cause Yuki _now_, the more injuries that Haru will have to fix _later_.

**Draculina:** In other words, if we F-up his mind, Hatsuharu will have to be Mr. Fixit and then they'll eventually...hur hur hur...

**Chapter 6**

**Ypotagi**

* * *

_"In the part of this universe that we know there is great injustice and often the good suffer, and often the wicked prosper, and one hardly knows which of those is the more annoying."_

**--Bertrand Russell**

* * *

Kyo spied Yuki over the top of his cup of wine as he took a long sip. Setting it down again, he traced the rim with his finger slowly and turned his attention back to Hatori, who was talking to him about the family matters. Uotani asked news of his father, but he brushed the question off quickly, signifying to the Hatori family that there was turmoil right now. Again, Kyo's eyes strayed and lingered on Yuki as he watched the little slave twist a rope around his fingers.

Tearing off a piece of his bread, Kyo leaned down and extended it to Yuki. The servant flinched back and watched the Greek's every move, not believing he just wants to feed him some bread.

Hatori looked down at Yuki and said, "If he offers it to you, go ahead."

"Come, come," Kyo pressured and held it out more.

"Just take it, Glaucus, it's all right." Tohru encouraged gently.

Still, Yuki didn't move, which made Kyo glare down at him and retreat back into his seat, "I'm not sure why he is so frightened of me."

"That was rude, Glaucus." Hatori scolded and gave Yuki a severe look, "Wait for me in my chambers. You've been acting unpleasant since Lord Kyo first arrived."

Yuki stared up at his master with pleading eyes and hesitated.

"Glaucus!" Hatori raised his hand, making Yuki shrink away. "Go." He pointed.

He backed slowly, still on his hands and knees and then dashed off in the direction of his master's chamber. Yuki bit his lip and slipped inside the doorway and stepped into the cluttered library. He hugged himself and sat down against the table, dreading that the door would open again.

The entire time Kyo has been around the Hatori family home, Yuki has been subtly shepherding Tohru away from him. Lady Uotani was the first to notice. She mentioned Yuki's herding stunt to Hatori and he immediately put a stop to it and made Yuki go work with the other servants of the house. Eventually, Tohru came to retrieve him and Yuki didn't bother to hide the fact that he was wary of Kyo and avoided him completely and sometimes even cast dirty leers toward him, earning more chastisement issued from his master and elder mistress.

Yuki was at first too lost in his thoughts to hear the chamber door open, but he did catch the sight of his advancing master. Yuki tucked his knees under himself and bowed his head and soon saw Hatori's feet at the top of his vision. He wanted to look up, but he knew that this wasn't the time. Hatori grabbed Yuki's shirt roughly and jerked him upward, making Yuki gasp slightly in fright. He brought his hands up to his chest, preparing to deflect some blows, even though that would only earn more.

"Why are you acting this way?" Lord Hatori asked him, putting his face close, "You were perfect up until now."

Confused as to answer or not, Yuki remained silent, which turned out to be the wrong choice. A sharp slap stung his face and knocked him onto the table.

"Answer me." Hatori demanded.

Again, Yuki hesitated and another slap was thrown. Before Yuki could back away, Hatori managed to snatch his wrist and hold him in place. Yuki let out a cry of pain and fear, but Hatori was deaf to his pleas and raised his hand in a threat, "If you know what is good for you, Glaucus, you'll stop this nonsense with Kyo."

Yuki tried to jerk his arm away, but his feet slid from under him and he fell to the ground. The grip weakened and he managed to slip from his grasp and shy away quickly so that his back was to the wall and knees to his chest.

Gulping, he shut his eyes tight and tucked his head away when Hatori reached him. Lord Hatori grappled onto his hair, dragged him to the other side of the room, and started to shuffle through a shelf.

"If you want to act badly, Glaucus, then you'll be treated badly."

Yuki was then forced onto his stomach with Hatori's knee digging into his back. He tried to wrench away when his skirts were pulled from his body, the bronze clip broken. A switch lashed down on Yuki's bear legs making him give a sharp cry. He bit down on his arm, trying to cover his yells and hold back his tears, but the switch came down nonstop and soon he felt the tickling of liquid down his calves that told him he was bleeding.

"_Suushi! Nanitozo_!" Yuki broke into his native language.

Momentarily, the switch ceased and Yuki broke into sobs.

"What did you just say?" Hatori asked quietly, "Did you just speak in your original tongue?"

"_Nanitozo suushi…nanitozo…_" Yuki begged.

"You dare to speak in that repulsive language under my roof?" Hatori growled, "You arrogant little bastard!"

The switch came down rapidly after that utterance of words and when Yuki's legs were covered in blood, Hatori moved on to his back and struck his face hard enough for Yuki to lose his vision for a few seconds. Finally, when it seemed like there was no other form of pain that Hatori could inflict on little Yuki, he pushed away from pinning down the slave and stood. With the release of pressure, Yuki was able to curl up against the wall, his sobs near hysteria.

Hatori stared down at the slave and sneered in disgust at how his stone flooring was being dyed red by Yuki's blood, "Clean up the mess you made." And at that, he left.

For a long while, Yuki didn't move. He started when he heard the door open and trembled, fearing that it was Hatori or Kyo. When he felt a hand upon his head, he yelped and attempted to move away.

"It's just me, don't worry."

'_Tohru…_' Yuki thought, his cries quieting and eyes opening to look up at her.

She stroked his face without harming his injuries and said to him, "Eris and Nephele will clean you up. Xanthe and I will get rid of this mess. I'm sorry, Glaucus…"

With his arms slung over the women's shoulders, Yuki was then led down the hall and into the room where he first was cleaned up and given clothes to be introduced to his new family. Gently, Eris guided Yuki to the ground and laid him on his stomach. Nephele said a few soothing words, but really, nothing could help Yuki at that point. Since he was all ready stripped of his clothing, they immediately began to pour water gently over his body, washing most of the blood away.

With amazing delicacy, the ladies brushed rags over his legs that took the most pain and over his back. They then applied medicine that lessened the stinging sensations and would help heal. Constantly, they looked toward Yuki in worry for he didn't say a word and barely moved. His eyes stopped leaking tears, but it looked as if he could start once more at any moment.

"Did I order you two to help him?" In his usual silent movement, Hatori had again managed to sneak upon them all.

Yuki immediately began to tremble once more and a few more tears managed to escape his shut tight eyes. He heard his master take a few steps inside and he felt his fellow slaves beside him tense.

"Father! Father!" Tohru slid to a halt in the doorway, panting. "It was my orders. I made them do it."

"Tohru…" Hatori warned.

"I did." She insisted.

He growled, but turned away from her and commanded, "Stop helping that little deviant. He is going to finish that mess he made in my chambers and he'll be sleeping in the cellar tonight. Right where he belongs."

"But father-,"

"No 'buts', Tohru." Hatori said sternly and before she could retort with anything, he continued, "Glaucus, you'll accompany me to apologize to Kyo. Immediately."

Everybody was silent and staring down at him, so Yuki took the opportunity to slowly hoist his self up. He waved away the hands of Eris and Nephele before Lord Hatori could shout at them and looked up at his master. Glaring still, Hatori turned around and walked briskly down the hall with a limping and sore Yuki trying to keep up. He could hear the other three behind him, speaking lowly to each other in distraught.

When they reached the dining room, Yuki hesitated at the door when he saw Kyo and Uotani. They paused in their conversation when they caught sight of Hatori entering the room and even Uotani blinked when she saw the state of Yuki's condition.

"Glaucus." Hatori said sharply, making Yuki jump.

Tentatively, Yuki walked forward with his eyes lowered until he reached Kyo. He then slowly went down to his hands and knees, his hair falling forward to cover his face and he said in a broken voice, "I'm sorry…my master. Please forgive me for the way I've been acting…master…" When he felt Kyo's hands under his arms, he flinched, squeaked and ducked away. The hands, however, did not let go, but instead pulled Yuki off from all fours.

Kyo's lustful smile was shown only to Yuki while he said, "Of course, I forgive you. You're only a little jealous of my closeness with your mistress, am I correct?"

"Oh," Uotani said, pursing her lips as she contemplated, "that actually makes sense of how he has been acting."

"It does." Hatori agreed, but still glared at Yuki violently.

Luckily, Yuki didn't have to answer that, for Kyo had already let go of Yuki and turned to Hatori, "Well, that is that, yes? The night is soon to be late, I better take my leave."

"No, you should stay." Hatori said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Stay only one night, if you mustn't. We already had a plan with each other that'd you'd stay the week. Though it is early, why not start now?"

Kyo smiled up at him, "If you insist. I would love to get to know your daughter better, anyway. She is lovely, by the way. Beautiful, gentle, and I can actually hold a conversation with her." He laughed.

Hatori smiled back at him with pride, "Yes, I've had her trained by the best scholars." Before a conversation erupted, he leered back down to Yuki and ordered, "Go clean your mess."

Yuki hunched down and quickly darted away.

He never thought that he'd have to clean up his own blood one day. It was better than cleaning up someone else's, he decided, but it was still rather disturbing. Tohru and Xanthe left the utensils that they were using from before, so Yuki didn't have to get too into it. There was also cleans skirts waiting for him by the bucket, so he was immensely pleased by that. No shirt, however. After all this time, he was still uncomfortable with showing his body like that.

Without a hint of his blood anywhere throughout the chambers, Yuki who was on his haunches at first, sat back and sighed. When the door opened, he gasped and tensed at the sight of his master. Hatori walked over and stood above him, while inspecting his work.

"Out." He commanded, when he found nothing.

Hurriedly, Yuki grabbed the bucket and threw the rags in and nearly tripped over himself trying to get away. Thankfully, he didn't spill anything in his rush and he was able to refrain from getting shouted at once more. Very cautiously, he stepped as deliberately as he could down the stairs with the water and blood filled bucket. He grunted slightly when he reached the bottom step and quickly made his way to the front door where he could pour it out. Setting the bucket down for a second, he slipped through the door and padded against the stones on his toes. Hopping onto the flat dirt, he grimaced at how the dew from the night made the top layer turn nearly to mud.

Yuki quickly scurried behind the house and where he found the spot where he could throw away the dirty water, he set it down first for a break and twisted his arm to get some of the strain out. Knowing it wouldn't help any, he picked up the bucket again, but was surprised at how weightless it was and thrust it, watching the water fling away. He looked up to see who helped and froze, letting his side drop. Kyo stood beside him, but his smile wasn't there and that was what worried Yuki. He took a gradual step back, but Kyo took a step forward. Their steps were in time, Yuki's eyes trained on the predator before him and Kyo, his eyes sizing Yuki up as if to see he was worthy prey.

For a moment, Yuki froze once more. Kyo, however, kept advancing. Before he could get any closer, Yuki turned and ran full speed to the house. He could barely hear the soft snicker that issued from Kyo. Once inside, he leaned against the door and let out his pent up breath in a shaky stream. Quietly, he tapped through the various halls and corridors and eventually made it to the kitchen where he wanted to help the ladies. Though they told him that help wasn't needed, he held firm and picked up some of the dishes from the table.

When they were through with that, they all said good night to each other and left to their separate designated sleeping areas. Yuki almost started to go upstairs, but then he remembered that he wouldn't be sleeping beside Tohru's bed tonight. Yuki bit back a worried and frustrated groan, but decided that he should check on her, just in case. Though he told himself that she was a big girl and she didn't really need him, he still cracked open her door and peeked inside. He blinked when he saw her leaning over the edge of her bed to stare at the empty mat. He heard her sigh and watched her turn away.

He silently closed the door with a frown and tiptoed his way back toward the stairs. He was nearly there, but he jumped and gasped when the door next to him opened and an arm grabbed him at the waist and pulled him inside. With one arm still around the waist, another was closed around his mouth, so that his cries of surprise and fright went unheard. When he saw a flash of orange hair, Yuki nearly went into shock. Reaching back, Kyo initiated the wooden lock and Yuki managed to twist out of his grasp. With Kyo blocking the exit, he looked around frantically for a means of escape, but this spare bedroom didn't have a balcony like the others did.

"Finally," Kyo said breathily, brushing his hair back with his fingers, "I finally got you, pretty one."

Yuki started to back away, but Kyo lunged forward and caught him before he could run. He prepared a loud yell that was bound to awake someone, but Kyo fisted his hand and struck him hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and then pushed him back into the bed. While Yuki struggled to catch his breath, Kyo straddled him and caught both of the slave's wrists into his large hand. Before Yuki could get a chance to catch his breath to the point of shouting, Kyo covered his mouth with his hand and clamped it hard.

"That wouldn't be so wise." He whispered.

Glaring, Yuki started to fight against him and tried to buck away. He was already weak from the beating he took from Lord Hatori, so the struggle was a lost cause. When Yuki momentarily stopped to catch his breath, Kyo leaned down and said huskily, "Think about it, little boy. It's either you or Tohru."

At the mention of his mistress' name, Yuki stopped moving and stared up at him with fright in his large eyes.

"You or Tohru." Kyo gave him the choice with a grin.

'_Tohru…_' Yuki thought, '_What is there to think about?_'

Yuki lowered his eyes and tried to relax his tense muscles. Seeing the sudden change, Kyo raised his eyebrow and eased his grip on Yuki's mouth. When he let it go and Yuki didn't shout nor did he move, Kyo smiled.

"What a good slave." Kyo kissed his cheek and released his wrists, so he could cup his face, "So good."

Yuki let his arms slide to his side and still refrained from moving. Kyo easily ripped off Yuki's skirts from the feeble knot, so Yuki laid out before him; submissive and pitiful. The dark chuckle escaped Kyo again and he said to him, "I hope you are ready."

Still, Yuki remained quiet. His limbs were trembling, but ready for whatever will happen. When he tried to close his eyes, Kyo tapped his face, "No, no," he said, "I want to watch you." Quite suddenly, Yuki felt the searing pain of being penetrated without preparation. He held back a groan of pain by biting his bottom lip and gripping the sheets. Small squeaks were the only thing that managed to escape his lips. He felt blood running down his leg, but still didn't move. Instead of the pain easing away like he thought it would, it seemed to only escalate every time Kyo thrust hard into him. Finally, a cry managed to escape Yuki and a few tears were falling from his eyes.

"You're so adorable when you're in pain."

* * *

**Himmels:** Like we said, the more pain now, the more we'll pretty much have to make it up to you. Think of it that way and you'll be glad of Draculina torturing Yuki.

**Draculina:** Ja, think of it like that. It makes it easier to read, haha. I didn't delve into detail with the rape, because they aren't the couple. There will only be light non-con and limes with that.

**Himmels:** Lemons will be for Hatsuharu. :3 Oh, and by the way, we don't speak Japanese, so those words were just a shot in the dark. We know what they mean, but we didn't know how to word them or put them in order.

**Draculina:** We'll all just pretend that their were Japanese in China during that time, alright? Lol, the faster you review, the faster we update!


	7. Klonizomai

**Himmels:** Guten Tag! How is everybody? Like we promised, the quicker the reviews, the quicker the updates. Before we delve into the world of Agapao, we'd like to repeat from before: We do not speak Japanese, so all words said in the language are hoped to be right and ordered correctly.

**Draculina:** In other words, don't be telling us in a review 'hey, you guys did that wrong! Its suppose to be blah blah blah, not bleh bleh bleh!'. Your blahs and blehs are just going to be met with a good ol' go to hell.

**Himmels:** Well said, Draculina.

**Draculina:** Thank you, Himmels.

**Chapter 7**

**Klonizomai**

* * *

_"__If an injury has to be done to a man, it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."_

**--Niccolo Machiavelli**

* * *

For a moment, Yuki thought that it was all a dream. But then he felt warm skin pressed against him and he knew that it wasn't. A certain sinking feeling weighed down his heart and curdled his stomach when he let his eyes flutter open. Yuki's face was against Kyo's chest and the Greek's arm was slung over him, so he was not able to move. He stared at the flawless flesh before him until Kyo finally began to stir slightly. Though he'd much prefer it if Kyo didn't wake up at all, Yuki needed to get downstairs before anyone noticed his disappearance from the cellar.

A deep breath was released from Kyo and Yuki felt his muscles tense against him as he began to stretch. Opening his eyes, he blinked at Yuki and then let a smile form upon his lips. Slowly, he brought his arm up, Yuki watching him from the corner of his eye, and laid his knuckles on Yuki's cheek with gentleness he didn't think the Greek was capable of. He swallowed and tried to crane his neck away, but when that didn't work, he shut his eyes and tucked his face in what he thought was a pillow. Feeling the sleekness and smelling the muskiness led Yuki to know that his head was resting upon Kyo's arm. Flinching away, Yuki tried to move back and toward the edge of the bed.

"What's your rush?" Kyo asked, while catching his waist and pulling him back against his chest.

When Kyo leaned forward to place a kiss upon Yuki's lips, he lifted his head, so all Kyo hit was his neck. This didn't displease Kyo at the least, for he trailed little pecks down his shoulder and licked the little gap between his collar bones, making Yuki cringe. He placed the flats of his hands upon Kyo's chest and pushed away.

"I-I…" he tried, "U-um…The f-family will know if…"

Kyo sighed and ran his hand down Yuki's front, making him suck in a breath, and said, "Yes, they'll know if you don't head down there, won't they?"

Yuki frantically nodded his head and when he tried to sit up he gasped and shot back down with a groan when a sharp pain startled him.

"Oh…" Kyo said a little surprised himself, "You really were a virgin. In a homosexual sense, of course. Or in a heterosexual sense also?"

Yuki glared and attempted to sit up again, this time very gradually.

"Heh…I was your first, huh?" he sounded immensely pleased by that, "Are you terribly sore?" he asked, concern rimming his all consuming amusement.

When Kyo's hand landed upon his hip, Yuki slapped it away and slid off the bed. Walking pained him, but he had to find his skirts and get downstairs before Master Hatori noticed his absence. Actually, Uotani would be more likely to notice before Hatori, but she would surely point it out immediately and he would start the search. Yuki's eyes darted around in search for the accursed skirts, minimizing his movements as much as possible, but Kyo's low whistle made him turn and leer. Kyo dangled the cloth on his index finger and smiled coyly at Yuki. The slave reached for them, but Kyo held them away.

Grinning, the Greek sat up, so that he rested upon his elbow, sheets falling away so they revealed his muscled stomach. For the sake of decency and time, Yuki had no choice, but to walk over to Kyo's side of the bed and take them. Cautiously, Yuki made his way to the opposite end and stopped a little distance from Kyo, who still dangled his skirts, swaying them back in forth in a teasing motion. He reached for them again, but hesitated before he grabbed it. Right when his fingers touched the cloth, Kyo's hands let go and closed around his wrist. Yuki was tugged down and forced into a deep kiss. If he hadn't of gasped, Yuki wouldn't have to be curling his tongue away from the other intruding muscle. A whine escaped him as every inch of Yuki's mouth was explored once more by Kyo.

With a strong twist, Yuki was able to free himself and quickly wrap the skirts around his frame and proceed to the door. Without a word, Yuki opened it and closed it quietly, avoiding a glance at Kyo.

"What were you doing in there?" Hatori asked.

Yuki jumped and leaned away, against the door, to keep from his master. Hurriedly, he tried to think up an excuse, but Uotani and Tohru distracted him from that purpose by also appearing from their bedrooms.

"Well?" Hatori prodded, glaring again.

Panicking, Yuki couldn't think straight. Kyo's door opened behind him and he ended up falling backwards into Kyo's arms. Yuki bit his lip in his protest when Kyo laid his hands upon him to stand him right again, "I'm sorry, little slave. I didn't know you were still here."

Hatori cleared his throat in impatience and Kyo looked up with feigned surprise, "Oh, good morning. Sorry again, I guess," he laughed, "I asked Glaucus here to wake me up this morning."

"Is that so?" Hatori asked, interest lost, "Well, come down and join us with breakfast then."

"Of course." Kyo smiled and then turned his attention to Tohru, "Good morning to you also, my love."

She blushed wildly and mumbled her good mornings shyly.

Yuki stepped away from Kyo's hand that slithered a finger up and down his back and bowed to Tohru. Seeing this, the girl looked to him with a smile. He gazed toward the stairs and then back to her to signify what he wanted, understanding she nodded and said, "Yes, let's go down. Kyo?"

"I'll catch up." He said straightening from leaning against the door frame, "Need to get some more clothes on then just this." He motioned to the flimsy cloth that he found in a rush to keep himself from getting into trouble with Hatori, because of last night's adventure.

Tohru flustered again when she looked down at what he was wearing and linked her arm with Yuki's while turning around and saying, "See you down stairs then."

Before they got to the landing, Yuki gently took his arm back from her and gave her a look she knew the meaning of. Tohru nodded and walked forward with Yuki following, both knowing that they wouldn't be aloud to be as close as they were before since Yuki's swift change of heart during Kyo's visit. When they entered the dining room, the other slaves had already set everything upon the table and pretty much everything was done. Tohru sat at her usual spot and Yuki stood beside Eris, wanting to sit on the ground next to Tohru once more.

Yuki didn't even notice Kyo come down, for he was totally lost in his thoughts like every morning. He was still absentminded when the family finished their meal and stood. When they were a distance away from the table, Yuki barely knew that he was helping at clearing the dishes.

"-cus… Glaucus!"

Yuki jumped at the yelling in his ear saw that Kyo was leaning into him and had his arm grasped in his hand. Glaring, Yuki jerked his arm away and backed.

"Glaucus!" Hatori said in an exasperated groan, "Will you just stop? Did you not learn anything from yesterday?"

Coming forward, Hatori attempted to grab at Yuki, but something inside the little slave just snapped.

"_Choudai sakini kara touhou!" _Yuki shouted and slapped his hands away.

It was as if time stopped when everyone froze within the room and stared.

"Did…Did he just strike you?" Uotani blinked in amazement.

Hatori snarled at him and lunged, but Yuki jumped back. His memory seemed to have lapsed during his stay here, for it seemed every tactic he was taught in Asia for fighting and defense had suddenly just flew back into his mind. With his eyes glazed over, Yuki snarled right back at his "master" and ran at him with full force, tackling him to the ground. His hands closed around his throat like an iron band and Yuki watched him struggle from atop of his chest, not caring at the least.

"Glaucus, no!" Tohru ran forward and took his arm.

Not seeing her clearly, not seeing anything clearly, he shook her away and shoved her back. He didn't really take notice to what he did until he heard her small cry of pain. He blinked, eyes focusing once more and staring at Tohru. She looked to him in shock and only slight fear. He released Hatori then and tried to scamper over to her to see if he hurt her badly, but he wasn't half way when Uotani rushed forward and kicked him against the face yelling, "Don't you hurt my daughter!"

Shaking his head to rid of the pain, he had a momentary lack of defense, which led to Kyo taking the opportunity to bash him to the ground. Yuki gritted his teeth and struggled like mad against Kyo's weight. Growls that escaped him were almost animal-like and the sudden burst of energy threatened to dislodge the Greek on top of him.

"Get some rope or something!" Kyo shouted, growing surprised at how strong the little slave was.

At the mention of rope, Yuki tried to fight against him even harder, but his energy was dwindling quickly. Uotani was the first to return with the rope and rammed her knees into Yuki's upper back to assist Kyo in tying him.

"Just get back!" Kyo shouted.

"Ha, he'll strangle you with that rope before he lets you tie him up with it!" Uotani countered, trying to pin Yuki's flailing arms.

Yuki desperately tried to fight them off, but soon his right hand was all ready bound by the rope and somewhere in his mind, he knew that it was over. Finally, his other hand and his feet were bound also and he was left to wreath against the thick rope.

"He went insane." Hatori came to the conclusion as he watched Yuki frenzied struggle, "We need to get rid of him. Quickly."

"Yes." Uotani didn't hesitate with agreeing, "Let's call the auctioneer and have him send a cart over. I'm not having you lead him, Hatori." She told him sternly.

"He might get free if I did." He nodded.

Kyo thought for a second and then offered, "The auction will refuse to take a mad slave…but…I know a place that will. They'll pay good money for him, believe it or not."

Uotani blinked, "Really? Where is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I know a man who knows the owner and he'll send a cart, don't worry." Kyo reassured her with a hidden smile.

Throughout this, Yuki was slowly losing his energy and his struggles were lessening, until they were mere twitches. He looked to Tohru and the other slaves with desperation, but Tohru was guarded by her mother and the slaves looked away from his gaze with grief. They didn't assist in capturing him, but they didn't help him escape either. The frustration build-up caused Yuki to cry out and continue his abrupt jerking.

Kyo left to go find the man he was talking about and Hatori sat on the chair and watched Yuki. The women had already exited and were distancing their selves from the wild slave.

Coming to the ground next to him, Yuki watched Hatori like a rabbit seeing a hawk's shadow, "You were so perfect…" he said, reaching out to touch his head and pet it like he used to do.

Yuki's reserve was lost again when he tried to touch him. He threw his head back and renewed his fight for freedom and Hatori stepped away again, sympathy no longer in his eyes. He stood watch over the slave for half an hour until Kyo came back.

"A cart is out there waiting, my Lord." Kyo said politely.

"That was quick." Hatori stated, not moving to get up.

"I have many connections with various people." The orange haired man shrugged.

Hatori nodded slowly before standing and saying, "All right, help me with him."  
Like when he was first captured by the Myrmidons, Yuki was lifted and carried by his underarms and knee crooks. With movement limited, his chance for a getaway along with the ropes was slim and none. Panicking again, Yuki soon grew the energy to fight, but the will was leaving just as quickly.

When outside, he caught sight of the small cage upon the cart and started to weep as he fought. He was blaming Kyo for everything. He had the perfect family and was living happily as a slave could. Kyo ruined everything! Nearing the cage, the light brown haired man who leaned next to it opened the gate. By glancing inside, Yuki saw another small figure, curled up in the far corner. They tried to take the ropes from him quickly, before Yuki tried to dart out of the cage again and somehow they managed to do so.

Yuki pounded against the wood encasing and flailed around within the cage, trying to break free of its confinement. He heard a fear filled whine come from the figure in the back, but he didn't care. The blanket that shadowed the far end was being spread to the front as the light haired man started to cover it.

"Tohru!" Yuki yelled. He caught sight of her on the far side of the house and when he yelled she took a few steps forward, but didn't come, "Tohru…" he cried, but not loud enough.

The blanket had engulfed the cage and it was now filled with darkness.

* * *

**Himmels:** Oh, where, oh, where, is our Herr Yuki going? Only we know, buwahahaha! Guess what, my friends! Hatsuharu will be introduced the next chapter! -cues the choir-

**Draculina:** There, there, are y'all happy? You've been begging for us to introduce him for seven chapters already! Lol, well, here he comes.

**Himmels:** We'd like to warn you, however...We aren't the type of authors that make our characters fall in love on a whim...

**Draculina:** If you get our drift -grins-. Anyway, review, so Yuki can meet who is with him in the cage (any guesses? :D) and Hatsuharu!


	8. Pornispiti

**Himmels: **Hallo! We kept putting off posting this, lol, sorry. We've worked a lot this week, so we were too tired to update our chapters. School started for us also, so we won't be working as much, which means more energy.

**Draculina:** Which is awesome. Well, Hatsuharu is finally being introduced and I'll bet y'all will be a little surprised to see who is in the cage with Yuki.

**Himmels:** We just got the 18th manga of Fruits Basket and we are disappointed to see that he won't be in the rest of the volumes as much. He's a very enjoyable character despite everything.

**Draculina:** We wish that Ayame would have a bigger role also, but I guess we also can't be picky with some things like books...

**Chapter 8**

**Pornispiti**

* * *

_"Illegitimus non carborundum"_

**--General Joseph Stillwell**

* * *

The ride was shaky on the cart, making Yuki feel even sicker then he already was. The darkness around the cage was frightening him and the thought of having to live with a new family scared him more. He assumed that they were taking him to another auction, but oh, was he wrong.

The figure at the back of the cage came forward a bit, but still, Yuki could not see his or her face.

"Do you know where they are taking us?" even by the voice, Yuki couldn't tell its gender.

"No."

They were both silent, but then the figure asked, "What's your name?"

Yuki paused and then said sarcastically, "Which one?"

"The one you were born with." It answered shyly.

"…Yuki…"

"…I'm Ritsu."

For the rest of the way, they were both quiet. It was only when the cart stopped, Ritsu let out a small sound of fear. The light brown haired man pulled away the blanket, making the captives squint at the bright light. Looking over, Yuki was shocked that he still couldn't figure out Ritsu's gender. Though, he decided that it looked more female. Ritsu crawled forward to Yuki and touched his arm. He was a lot more frightened then his self, so Yuki silently tried to comfort the scared girl.

The man leaned against the cage, but stood straight when a woman came out of the large building they stopped at. When Yuki looked around, he saw that they were in a gated estate and there were a few young boys and girls sitting upon the grasses, staring at the cage, some with neutral curiosity, others with sympathy. The young looked as though they were being guarded by the men standing over them, which made Yuki wonder what type of auction place this was.

The woman rested her arm upon the top of the cage and leaned down, examining them. She cocked her head and said to the man, "I do believe that they will make a fine addition to my collection. Kureno, take them to the arrival chambers."

"Yes, Akito." Kureno nodded and then motioned for a few other men to help him.

When the cage gate opened, Yuki and Ritsu scurried to the back of the cage and held each other, trying to stay away from the hands that grabbed at them. Yuki noticed that they were exceedingly gentler then the first auction helpers, but he still flinched away when they got a good grip and pulled them both out. Yuki and Ritsu tried to wretch away from them, but the hands held strong. Soft cloth was used to bind their wrists together, instead of ropes, which made Yuki blink in confusion. If he tried, he would easily be able to rip the cloth and run, but one of the men held his wrists also.

Kureno stroked Ritsu's hair and said soothingly, "It's all right. You'll be fine." Despite that, Ritsu trembled under his touch.

They were then led through the large door, where Yuki made the futile attempt to twist away. The man behind him didn't grasp him tightly like he expected, instead he said in a soft tone, "Easy, easy now." Yuki was so confused that he actually stopped his struggle and stared at the man, "I'm not going to hurt you. It seems you have been hurt enough." He lightly grazed the small bruise on Yuki's jaw.

The slave blinked and let himself be guided alongside Ritsu and Kureno. Yuki heard the door close and also listened to the sound of the locks bolting. When looking to the right, he saw many slaves, paired up by twos, within large cells. The lot of them looked through their barred cages and gazed at the new arrivals. Yuki saw with surprise that they were all exceptionally beautiful. Most of them were small in frame with light builds, but there were a few in the bunch that were quite masculine and had some muscles to brag for. If you didn't look hard enough, sometimes it was hard to decipher which were male and which were female. Yuki noticed that they were separated according to gender like usual and that if you couldn't tell if they were male or female, just look at the colors within the cages. The males had red blankets and pillows, while the females had purple.

Yuki blinked when he saw that to the left there was a series of doors. Nothing on the wooden doors really explained what was in them, so Yuki was baffled at what type of place this was. He easily figured out that the cages were made for displaying, but rooms? Looking over, he saw that Ritsu was also rather confused with this whole situation. Another door at the far side of the huge hall was opened and they were led inside. He saw the woman Kureno called Akito was inside also, waiting.

The door was locked just like the first and a man stood in front of it for extra security. Kureno and the other man untied Yuki and Ritsu, but also took their clothes with them. Without a warning, the man just snatched Yuki's skirts and pulled them away. His eyes were wide and he was going to start fighting again, but the man's hands on his shoulders held him steady. Ritsu also went into panic a bit when Kureno pulled away her robe. Yuki blinked when he saw that Ritsu was actually a boy. Kureno and the man behind Yuki also seemed vaguely surprised.

"Oh, my." Akito laughed, looking to Ritsu, "I thought I had a boy and a girl."

Ritsu blushed and bent his head, still shaking.

"Let's see, let's see." Akito sauntered over to Yuki first, "Nice little body, long legs, beautiful eyes, pretty hair. Of course, your customers won't be looking at that…I think you'll fit in here. You're quite feminine looking." Akito tilted his face up with a finger, "I like boys your size that way. Very unique. From a different country, I'll bet." Akito circled Yuki and the man behind him leaned away, so she could get a better view, "Oh, look at all the whip marks. Do we have a naughty boy?" Akito asked, leaning over his shoulder with a sly smile.

When Yuki looked down, she said with a smirk, "I don't think so."

Akito ran her hands over Yuki, checking for anything that someone could find offensive. Yuki tensed and trembled a little when Akito touched places that he didn't want to be touched ever again.

The man behind him ran a thumb across his shoulder, in a comforting motion, but he couldn't focus on that when Akito was fondling him, "Judging by the dried blood, he was taken recently." Yuki blushed uncontrollably and turned his face away in humiliation, "And judging by that reaction…not by choice." Akito stood and put a hand under her chin, running her eyes all over Yuki once more, "He's going to be a fine addition, yes? Now for a name…" she mumbled to herself as she thought, "No…someone is already named that…How about…Erasmus? That works." Akito nodded, "Now, you, my pretty." He examined Ritsu, "He's just as perfect as Erasmus." Akito smiled, "Ok, now a name for him…"

"How about Chrysanthos, Lady Akito." Kureno offered, "It suits him."

Again, Akito smiled, "It does, doesn't it? Well, then, Kureno, Hatsuharu, go ahead and clean the two up." Akito waved her hand, "I'll have a cell made up for them."

"Yes, Akito." They both nodded.

When she left, Kureno and Hatsuharu gently told the slaves to sit and when they did, they crossed to the other side of the room and lit a fire in a large crevice. Repeatedly, they filled a big stone hole in the ground full of hot water from buckets that were warmed by the fire. Yuki and Ritsu watched them curiously and blinked when they sighed in relief when it was filled. They came toward the boys again and, instinctively, the slaves bowed their heads, like they did to all their masters. The men put their hands under their arms and lifted them up. Yuki leaned away from Hatsuharu warily, but let himself be guided toward the water filled hole. He stopped at the edge and looked down at it, then stared at the tall man behind him, blinking. A small smile curved Hatsuharu's lips when he saw the boy's ignorance to what he wanted him to do. Ritsu also was very confused. Still smiling and almost laughing, Hatsuharu bent over and easily picked Yuki up. The boy squealed in fright and tumbled out of his arms, scurrying to the other end of the room, with Ritsu following when Kureno attempted to do the same.

"Aw, they're scared to death." Hatsuharu commented, "I'll bet they don't even know what this place is."

Kureno didn't answer, but instead, focused his attention to Ritsu. He knelt in front of him and extended his hand. When Ritsu didn't recoil from it, but instead watched, he reached forward some more until he lightly gripped his arm. Yuki was focused on the other two, so he didn't notice Hatsuharu come up next to him. He gasped and started to try and pull himself away, but Hatsuharu caught his waist and smoothed his hair.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you. You're going to have to trust me." The man applied pressure to Yuki's waist, but the slave glared and shoved his arm away. Hatsuharu gave Yuki an annoyed look and continued, "Well, its either you trust me to take you to your bath and you step in quietly, or I make you. Take your pick."

Yuki swallowed nervously, but when Hatsuharu snaked his arm around his waist, Yuki, again, pushed it away. Trust, that was something Yuki no longer held.

"Fine, then." Hatsuharu said simply. Suddenly, Hatsuharu lunged out and grabbed Yuki's arm roughly and yanked him over his shoulder. Yuki cried out and tried to grapple onto the man's shirt from fear of falling, but Hatsuharu leaned forward, so Yuki was flung into his arms. He tried to wrap his arms around his neck, but Hatsuharu bent away and held Yuki out, while giving him another choice, "You can slide in cooperatively or I can drop you."

With pleading eyes, Yuki reached out for his neck again.

"That's what I thought." The man said quietly and brought the slave back to his chest.

Yuki quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and held tightly, heart pounding at the man's sudden change from gentleness to threat. Slowly, Hatsuharu knelt down and Yuki eased away from his arms and into the water filled hole, he didn't let go of the man until he felt the bottom, however. Seeing what happened to Yuki, Ritsu followed Kureno and also gradually slid himself in.

Yuki hissed at the water hitting his lashed legs and tried to climb out, but Hatsuharu held him down. So, the slave just gritted his teeth and let the temperamental man wash him grudgingly. Hatsuharu seemed to have lapsed back into being tender and kind, running the cloth over his injuries with care and saying soothing words to get him to relax.

"Are you sulking?" Hatsuharu chuckled, tickling Yuki's chin with a finger. He wasn't looking at the man, but instead, had his face turned away, with his head in his arms, as Hatsuharu washed his back. When Yuki turned his face away again to escape the stroking finger, Hatsuharu chuckled all the more, "You have a cute little personality." Yuki ignored him.

Fruit and flower smelling oils were rubbed over their bodies when the bath was done and they were aloud to climb out. Combs were ran through their hair also. Ritsu's hair was partially tied back and pinned with a golden clip, so that his long tendrils were still dripping over his shoulders. They couldn't do much with Yuki's, for the length was short, but they were able to put a tiny braid down the side, which Yuki didn't really mind playing with. They were surprised when the men told them to close their eyes. Yuki flinched when he felt something over his eyelid.

"It's just a little paint, don't worry." Hatsuharu said, "Close your eyes."

Yuki didn't like the feel of the brush on his eye, but held still. When Hatsuharu was through, Yuki immediately reached up to feel what he did, but the man caught his wrist, saying, "Do you have to do that?"

He glared, but put his arm down once more. Looking over to Ritsu, he smiled. The thin paint over his eyes was golden and brought out his hair color and made his eyes look bigger. Again, Yuki wanted to touch his own and see what color they were, but gave Hatsuharu a meaningful look and kept his arms down.

"It's blue." The man eased his curiosity.

At that, they led the slaves through another hall to the left of the door they exited. The hall at the left slipped in between the wall and the slave cages to the right. Once at the end, they turned right and gates to the slaves' cages were revealed. Yuki and Ritsu were led to one of the doors within the median of the row and followed inside. Yuki blinked and looked around the cell. The lone bed was big enough for him and Ritsu, he guessed, but other then the red sheets and pillows, it was rather bare within the place. A small gold rug was placed in the center and up high there was a torch for light.

Hatsuharu turned Yuki around and held up skirts to the slave's hips to see how they looked on him. Many shades of blue were tested, but the one that Hatsuharu liked the most on him was the darker. Yuki didn't like how small the skirts were, they were only held up by a pair of strings tied at each hip. His whole leg was revealed at the side, and the front and back of the skirts were far too short. Instead of a regular cut, they were also sewed in the fashion of looking almost like a leaf. Ritsu was dressed in the same clothes, except his color was orange.

"Well, you two are set." Kureno sighed, "Chrysanthos, I am your caretaker, by the way. So, come to me if something is wrong."

"And I am yours, Erasmus." Hatsuharu nodded.

Not getting any reaction from the boys, the men shrugged to each other and left, locking the door as they went. Ritsu looked to Yuki and for a while they just stared at each other in silence. Sighing sadly, Ritsu crawled over the bed and gazed through the bars. Yuki joined him after a moment.

"Do you know what this place is yet?" Ritsu asked him.

"No." Yuki shook his head.

"…It's a brothel."

Yuki knew many Greek words, but this one, he guessed he didn't know, "What's a brothel?"

"Are you serious?" Ritsu gave him a scrutinizing look, but when Yuki still held an unknowing face, Ritsu slowly thought out how to explain it, "A brothel is a…place where men and sometimes women come to get…gratification from the servers within the quarters."

"Gratification can mean many different things…" Yuki said quietly, but he thought he knew what Ritsu was talking about.

"Yes, but in this case…" Ritsu bit his lip and then blurted, "Yuki we're whores now, get it?"

Yuki paused, but eventually he answered, "Yes…but we'll be all right, Ritsu." His companion was tearing up, "We will, Ritsu." Yuki comforted, "At least we weren't sent to the executioners, right?"

"I'll try to think like that." Ritsu smiled.

They grew silent once more and movement outside of the cage caught their eyes. Akito was walking down the cages with Kureno, Hatsuharu, and some other men that Yuki assumed were also caretakers. The woman stopped in front of his cage and smiled as she leaned in and looked them over.

"It was about time that we got some new ones." Akito said gleefully, "The regulars will be pleased. Great job, you two." She said to Kureno and Hatsuharu, "They look beautiful. They'll be for sale tomorrow, also. We'll make a lot of money off of them."

At that, she proceeded forward to check her other servers. Yuki sighed and sat with his back to the barrier, wondering idly if there was any possible way of getting out of the mess he and Ritsu were in. He decided soon after meeting Ritsu that if he ever had a chance to get out, he'd definitely take his new golden haired companion with him. On the thought of Ritsu, he wondered what he did to make his owners give him up to a brothel.

"Ritsu?" Yuki asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"If you'd like." He replied.

"…What did you do to get in here?"

Ritsu hesitated at first, but said after the pause, "I…well…My master's son, I guess, he loved me, but I didn't love him. We'd make love, because that was what he wanted and, truly, I didn't mind. He was always very kind and gentle. This little scheme of ours went on for a few months actually, before we got caught. You see, he said he loved me during one of our scenarios and I didn't respond. He repeated it, but I just looked at him like he was insane. I mean, he had to be if he thought that a slave and a master could love each other. There could be a genuine fondness, but never a love. Well, when I didn't return his love, he shouted 'you deceiver!' and that ended up waking some people, including his father. I'll tell you now, I never told him I loved him before and I never made any incantations that I would, I just did as I was told and let him have his way. Not wanting his father to think that he did this by choice, for he was betrothed, he started making up this wild story of how I entered his room in the middle of the night and tried to take him. If anything, that was what _he_ did. And for doing my master's bidding, I ended up here." He shrugged, but Yuki could tell that it was killing him inside, "What about you?" Ritsu asked.

Yuki sighed, but thought that it was only fair that he also told his story in return, so he started, "Like you said, I had a genuine fondness of my mistress, didn't love, but I was fond of her. I wanted to protect her from her future husband. You see, he had been making attempts to…well, you know…and he threatened to hurt Tohru if I didn't give in to him. I would never wish harm upon Tohru, so I let him do what he wanted. For a long while, I didn't really feel anything, I was like a walking dead, but when he came near me and my master tried to hurt me again, I just…lost control for a moment. For Tohru, I probably shouldn't have, or maybe if she knew, she would have thought it was right. I'll never know and I doubt that I'll see her again, so it doesn't matter now."

"But we'll be fine, right?" Ritsu smiled.

"Yes, we'll be fine." Yuki nodded.

For the rest of the day, the two slaves didn't have anything to do. The room was bare and Hatsuharu and Kureno were quick to tell the customers that they weren't for sale until the next day. Yuki didn't think he'd be so frightened of the men that came up to the cell and looked through the bars, but now he couldn't be anymore scared. The thought of having to submit to another man despite anything and not have any choice about it was finally dawning upon Yuki. Ritsu, on the other hand, was very used to the idea of being compliant to an array of masters, because he had been a slave all his life. He trembled, but didn't recoil when the customers reached in and touched him. Only did he recoil when they tried to do something inappropriate for the time being, but usually Kureno was there to stop them. Ritsu would let them stroke his arm and maybe his face if they were exceptionally kind, but other than that, he'd crawl away.

Yuki though, didn't let any of the men touch him. There was no amount of sweet talking or any treat that could make him stay near the bars when someone was there to examine him. When the customers began to get annoyed with the fact that they couldn't see him, Hatsuharu would call Yuki forward and hold him still with a tight grip on the arm. Yuki didn't want to get Hatsuharu angry with him, because he knew how mad he could get. The little display in the arrival chambers was nothing.

The other slaves in the cages were able to be chosen. It was then that Yuki figured out what those doors across from the cells were for. When one of the others was chosen, they would be taken out of the cage and through the door, usually before the customer. Another thing that Yuki noticed was that the ones that were more muscular seemed to get beaten on more. He saw one go in, perfect body, perfect face, and come out with a big bruise forming on his cheek. The timid ones that flinched away and cried at any form of contact were also beaten a lot by their customers. Yuki didn't know if he could contain himself if one of his customers went bad.

Judging by the dwindling customers and yawning caretakers, night had fallen. Yuki and Ritsu turned and stared at the door as they heard the locks being disengaged. Hatsuharu entered and held the gate open for Kureno, who was balancing some dishes upon a tray. Without a word, he set it upon the bed and left once more with his fellow caretaker. The two slaves looked at each, blinking, but then shrugged and went to examine the contents of the tray. Both were immensely happy to see the variety of fruit and immediately helped themselves. When done with that, they realized just how tired they were, so they curled up next to each other under the sheets, both nearly drifting off right when their heads hit the pillows. They jumped awake and alert again, when their door opened without them noticing. Uncaringly, they glanced over at their caretakers when they realized it was them, coming in to pick up the tray.

Before they left, both Hatsuharu and Kureno knelt down and checked their protectorates. Ritsu held still, blinking up at Kureno as he petted his hair and soft cheek. Yuki, however, stared at Hatsuharu as he ran a finger up and down his chin. Fed up with the man already, Yuki turned his face away. He expected Hatsuharu to get rather angry with his aloofness, but the man just laughed quietly and Yuki felt his weight leave the edge of the bed. Kureno soon followed and the slaves were left inside to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Himmels:** So...are you happy that Hatsuharu came in? Disappointed that I refuse for them to be all lovey dovey until Draculina has her way with Yuki?

**Draculina:** Have my way...haha, that sounded funny. I have to continue my torture, so don't be too disappointed, because sooner or later, Himmels will want to make them lovey dovey.

**Himmels:** Its an odd obsession of mine, I guess. XD

**Draculina:** Review please!


	9. Athliotita

**Himmels:** Crap, we're tired... We thought that our newest year in high school would turn out easy, because...well, our last year ended up easy... That was a very wrong misconception.

**Draculina:** We plan on going to college next year back home, so actually, this year is kinda tough... You know, getting all the credits and classes perfect, SAT's scores perfect, CASHEE scores perfect (don't expect y'all to know what that is, lol).

**Himmels: **Everything just has to be too perfect! And we are not perfect people. Which is going to be a problem, but I do believe that we will make it into the college that we would love to enter. Believe it or not, we're actually kinda smart. XD

**Draculina:** In other notes, some people said to us that Ritsu is rather out of character. True, true, he is in the first couple chapters he enters, but do please wait for us with the whole "I'M SORRY WORLD!" personality that we all love.

**Himmels:** It won't exactly be that personality, but he'll step into Ritsu Land at least a little bit, anyway.

**Draculina:** All right, enough yapping on our part! Go on and read the latest installment!

**Chapter 9**

**Athliotita**

* * *

_"Man could not live if he were entirely impervious to sadness. Many sorrows can be endured only by being embraced, and the pleasure taken in them naturally has a somewhat melancholy character."_

**--Emile Durkheim**

* * *

Something was tickling his arm, making Yuki furrow his brow and try to roll over, which only made him hit Ritsu. The tickling sensation was now on his back, making him let out an annoyed squeak and start to squirm around. A series of chuckles was what caused Yuki to jump awake. His sudden departure of the sheets also made Ritsu wake, irritated, however seeing the people on the other side of the bars made him forget his brief annoyance.

"I guess we came a little too early to observe." One of the customers laughed and reached in to Ritsu saying, "Come here." When Ritsu fidgeted and bowed his head, letting the hair fall to his face and look up from beneath his eyelashes, all the attention was averted to him and his charming shyness. Seeing this, Ritsu glanced to Yuki, most likely for help, so Yuki tried to think of some act that a person would find adorable. With an exaggerated yawn that made some of them flick their eyes toward him, Yuki rubbed his eye and laid himself down near the bars, hugging a pillow and watching the customers with heavy lidded eyes. This drew some looks and when one man reached in and rubbed his cheek, Yuki feigned like he was about to fall asleep once more, which made them smile.

When the cell door started to unlock, Yuki sighed quietly with relief knowing that their caretakers were there. Kureno and Hatsuharu came in like they did the last night, with another tray. They set it upon the bed, but didn't leave the room. Instead, they took combs out of the little bags they carried at the shoulder and sat down behind the slaves.

"Oh, so we really did come too early for them." Laughed a man, "We'll give you privacy then, yes?" he said, looking to the others.

They all nodded and separated to different boys and girls in the display cages, ones that were more likely to be up and ready.

As their hair was combed, the boys nibbled on the bread that was given to them and sipped happily on the water. Yuki could hear Hatsuharu grumbled about his constant moving, making Yuki smirk a little and switch his position even though he was quite comfortable with his first.

"Erasmus, stop moving around!" Hatsuharu commanded with an annoyed voice.

For a while he didn't move, like his caretaker wanted, but then he abruptly leaned forward, purposely ruining the little braid Hatsuharu was applying.

The man let out a frustrated growl and slapped Yuki on the side. Yuki gasped and lunged away, into the far corner of the room. The slap didn't necessarily hurt him, but it did surprise him. It also surprised Ritsu, for he was now eyeing the man warily and looking towards his own caretaker with suspicion. Yuki sat in the shadows with his arms around his knees and glaring at Hatsuharu. The man's jaw tightened and he reached up to move his duo colored hair out of his face, with a sigh. He slid off of the bed and walked to where Yuki was and knelt down. Not about to let his face get slapped, Yuki hid behind his knees, with only his eyes watching the man.

Hatsuharu extended his hand and stroked Yuki's shoulder and neck asking, "Will you stay still?"

Yuki stared at him at first, but then he narrowed his eyes and with as much force he could muster, he shoved him away. Hatsuharu tumbled backwards and landed with a grunt. Kureno jumped up and helped his friend, while Yuki grabbed Ritsu's wrist and made for the door. He almost got it open when Ritsu was snatched out his hand. Kureno wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist and held him back, while Ritsu reached for Yuki. When Yuki dashed to help him, Hatsuharu grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Yuki struggled beneath Hatsuharu when the man managed to crawl atop of him, trying hard to twist away, but the dread of not being able to escape hit him and he burst into tears of rage.

"Let me go!" Yuki screamed, his will leaving when he couldn't move the bigger man's weight, "Let me go…"

Ritsu had also started to weep, fearing what Kureno was going to do to him. Kureno had him pinned with both of his hands planted on either side of his head. Ritsu's back was to the wall and he was slowly sliding himself to the ground, trying futilely to make himself smaller.

Hatsuharu panted and slowly got off of the slave. Yuki yelped when the man picked him up, but couldn't bring himself to fight against it. He was placed on the bed by a baffled Hatsuharu, trying to get him to calm down. Kureno was also trying to comfort Ritsu, for he wasn't going to strike his protectorate like Ritsu thought was going to do, but neither the slaves understood the place they were at just yet.

"The new ones are always so wild," laughed a voice outside the bars.

Hatsuharu and Kureno looked up to see two men whom looked exactly the same, leaning into the bars with their arms up over their heads, gripping the wood.

"We can calm them right down for you…" one of them offered slyly, "They are for sale today, aren't they?"

"How much?" asked the other.

"…Eight minae each." Kureno answered eventually. He still believed that they weren't ready, but Akito told him that they were for sale today, so that was what he was going to do.

"Easy," said the twins in unison, with matching grins, "We'll take them."

Kureno left Ritsu upon the ground and cautiously locked the door behind him when he left to find Akito. Yuki was still lightly pinned on the bed, so he stared up at the men, shaking under Hatsuharu's grip. It wasn't long before Akito appeared next to the men that wished to buy their services. Kureno unlocked the door and entered again, picking up Ritsu when he crossed the room. He nodded to Hatsuharu, who nodded back and also lifted Yuki up and placed him on unsteady feet. After crossing the halls, he was almost near the door that his companion Ritsu had just disappeared behind and finally Yuki worked up the courage to dig his heels into the ground and halt. Hatsuharu pushed against him, but only made the slave skid. An angered growl came from Akito as she crossed the hall and slapped Yuki hard across the face. Dazed and shocked, he was easily manipulated into the room, where Hatsuharu gave him a hard shove, making him sprawl onto the bed. Quickly, they exited and the door was locked.

The men that bought Yuki and Ritsu wanted to be in the same room apparently. Ritsu was sitting upon the edge, looking near panic and Yuki was on his knees next to him, gripping his companion's leg and biting his lip. Frightened would be an understatement for them at the moment. When the door started to unlock again, they grew so scared that they couldn't even cry. Both of the men entered and the door was locked once more behind them. They grinned at each other and then proceeded forward to the boys. Yuki gripped Ritsu's leg harder and tried to shrink away, but he only hit the solidness of the bed.

"I do believe," said the one closest to Yuki, "that I want the little rebellious one."

"That's ok." The other said, tearing Ritsu away from Yuki's grasp and pushing him down onto the bed. He quickly crawled on top of him, not even having to force Ritsu's legs open, because he did it for him, "I prefer having whores that know their job. This one knows why its here. He knows what he must do…" he leaned down and started to kiss Ritsu's neck.

'_Why aren't you fighting, Ritsu?_' Yuki thought dismayed.

Yuki was then lifted off of the ground and slammed into the wall, the man kissing and biting Yuki's tightly closed lips roughly. He grimaced and tried to push him away, but the man grabbed his wrist and squeezed it so tightly that it made him gasp and no sooner than that the man's tongue filled his mouth. Yuki shut his eyes tight and tried to curl his own away, but even with that feeble attempt, his mouth was still taken completely.

Becoming more intimate with the kiss, the man pressed up against Yuki hard, making the slave feel his stiff erection. Yuki whined, which made the man momentarily stop the kiss to grin against his lips, so Yuki took the opportunity to try and jerk away, but the man had too strong of a hold. A hand darted to Yuki's hair, throwing his head back into the wall painfully. He panted and stared up at the man, frightened, which only seemed to heighten the lust that the man had to take Yuki for his own. With his throat exposed, he bent down and started to play with the sensitive skin on Yuki's neck. The slave trembled and let his knees buckle, but the grip the man had on him held him up.

"Don't give up on me now, little rebellious boy." He laughed and bit down hard on his shoulder, making Yuki cry out in pain, "Play along."

Yuki groaned and rapidly shook his head, dislodging the man and unknowingly contributed to his game.

"Oh, you're such a naughty little thing." He jeered, "Not listening to your superior like that…What am I going to do with you?"

Yuki gasped and tensed tightly when the man's hand slithered down the plane of his stomach and down to the little ties that held the flimsy clothes over his hips. Very slowly, he pulled at one of the strings, causing Yuki's legs to tremble harder. However, Yuki's attention was stolen when he heard a groan of hurt escape Ritsu. He looked to the bed where his friend was being used by the duplicate of his own customer. Ritsu had been mounted plenty of times, so the penetration wasn't anything that pained him, it was the hair pulling and the biting and clawing nails that were causing the harm.

Yuki's attention snapped back to the man gripping him when he felt his skirts slip away and fall to the ground. Mortified, Yuki tried to bend his knees and curl, but he was held up and pressed against the wall heartlessly once more, with the man's forehead to his own. He tried to lean in and steal another kiss, but Yuki turned his head. Smirking, he tried again, but Yuki quickly alluded.

"I want a kiss." He said after hitting Yuki's cheek.

The frightened boy managed to dart away one other time, but the man giggled and captured Yuki's lips once more when the need for the kiss consumed the purpose of his game. His tongue played with the ticklish upper palate in Yuki's mouth, making him try to pull away at the unwelcome sensation. Distracted by the intruding tongue, Yuki didn't notice that the man slipped out of his own skirts and had kicked them away. His eyes shot wide open when he felt the man's hot skin pressing and scraping against his own feverish flesh. A squeak of fear and a struggled breath was what caused the man to break free of his mouth.

The customer stared a little threateningly at Yuki, which made him try and look away, but the man caught his chin and made him look into his eyes, "You know," he said to him, "you better not cry when I'm bedding you. I find that beyond irritating. And you don't want me to get rough, do you?"

Tears were already pooling in Yuki's eyes and wanting desperately to fall, but he had been holding them back and now he knew that it was the right thing to do. When the man's hand came close to Yuki's face, he flinched away and mewled when it stroked a cheek. His other hand hooked the back of his thigh and Yuki gasped when he was forced to the ground with the man on top of him. With his knee, he was able to shove Yuki's legs apart, so he settled himself in between the trembling extremities. Lips traced his collar bone and fingers were grazing over his short, curly down hair in a circular motion.

A spasm coursed through Yuki's body when he felt the tip of the man's stiff member at his tight entrance. Again, Yuki tried to wretch away, but with a harsh shove, the man held him to the ground. The sob that burst out of his mouth was cut when he remembered the warning he was given. The man repositioned his self again and held the boy's wrists in one hand above his head. Yuki shut his eyes tight, trembles becoming violent.

"It will only be more painful if you are so tense." He told him quietly, "You must relax. Besides," he gripped Yuki's own member, making the boy's eyes shoot open in shock, "you might even enjoy this."

Yuki tried to think like he did when he was taken by Kyo, although at that time he was sacrificing himself for Tohru and now he didn't have anyone to protect. He bit his lip and let out a stream of uneven breath when he felt the man apply pressure against him and then let his throat tighten and face contort in pain as the man slowly sheathed himself inside Yuki. Both he and the man released ragged breaths when he was fully inside.

"You are relatively unused. That's a nice change." He snickered.

The boy looked up at him with desperate eyes, but the man just continued to smirk and then thrust upwards much too suddenly. Yuki gasped and tried hard not to tighten his muscles too much. The searing pain that he felt with Kyo wasn't as severe this time and he felt himself bleed, but not nearly as badly as before, but nonetheless, the man made the process as painful as a second time could be. The man grunted with each powerful thrust, the frisson sending him into shudders. Yuki, however, wasn't finding any pleasure in the torture. And that was all it was. Torture.

For his own pleasure, the man would jerk at Yuki's hair making Yuki cry out and cringe. The man had eventually let go of Yuki's wrist, but Yuki couldn't find any form of strength when he grabbed his sides to push him away. He ended up holding onto the man's back, using it as a form of release for the pain by biting his nails into it. It was a long while before the man growled and cried out, convulsing wildly into Yuki. The familiar wetness that he remembered from Kyo slicked his insides and the man collapsed atop of him. Yuki's nails had caused more damage then he thought they did, surprised that he even had the energy to grip the man. Now, his hands lay limply at his sides.

Their chests heaved against each other as they both caught their much needed breath. Yuki let his eyes slowly slide over to see how Ritsu held up and he was vaguely surprised to see that Ritsu and the man were both passed out next to each other. The man still buried within him was also rather tired, but Yuki didn't plan on letting the man fall asleep. That would only mean he'd have more energy when he woke.

Sliding his hands from off the ground, he placed them on the man's sides and pushed very subtly. At first, Yuki thought he was going to have to push harder, but he felt the man's muscles twitch and then a sigh escaped him. His arms slowly pushed off the ground and gradually, he pulled himself out of Yuki. The boy grunted at the odd feeling of the organ slipping out, but remained still until the man was upright on his knees. He rubbed an eye and with the other stared down at Yuki. The slave cautiously sat up also and slid back, against the wall. Yuki pulled his knees to his chest and hid behind them, watching the man with exhausted eyes. He stared right back too, as if he was wondering about something. The man would gaze into Yuki's eyes with an expressionless face and maybe flick his eyes downwards to his body, but they would never linger.

He then abruptly broke the eye contact and stood. The customer stretched as he walked over to the bed. There, he bent down and shook his brother's shoulder. The brother had an arm wrapped around Ritsu possessively and when awake, that arm only tightened. Ritsu's eyes slowly opened and he when he saw the man standing over him, he remembered the antics before he drifted off. Thankfully, the brother didn't bother to try and repeat his moves on Ritsu, instead, he groaned as he left the bed and bent down to retrieve his skirts.

Both the men spoke to each other about their whores as they dressed and were cold enough to kiss Yuki's and Ritsu's cheeks saying that they were good lays. Laughing they banged on the door loudly and it wasn't long before it was unlocked and they were aloud out.

The two slaves sat in their positions, staring at each other, until Hatsuharu and Kureno entered. Neither of them had any notable reactions to their caretakers. The usual fear and slight contempt were gone and neutral faces were the replacements. Hatsuharu knelt down next to Yuki after he picked up the blue skirts. The caretaker placed his hands gently underneath Yuki's arms and when the slave didn't shrink away, Hatsuharu stood, bringing Yuki with him. The boy didn't need help staying stood, so Hatsuharu quickly tied loose knots on the skirts and looked to Kureno, seeing if he was ready also. Kureno nodded when he was done helping Ritsu up.

Yuki didn't struggle like he would have when they were walking back through the hall. Hatsuharu petted his head and he would have usually turned his face away, but now he guessed it didn't really matter. Despite the soreness Yuki had, he didn't complain aloud nor did he limp, but actually tried to refrain from doing it. Being tense from trying hard not to limp made Yuki appear stiff in his walk, so Hatsuharu quickly stopped the boy in his tracks and surprised him by lifting him up. Yuki put his arms around Hatsuharu's neck and leaned his head against his shoulder, breathing in the man's scent that really wasn't all that bad.

Kureno opened the door and coaxed a sad Ritsu inside. He and Hatsuharu set their protectorates upon the bed and sat next to them. It was necessary for them to become overly tender for the various reasons.

"I have to clean you." Hatsuharu informed Yuki, "Will you lay down for me?"

Without hesitation, Yuki shifted around and crawled forward on the bed and lied face down, with his arms folded as a pillow. Hatsuharu had to admit that he didn't like the immediate obey like he thought he would. Yuki's stubborn and curious personality was one of the things that made him rather adorable. The man quickly shrugged it off and assumed that Yuki would recover soon enough.

After Yuki lied down, Ritsu followed with him. Both the boys flinched and tensed when water filled clothes were dragged over their bodies. When Hatsuharu said that he had to clean Yuki, he meant every body part that could have been touched by the men. Yuki didn't like it when the caretaker had to go farther downward, but he also knew that he had no choice and he'd rather not have much, if any, traces of his customer upon him.

"It's all right." Hatsuharu tried to comfort Yuki, "It was your first customer. The first is always the worst."

Yuki flicked his eyes upward at the man and stared at him, suddenly resisting the urge to tremble. He wanted to weep so badly...

"Chrysanthos is fine." Kureno told Hatsuharu when they finished the cleaning, "How's Erasmus?"

Hatsuharu shook his head and laid a hand on Yuki's back. Ritsu gave Yuki's covered head a concerned look before he shifted to his side and pulled at Yuki's shoulders until he turned his face to him. His golden haired companion put an arm around his back and placed a cheek on Yuki's shoulder. He then peeked up to see Yuki's reaction and frowned at the teary irises. Yuki bit his lip and tried so hard to keep those tears from falling, but when he felt one of them coursing down his cheek, he felt another streaking the opposite. Finally, he gave up when he failed at trying so hard not to cry and tucked his face into Ritsu's chest, breathing hard to stop the weeping. When he felt something wet touch his scalp, he knew that Ritsu was crying also.

The caretakers wanted to comfort their protectorates, but Akito was calling. They had no choice but to leave them.

"They have each other, Kureno." Hatsuharu told him when he hesitated at the door, "They'll be fine."

Kureno nodded and the door was shut and the lock was engaged with a rough scrap of wood on wood. Yuki nor Ritsu cared whether or not the customers outside saw them weeping. In fact, they rather hoped that they saw their misery. Can't there be at least one heart with an ounce of compassion within its depths? Apparently, not. Each man that passed either rolled their eyes and snorted at the lack of discipline or held back the concerned looks and ponders, not wanting to show any sympathy for slaves.

"Is what we did worth this much punishment?" Yuki asked Ritsu, not unburying his face from his chest and not wanting to be released from the comforting limbs, "Who could deserve this?"

Ritsu shook his head against Yuki's hair and murmured, "No one deserves this, but this is what was chosen for us."

"We shouldn't have to live this way..." Yuki mumbled back, "We have to find a way out, Ritsu."

At that, the golden haired boy was silent. Yuki could tell that the slave was thinking that there wasn't a way out and to fight would only lead to worse situations, but Yuki believed that there was always away to climb out of the crater you fell into. Yuki believed that there was a way to escape this hell and he believed that he would find the way and try to get Ritsu to climb up with him. He could try. And trying was all that he could do.

Thankfully, the crying had seemed to deter the interested customers away, so the companions didn't have to go through the same traumatizing ritual that'd they knew they'd have to repeat the next day. Yuki felt a little ashamed when he thought as another slave was chosen, '_Better him than me._' But wasn't that what everybody was thinking? If they were honest, then it'd be easy for them to admit that.

Later, Hatsuharu and Kureno returned and by that time, the only evidence remaining that they wept would be the slightly red and worn out eyes. When Kureno sat down, Ritsu immediately crawled into his arms, wanting to be held and caressed and comforted. A small demand for the price they've got to pay. Kureno spoke soothingly to him and stroked his skin adoringly and Ritsu would let a shiver of pleasure course through his body. Praise and love were things that Ritsu didn't get often, but wanted to have so very badly.

Yuki was a lot more hesitant to be near Hatsuharu than Ritsu to Kureno. Yuki inched his body closer, but remained the respectful distance that he was supposed to give to his superiors. Hatsuharu gave him a consoling smile and slowly reached forward to lightly grab Yuki's arms. The boy let himself be pulled toward the man and almost submissively laid on his back before him, setting his head on his lap. Hatsuharu gave Yuki a curious look and then ran a hand down his front, almost frowning when Yuki didn't push him away.

He leaned down to Yuki's ear and whispered, "I must admit, having you submit to me has its charms, but your little personality from before..."

* * *

**Himmels:** So tired...We are posting this right after we got home from work. So tired... But that's ok. We have plenty of time to do homework, since its a three day weekend and we can relax a bit more before another long day of class.

**Draculina:** What did you think of the chapter? I wrote it mostly, so naturally, it is a little more sad/angry/lemony/ other stuff that Himmels won't write. :3

**Himmels:** That's why I have you, worse half.

**Draculina:** You love me, better half. Review, please!


	10. Tromos

**Himmels:** Yeehaw, chapter 10 in the house! :3 Miss us? Did you think we forgot? Haha, never! It has been a while since we updated, but as well tell everyone, we never give up on a story unless we have a true reason. Getting bored or busy isn't a good enough reason for us.

**Draculina:** So, anyway... This is more of just a filler chapter, of sorts. Technically, it isn't a filler chapter, because its leading up to a stronger one and introducing new characters, but... its just not as amusing to us, so it is called a filler, lol.

**Chapter 10**

**Tromos**

* * *

_"With each passing day, I didn't lose hope. I fought to have more."_

**--Amy Tan**

* * *

'_A party?_' Yuki thought, blinking up at his caretaker.

Hatsuharu and Kureno had entered their cell late in the morning and waved the customers away from the bars, which made Yuki and Ritsu sigh quietly in relief. The protectors sat on the low bed and began to explain to them the plans for late this evening. Hatsuharu twirled his finger around a strand of Yuki's hair and smiled at the curious look that always reached his slave's eye.

"Lady Akito offered to have you all at a party tonight. It's at Achilles home." Hatsuharu told him with a smile, "There will be a lot of people there, some even from different cities. It should be..." he hesitated, "...amusing."

Yuki frowned at his hesitation and Hatsuharu comforted him with pets on the head, "Don't worry, pretty boy. You and Ritsu will not be the only ones there. Your caretaker will be there also, does that make you feel better?" a small smile came to Hatsuharu's lips, so Yuki responded a little with a twitch of his own corners.

"All right," Kureno stood, bringing Ritsu up with him, "bath time."

The duo colored hair caretaker stood also and lifted his protégée up by a grip on his arm. He kept the gentle, but firm grasp on Yuki's arm as they exited the cell and walked toward the arrival chambers where the stone hole in the ground was. After locking the door, the caretakers had the slaves sit against the same wall that they did when they first took their bath. The chore of filling the hole was met with grumbles from Hatsuharu and Kureno, but they didn't procrastinate.

When the last bucket of warm water was thrown into the pit, sighs were heard and the protectorates crossed the room to start undressing the slaves. Yuki looked away from Hatsuharu when his tiny skirts were untied, ever embarrassed with such an act. He made sure that Hatsuharu was a bit farther ahead of him, to save himself with even redder cheeks, before he was led to the pit.

Going down to his knees, Yuki touched the water with a toe before slowly letting his foot disappear underneath the liquid. Not a burning warm or too cool feeling met him, so Yuki slid forward a bit and then lowered himself in. Ritsu was soon to follow, trusting Yuki's judgment. Hatsuharu and Kureno had them dip their heads back, so water would soak into their hair and then cloths were used to scrub their bodies.

Both Yuki and Ritsu jumped in surprise when a rather harsh knock was placed on the thick door. Ritsu, who was enjoying the playful teases Kureno was giving him, watched his caretaker rise with a frown. Kureno then disengaged the lock and opened the door when he crossed the room. Akito brushed him aside and quickly waltzed into the small chambers, like it was a king's hall. Hatsuharu stood respectfully, but Yuki had noticed some time earlier that Kureno seemed to be the more dedicated of the two.

Leaning down and grabbing a hold of Yuki's chin, she inspected for any smudges of dirt or other imperfections that could mar his beauty while saying absently, "How do you think they'll do among so many? They are very new to this world."

"Personally-," Hatsuharu started.

"Not you." Akito rolled her eyes with a glance in his direction, "Kureno, answer me."

Ritsu's caretaker frowned and flicked his eyes to both of them, not liking being caught in the middle, but then answered slowly, "I think that they are very new to this lifestyle and it could be a big step for them, but..." he changed his opinion course when a disgruntled stare was issued from Akito, "The step could also be a form of getting them used to the new way of life."

Now it was Hatsuharu's turn to be annoyed with the man. Yuki's caretaker cast him a chilly leer and Kureno answered with an apologetic shrug.

After thinking briefly and stroking Yuki's chin with her index finger, she said, "They'll be fine. They'll expect new ones from us anyway." After a momentary pause, she asked, "Is this one getting better?" The finger stopped its rhythmic slide across his jaw and applied pressure, so his head tilted upwards, "He was rather...unattractive on the personality side when he first came, yes?"

"I didn't find anything wro-,"

Kureno cut Hatsuharu off quickly, "Yes, his character has improved greatly since his arrival. He has calmed down very much. The customers have even been complimenting on his and Ritsu's temperament lately."

"Wonderful." Akito smiled and stood.

Both Yuki and Ritsu looked over to Kureno and wondered if any of what he said was a lie. Either way, it saved the slaves from some punishment. After giving Ritsu a pet on the head, she walked over to the door while saying, "Make them beautiful."

"Yes." Kureno nodded.

When Akito left, Hatsuharu immediately rounded on Kureno, "You know, she isn't always right. You have a mind of your own, try using it sometime. You'll find that it is very gratifying and gives you a sense of intelligence."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Was all Kureno said and then knelt down beside Ritsu and resumed his scrubbing.

With another icy glare, Hatsuharu sat roughly on the ground once more and Yuki heard him mumble as he dipped the washcloth into the water, "Fool..."

The slave stared at him until he looked up and then he tilted his head, in question. Hatsuharu smiled lightly, raising the cloth after he wrung it out and wiped at the places on his chin and jaw where Akito touched, "It's nothing, you curious little fiend."

'_Fiend?_' A smile lit Yuki's face and he almost let a little small chuckle escape his throat.

Seeing how this made him laugh, Hatsuharu let the casual smile come back to his face and he played, "Why are you laughing? You _are _a little fiend. Stop giggling at me. I'm a terrifying caretaker. Fear me!"

With sudden boldness, Yuki rubbed his cheek against Hatsuharu's wrist when he reached down to scrub a shoulder. This surprised and pleased the caretaker, with a tiny laugh, Hatsuharu ran a knuckle down Yuki's face and said, "Look Kureno, he really did calm down. Isn't that great?"

The smile almost disappeared from Yuki's face when he saw that his brief preview of affection wasn't given any heed, but didn't let it damper his spirits too much.

To give them time to soak a little longer, Kureno and Hatsuharu left Yuki and Ritsu within the bath while they looked through a variety of different formal, yet still rather revealing, party robes. Blinking, Yuki watched them with his nose under the water. Soon losing interest, he looked over to his companion and saw that he was really quite amused running his fingers through his golden hair, liking the smooth feeling that slipped between his outstretched fingers. Taking a small breath of air before submerging his face again, Yuki sucked in some water and then spit it at Ritsu when he wasn't looking.

Ritsu shut his eyes tight with surprise and then gave Yuki a look, speedily lifting his arms and then giving him a great splash. Yuki wiped away the water from his eyes and pushed aside the hair that fell into his vision with a grin.

He prepared an avenging splash, but the easygoing voice of Hatsuharu came then, "You know, we'll be the ones cleaning that up..."

Blinking, Ritsu and Yuki let their arms slip into the water again and stared up at their caretakers. With sly pursed lips, Yuki caught the water between his palms and reached out, letting it drop onto Hatsuharu's feet.

"Hey!" the man kicked out, trying to get it off. Thinking he'd laugh, Yuki beamed and stared up at him. The reaction, however, wasn't what was expected, "Erasmus! Stop playing around! You too, Crysanthos!"

Yuki blinked once more and then let his face fall. Ritsu also felt chastised and the look Kureno shot them easily stilled their playful notions. Humbled, the slaves sat back in the water, quiet and obedient.

After deciding on the styles and colors of the robes that only whores would wear, Hatsuharu turned around, holding them in his arms and then rolled his eyes at the slaves' sulking faces, "Good Lord..." he mumbled, "Sensitive things... Come on out of that thing." He motioned to Yuki.

Planting his arms to the ground, Yuki hoisted himself up and out of the pit. Standing self-consciously, Yuki brought his arms to his chest and looked away from his caretaker as he approached. Taking a towel from the stack of clothes upon the shelf to the side, Hatsuharu quickly started to dry the slighter boy. Yuki tensed uncomfortably at the rather personal touches and wished for nothing other than a mere set of skirts to ease his anxiety of being nude in front of another.

After shaking his hair and having his caretaker run the towel over it, Yuki watched him as he fumbled with the robes. Glancing over, Yuki saw that Kureno had almost gotten Ritsu's on, only having a tad of trouble on getting the dye to rub off on Ritsu's face from his wet hair. His companion's robes were dyed orange and, like Yuki's, they were held to the body by a belt around the waist, which made the boys look impossibly thinner than they already were. Their whole sides were visible, from their underarms all the way to their calves. Yuki wondered bitterly if they were designed this way for easy access.

Once the revealing robes were on the skinny bodies of the slaves, they were sat down and Hatsuharu and Kureno proceeded with their hair. At that point, two other whores had come in with their caretakers.

One of the two, a boy, had short light brown hair. His eyes were very beautiful; they gave him both an angry and mysterious appearance. Yuki couldn't help, but smile, at his standoffish attitude that seemed to radiate from him. He took one little glace at Yuki and Ritsu, but didn't give them the time of day with anything more. Charming, if you were into a stubborn personality. A gorgeous boy, yes, but far too young. He couldn't have been older than thirteen.

The girl looked around fourteen and equally as beautiful as her companion. Her overall temperament that she gave off was very shy. A blush easily filled her cheeks when she saw the other two slaves and she tried her hardest not to keep from staring. She had a set of large, brown eyes that complimented her round features. Her hair was a honey yellow and was unusually cut off at the shoulders, except for two long strands on either side of her face that tickled her collar bone. Very unusual style for a girl, but it suited her nicely.

The caretakers they had set them down relatively near Yuki and Ritsu and the two companions kept feeling the inkling to glance over at them. They haven't had any friendly contact from another people, other than Kureno and Hatsuharu, for a long while.

"Bion, Carpus." Greeted Hatsuharu and Kureno with grins, then Kureno asked, "How's it going with the little Ares over there?"

The boy sitting down on the ground, close to his female friend, glared up at Kureno, which only made the older man laugh.

"My Anicetus is as unbearable as usual." Bion ruffled the boy's hair, making him let out a growl of frustration.

Bending down with a smile, Kureno placed a finger under the girl's chin and asked, "And what of his angelic partner?"

Carpus said with a smirk, "Tryphosa can do no wrong and you are perfectly aware of that, my good friend."

"Yes, it is Aphrodite and Ares in the flesh!" Kureno laughed again and left Tryphosa with a bright blush spreading over her face.

While Bion and Carpus waited for the other men that entered to empty the pit, Carpus looked down to Yuki and a small and crooked smile lit his face, "He has a unique face, no? They are both beautiful, but this one must get a lot of attention with those soft curves around his face."

"Yes, a lot of people are interested in Erasmus." Hatsuharu nodded, "But most don't like it when the whore puts up a fight."

"Ah, so he is like mine!" Bion laughed.

"Uh... Not _that_ bad." The duo colored man said honestly and made no move to apologize, "Erasmas has gotten a lot better though."

Another ache came to Yuki. He didn't like to think that he has given up, because he hasn't. He would never give up on getting out of the torture house and these men were rather dumb to think he would.

"If he is the counterpart to him," Carpus indicated to Yuki and Anicetus, "Then this one," he stroked Ritsu's soft hair, making him match the girl with the flush, "must be the counterpart of mine. I'll always think that Tryphosa is more beautiful though." He waved his hand.

"Crysanthos is perfect!" Kureno quickly defended.

Yuki and Ritsu blinked at each other and wondered why they were all competing. Was this normal? At that point, however, it didn't matter as much, for the men were finished with emptying the pit and now it was Bion's and Carpus' job to fill it up again with fresh water. Going back to the shelves, Hatsuharu and Kureno dug through various and stunning jewelry.

"Hello." Yuki took the opportunity quickly to speak with the other two.

Tryphosa looked up, but then away quickly once more, with a muttered 'hello' back. The boy, however, barely raised his eyes to them.

"Are those your real names?" Yuki wanted them to talk.

"Of course not, you simpleton." Anicetus said plainly, "I am Hiro. I choose not to respond to the name they give me."

Yuki ignored his first statement and beamed, "I'm Yuki! This here is Ritsu."

"Yuki... don't speak so loudly. They might hear." Ritsu warned, touching his arm and glancing over to make sure they didn't take notice.

"Let them." Hiro waved his hand in a similar motion to Carpus', with an arrogant voice to match it also.

"I'm Kisa." The girl said quietly, smiling up at Yuki.

"I'll take it you both are going to the party as well?" Yuki asked.

"What is with your irritating accent?" Hiro grumbled at him, but answered his question anyway, "Yes, that is why we are bathing today, I'm assuming."

Ritsu spoke up with a sigh at that, "It is good that others will be there..."

"How?" Hiro snorted, "Strength in numbers doesn't work here, wise one. We're all going to be taken tonight and you all know it."

"Don't talk that way, Hiro..." Kisa bit her bottom lip.

Yuki looked to her with sympathy. Though, they all go through the same amount of pain, he imagined that this place must hurt a woman on a more personal level. It really wasn't a surprise that Kisa was so quiet and sad looking. Before they could continue speaking, Hatsuharu and Kureno returned and started to wrap the jewels around the slaves' necks, wrists, and ankles. More paint was applied to their eyelids and thin leather sandals were slipped onto their small feet.

"Beautiful, yes?" Hatsuharu observed, looking at Yuki with a smile.

Carpus looked away from his work of scrubbing Kisa's head gently and toward Yuki and Ritsu. Bion grinned and agreed eagerly, but Carpus just shrugged and turned back to the girl.

Standing them up, Yuki and Ritsu were inspected once more by Hatsuharu and Kureno, this time from a distance.

"Turn around." Kureno ordered.

They blinked, but obeyed, while looking back at the caretakers, curiously.

"Maybe they're _too_ pretty..." Hatsuharu mumbled with a sigh.

Kureno sighed also, but put on a smile for Ritsu and guided him to the door.

"We'll be waiting for you two outside." Hatsuharu said to Bion and Carpus.

Carpus nodded, "The others will be out there also. We're almost done with this, so tell Akito that Anicetus and Tryphosa will be ready soon."

"Sure thing." Kureno said and then the slaves were guided out.

Though a lot of leg and side was showing, Yuki felt more comfortable in these clothes, rather than the flimsy hand rag, as he liked to call it, that they usually made him wear. The slaves that remained within the "house" watched Yuki and Ritsu proceed down the hall with pondering looks. Obviously, wondering what happened at parties, or rather, what happened to the whores that are sent to entertain.

Yuki, however, figured what would happen, but he would try to avoid it, nonetheless.

* * *

**Himmels:** Now, lets all hope it won't take us nearly as long to finish the next chapter as it did this one. Well, like we said up there, we didn't exactly make this chapter _too_ amusing or anything, but it is a step forward to the party that Draculina has been wanting to do.

**Draculina:** Yup, yup! If y'all don't mine, I'd like to steer this story more toward Hatsuharu and Yuki. This chapter leads up to a situation (not a good one, though. Your hint of the day!) and then the situation after that leads up to something better! _A lot_ better...

**Himmels:** Hope everyone is doing well! Oh, by the way, if you are ever wondering how the latest chapter is going, just go to our profile and you'll see if its being written or not.

**Draculina:** Please review! Hopefully, we'll be able to write some more later! Your reviews shall be our inspiration!


	11. Merida

**Himmels:** Guten Tag! Guten Tag! Haha, though our updates will be far apart, we are back! For an update, we in that short hiatus of 2 months, we ended up taking three extra classes and have been roaming college campuses.

**Draculina:** A little fun, but also a little worrisome. But despite all of that, we want to continue our stories. Hopefully, our other ones will be updated soon, but we have a feeling that this will be the one to be finished first.

**Chapter 11**

**Merida**

* * *

"No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted."

**--Aesop**

**

* * *

**

It took longer than Akito expected to round up all her merchandise before the party. For a long while, Yuki and Ritsu sat with the other whores and their caretakers. No one spoke much, not daring, but when Akito started to explain various things to the caretakers, Yuki and a few others took the opportunity to speak to one another. Not many words were able to be spoken, for one of the caretakers seemed to have impeccable hearing and chastised them for disobeying the rules.

Standing on the tips of his toes, Yuki saw over the shoulders of Hatsuharu as they proceeded down the streets of Pharsalus. A part of him was hoping to spot a sight of his former mistress, but he knew that his wishes were in vain.

Sighing, Yuki and Ritsu linked their arms together protectively and dodged the wandering eyes of the people within the market place. It was as if the merchants and customers knew that they were of a whorehouse, which made Yuki and his companions uncomfortable.

It was getting closer to evening as they made their way to Achilles' house a top the long staircase. Yuki saw chariots lined up before the hill with carved figures that signified where the owners originated. He remembered from the port of Lolcue that the Ithacan symbol for Odysseus was a simple 'i' and 'o' with a galloping horse underneath. Yuki couldn't recognize the rest, but he suspected that they were generally kings and queens alongside wealthy peoples of neighboring cities.

The men and women walking up the stairs wore elaborate robes and gowns with their house colors. The ladies wore gold and silver grapevine laurels around their heads with beautiful earrings and necklaces hanging down their modestly painted faces. The men wore their long formal robes and they, too, wore laurels, but of a simpler nature. Dark curling hair blew across shoulders and boasted golden tassels that swayed with their movements.

Though Yuki wore golden jewelry, he felt underdressed due to the lack of concealment and embarrassed that the paint on his face might be a tad too dark for such an occasion. Glancing over, he saw that Ritsu was also biting his lip and flicking his eyes down at himself. It was painfully obvious just by first glance that they were not of the high class, but merely entertainment for the men, and maybe a few women, within the halls.

Before mounting the stairs, Akito turned back to the whores and announced fiercely, "Now, if any of you let your behavior slip, I'll personally whip you until your back is in shreds."

It was obvious that she wasn't bluffing, so they all mumbled in unison, "Yes, Mistress."

A fake smile graced her elegant lips, "Good." Turning swiftly so her dress spun and caught the wind, she walked briskly up the stairs, with the slaves and caretakers following at a short distance, in neat order.

With an anxious swallow, Yuki glanced around and ducked slightly behind Hatsuharu's shoulder when one of the lords or ladies glanced over with interest to see the approaching cohort. A few people at the entrance smirked and leaned over to their companion's ears to whisper something that Yuki suspected that was less than innocent. Eyes roamed over their bodies from every direction.

Ritsu gasped suddenly and lurched forward, spinning around and backing away protectively from the man that grabbed him in an inappropriate place as he walked by. Yuki winced when Akito grabbed Ritsu by the hair and whispered something venomously to him. Preparing himself to rush forward to Ritsu when Akito was out of hearing distance, Yuki didn't notice the man approach him from behind.

"Well, aren't you the most adorable thing." The man said in a relatively friendly voice, all the while reaching up and capturing a lock of Yuki's uniquely colored hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Erasmus?"

Yuki glanced around and saw that Hatsuharu was gazing around the room in search for him with a frown upon his features. Yuki blinked and immediately prepared to go to his caretaker, but stopped mid-step and returned his sights back to the man who was quite taken by his hair. The slave looked over to his caretaker again and then back at the man, wondering if he's aloud to leave him.

With a wry smile, the man waved his hand and said, "He's calling you, so you better run."

"Thank you," Yuki said and the blushed crimson, not remembering if it was appropriate for him to speak, so to make up for his mistake he added, "master." Bowing slightly, he rushed to his caretaker's side.

"Where did you scamper off to?" Hatsuharu sighed when he saw Yuki racing toward him.

The blush that didn't quite leave his face in the first place came back in full force and he pointed subtly in the direction he came from and stuttered, trying to find words.

"Someone held you up?" Hatsuharu tried.

Yuki nodded.

Shrugging it off, Hatsuharu continued, "Well, go catch up with Chrysanthos, then. I'd rather have you two stick together through this party, all right? Be careful." The caretaker patted Yuki's head and pointed to where his cellmate was.

Yuki hastily joined him and together they stayed off in the corners, avoiding gazes and refusing to separate. Upon realizing that the whores that would surely provide entertainment had arrived, many of the men and women sought them out and watched them from a distance, sizing them up. It wasn't long before some of the whores were being seduced in the shadows of pillars and being filled with wine, so they'd be relaxed and limber for later.

Flutes, drums, and trumpets announced that the dancers were being released into the halls. The attention was momentarily averted from the whores to the women who moved their bodies provocatively for the audience that was currently enthralled with them. For a long while, the whores were able to escape from the could be customers and wandered a little closer to their caretakers, but once the dance started to die down, the focus went back to the fun that would last a little longer.

Looking around, Yuki noticed that Kisa was getting a lot of attention, much to her distress. Hiro also had a few pursuers, attracted to his feisty nature, but he did not have nearly as much as everyone else.

"Hello, there."

Yuki turned his head and looked at the men before him nervously. The one in front that held the suggestive smile regarded both Yuki and Ritsu from head to toe, eyes glimmering appreciatively. Yuki took a half step back from him, not liking the vibe radiating from his presence. Ritsu also seemed to sense the odd aura and averted his eyes, bringing his arms up to his stomach.

The young man behind the lord looked very much out of place next to his companion. His face was flushed and he didn't hold eye contact with either the whores. He fidgeted with his robe fringes uneasily and mumbled something to the lord he was hiding behind. Yuki concluded that he wasn't much older than himself when he finally did manage to see his face.

The lord heard whatever the boy said to him and waved his hand dismissively at whatever he had to say with a frown that adults usually gave children when they expected a different reaction to something.

Extending two goblets of wine to Yuki and Ritsu, he repeated, "Hello. Aren't you two lonely in this little corner? Come have a drink with us." Turning his head slightly to the boy behind him he said, "I am sorry, but my friend here is shy."

Hesitantly, Yuki took the goblet from the lord, but didn't take a sip, but instead, murmured a quiet, "Good evening, master." Ritsu recited those words also, in the same quiet tone and took the remaining goblet with a trembling hand.

"Oh," he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "it seems that you two are shy, like him. Join us at the table."

Catching the tone that said that what he requested was more of an order rather than an invitation, Yuki and Ritsu were forced to follow the lord and shy boy to the table. With feigned politeness, the lord presented Yuki his seat. The slave regarded him with a tiny and fake smile, before sitting down, drawing into himself, hoping that they wouldn't touch him. The shy boy sat down to his right and the man, to his left.

When Ritsu saw their wasn't a seat left on the end they were on, he began to walk over to the other side and take the remaining seat there, but the man stopped him, "Oh, no, my dear." He caught Ritsu's wrist and tugged him back, "That is much too far away. Sit here." While smirking, he patted his lap.

A blush streaked across poor Ritsu's face and he bowed his head, words coming out in inaudible mumbles.

"Sit." The man said in a tone that left no argument.

Biting his lip, Ritsu took a step forward, but hesitated again. Sighing, the man wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down, making Ritsu gasp sharply and tense. Absentmindedly, the man engulfed Ritsu with his arms, so he couldn't run, than asked, "So, where are your caretakers? If I am correct, then that is what they are named here."

Yuki blinked at the odd question, but then scanned the room. Catching the sight of his caretaker, talking to one of the wealthy ladies with a goblet of wine in his hand, Yuki pointed him out. Kureno was close by, so Ritsu could do the same.

Looking over, the man said, "Ah," and then gazed at them in silence for a short while, "Well, they are quite handsome, too, aren't they? Yours," he caught Ritsu by the chin and stroked his jaw line up and down with a finger, "what is your caretaker's name, shy one?"

"Kureno." He answered so quietly Yuki could barely hear him.

Turning his gaze from Ritsu, he regarded Yuki, "And yours?"

"Hatsuharu." Yuki responded in a voice a bit stronger. He hoped to show some sureness that customers would undoubtedly hate, but when the lord abruptly reached over to brush a stray lock of his hair away, Yuki flinched.

"Oh, now, now..." a knuckle rubbed against Yuki's cheek as the lord cooed at him, "Don't be frightened." He stared at Yuki for a long while, but when Yuki started to feel uncomfortable under the gaze that felt as if he was being picked apart right where he sat, his gaze tore away from him and to the boy behind Yuki. The man said to him, "Well, what about it?"

Yuki and Ritsu blinked at the unexpected question and turned their eyes to the flustered boy, who struggled for words, "I don't care..." were the only words that could be heard in the midst of stutters.

Once again putting their sights back onto the lord, he answered nonchalantly, "Fine then, it will do. Don't complain if you end up not liking it."

If possible, the boy grew redder and looked away.

Chuckling, the lord laid his chin on Ritsu's shoulder and said, "I don't mean to disrupt you, but I have to attend to something, sweet one."

This time, Ritsu didn't hesitate a moment before he stood from the man's lap and quickly moved out of his way. When he left to take care of whatever concerned him, Ritsu sat in the vacant seat and sighed silently, finally relaxing.

Yuki leaned to him, so the boy behind him couldn't hear, and asked, "What do you think he was talking about?"

"We can only suspect..." Ritsu murmured bitterly more to himself, but Yuki heard.

For the time being before the lord returned, Yuki took to sipping on the sweet wine that was given to him and watching the guests roam around Achilles' home. Yuki was oddly happy when he saw the figure of Achilles sitting at the head of the table, talking to his good friend Odysseus. He wasn't necessarily pleased per se, but despite everything, he still admired the man as a great leader.

Jumping in his seat, Yuki hadn't noticed his caretaker approach him from behind. After calming his heart and rubbing his knee from ramming it up into the table, Yuki turned to Hatsuharu and stood for him. Anxiety filled him when he realized that the man's face wasn't as cheerful as it had been previously in the evening.

Lightly, the caretaker placed his hand on Yuki's back and whispered, "You were chosen."

The nervous bubble within his stomach burst and flooded his entire body when Yuki heard those three little words. His arms came up to his chest and he curled into himself, practically wishing that he'd melt down through the floor where he stood.

When Yuki involuntarily let out a fear filled whine, Hatsuharu stroked his back up and down, "It'll be all right." He comforted, but his voice didn't hold any certainty that would lift Yuki's hopes.

"Come." He took Yuki by the arm and guided him down through the great hall and into a large vestibule that held an archway that led to a line of spacious corridors and passages that would take them deeper into the palace.

Hatsuharu's grip tightened on Yuki's arm ever so slightly when they halted in front of the room that Yuki and his lover for the night would be sharing. Pushing open the large wooden doorway, the caretaker ushered Yuki into the room and surprised the slave when he started to undo the robes.

"Kick your sandals off..." he ordered, "He doesn't wish to waste time on the clothes, I suppose."

Slowly, Yuki stepped out of the leather shoes and ducked his head as Hatsuharu tugged the robe off, "Now, slip into the bed and he'll be here in a moment." The slave did as he was told, but the sight of him huddled in the large bed made Hatsuharu see just how small and vulnerable he was. He gave Yuki a sympathetic look when the frightened eyes fixated on him, but only could manage to say, "It'll be all right. Please... Don't look at me like that..." When Yuki let his gaze fall to the bed sheets that he kept pulled up to his chest, Hatsuharu leaned down and kissed his brow, "I'm sorry, but you'll be fine." When Yuki's arms went up to encircle his neck, Hatsuharu knew he had to leave before his unforeseen rush of compassion for the little slave took full force. Gently, he pulled Yuki's arms away from his neck and laid them on his lap, while turning away without a word and exiting quickly.

Yuki closed his eyes when he heard the door shut with a loud creak and let out a shuddering breath as he slid down into the bed, listening expectantly for approaching footsteps. The patter of feet that echoed in the halls didn't fail him and he tried his hardest not to let the warm tears in the back of his eyes fall as he heard the door being pushed open once more. Curling up on his side, he opened his eyes to see who came. To his great surprise, it was the boy companion to the lord that he was so sure had picked him. The servant that held the torch bowed to the master and closed the door after him.

The boy flustered up once more when he saw that Yuki was watching him intently. He took careful steps forward to the bed and fidgeted uncomfortably when he reached the edge.

"Um... Hello..." he said awkwardly, "The man, your caretaker, I mean, he said your name was Erasmus, yes?"

Yuki gave him a tiny nod and blinked up at him as he remained standing, visibly strained as if under pressure.

"...Would you like to know my name?" he asked, not quite looking the slave in the eyes.

After coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be looking at his face for a bit, Yuki was forced to reply, "...Yes."

This answer seemed to help bring the boy out of his uneasiness, for he turned his sights to him once more, "Phrixus." He blinked rapidly and then looked down when he saw that his stare was being met equally by Yuki, "Uh... My uncle... He bought you for the night for me, so... You see... I'm required to be with a variety of people, according to him, to be a man. This is my first time with another ma-," he broke off and wrung his hands.

Yuki didn't know if he was obligated to make his customer comfortable. He didn't think that he'd ever have one that'd be unwilling to lay with him.

Still rather discomposed, Phrixus slowly undressed from his formal robes with shaking hands fumbling on the cloth. Swallowing nervously, he finally gotten the last stitch of clothing off and pulled the sheets away, while Yuki shifted to accommodate his size.

They watched each other warily, together on the bed, both on their sides facing one another. The room was dark, lit only by torches hung upon the walls, so the light bounced off their faces. Slowly, Phrixus moved his hand and laid it on Yuki's hip, vaguely surprised at how soft his skin was for a boy, but not surprised at how quickly the little body tensed up.

Truly not wanting the slave to be frightened of him, Phrixus raised his hand to Yuki's face to cup it and stroke his cheek with a thumb, "Please, I won't hurt you."

Gradually once more, Phrixus let his hand fall back down to Yuki's body, this time, landing on his ribcage. A frown came to his brow as he pulled away the blanket atop of them, revealing Yuki's small frame. With a push on the shoulder, he was able to roll the slave over, so he was on his back, staring up at him with those big purple eyes.

Phrixus let his hand graze the protruding ribs and then asked hesitantly, "Would you like me to get you something. This," he motioned to Yuki's torso, "isn't normal."

Yuki falteringly let a weak smile curve his lips at the boy and he answered in a quiet voice, "I'll be fine."

As if not believing the slave, Phrixus frowned once more, but lowered himself from his elbow down to the bed again. Now that the distance between them was shortened, Phrixus unintentionally let the blush cover his nose and looked from Yuki's eyes to the bed sheets, all the while making Yuki wonder if the boy had it in him to be with a whore, much less a male one.

"Would you like me to get you something?" Yuki repeated the other's question and then caught himself smiling a little, "This isn't normal."

Phrixus closed his eyes and let a laugh bubble out of him, "Forgive me," he struggled to contain his chuckles, "but this is truly awkward for me. I'm not sure what to do. Is there..." he started to stroke Yuki's cheek with almost a regretful look in his eyes, "anything you wish of me?"

It was Yuki's turn to blush this time, but he shook his head very slightly, "No."

"That's what I'd thought you'd say." A wry smile came to his face, "You didn't seem like the type to initiate nor request. My uncle picked the wrong one, but then again... he probably wants me to..." again he broke off and sighed.

They both were silent as Phrixus searched Yuki with his eyes. Much to the slave's surprise, Phrixus swallowed nervously and uncovered enough courage to slowly lean into Yuki and lay his lips against his. Though still trembling slightly, Phrixus brought his hands up and caught Yuki's face in his hands, fingers caressing the soft skin adoringly. His tongue touched Yuki's lips hesitantly and Yuki opened to him with equal timidity.

Lightly, the soft pink tongues tickled against each other as they kissed tenderly. Yuki gradually closed his eyes and found himself not minding the kiss, for this was the first kind one he has ever received. He tensed when Phrixus moved closer until he was atop of him, heart beating harder, knowing the pain that was surely going to come.

As the kiss became more intense, Phrixus abruptly broke it off and stared at Yuki with wide eyes, shaking his head.

At first he struggled for words, but then he said, "I'm sorry, but... I can't. I can't do it." He rolled off of Yuki and sat on the edge of the bed with the face in his hands.

Yuki stared at the boy's back, eyes full of confusion and then worry. He knew that if he failed to pleasure this customer, Akito would be angry and undoubtedly proceed through with her threat from earlier. Biting his lip, Yuki felt torn between the two pains: being beaten or having the current night's customer. It really didn't take him long with the decision. He'd choose a gentle lover like Phrixus any day, rather than Akito, who'd leave as many scars as she'd like, just for the memories.

Swallowing his pride, he crawled forward to his customer and wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered, "Why?"

Phrixus raised his arm and put it around Yuki's shoulders and eyed him with surprise, "Because I know you don't want this."

"I do."

"You don't." he shook his head with a grim smile, "This is that mistress talking, isn't it? She'll hurt you if you don't do this, right?"

Yuki lowered his eyes in shame and let his arms slip away from Phrixus' waist. He turned away from the customer and bowed his head, letting his mind reel to figure out a plan, an excuse, anything.

Phrixus blinked and embraced the slave quickly, not liking the sudden depression and said comfortingly, "It'll be all right. I can lie and say I did it, don't worry."

Yuki stared up at him in amazement and unwittingly said aloud, "They're not all bad?"

"Greeks?" he asked with assumption and answered without waiting for a response from Yuki, "No, we're not all bad."

The slave blushed when he realized he accidentally said that aloud, even though he really didn't mean the Greek people in general, but then smiled and returned Phrixus' embrace.

Until Hatsuharu came to retrieve Yuki, the slave and the customer remained in each other's arms, lying on the bed, talking softly, finding out how much they held in common and not caring about the time passing by. However, when they heard the knock of Yuki's caretaker sound on the door, they darted away from each other, Yuki under the blankets and Phrixus to his robes on the floor.

Without waiting for an answer from within, Hatsuharu entered the room to see Phrixus putting the bottom layer of his formal robes back on and Yuki huddled under the blankets, sheets pulled up to his mouth, staring at him with the pair of mesmerizing eyes. Before he began to stare back into those pools of amethyst, he turned his gaze again to the boy who hurriedly pulled his clothes back onto his body.

When he got everything straightened, Phrixus walked toward the door, but stopped beside Hatsuharu for a moment, giving him a small bow and then looked back at Yuki, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips, before disappearing from the room and from Yuki's life. For a while, Yuki stared at the door, but then turned his sights to Hatsuharu, who proceeded forward to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching back to rub Yuki's neck.

"Are you all right?" he asked with sincere concern.

Sticking to the plan of faking like he pleasured the customer, he put on a weak smile and crawled into Hatsuharu's lap, wincing slightly. The caretaker's arms quickly enveloped him, caressing him both with his soft touches and soothing words that made Yuki's heart do a little butterfly flutter inside his chest.

Turning his face upward, Yuki stared into Hatsuharu's eyes, trying to find something that could amount to the bitterness that he was given ever since he made contact with the Greeks. The slave blinked with confusion when he didn't find any contempt, any glare that constantly told him that he was lowly and unworthy of his presence.

A tiny smile came to the caretaker's mouth when the slave continued to stare with an odd look of fascination, "What?"

Yuki blinked again and looked down with a blush, moving closer into the warm arms.

"Let's go, yes?" Hatsuharu patted Yuki's leg and stood with the slave sliding off reluctantly.

Slowly, Hatsuharu clothed Yuki once more with his robes, finding that his eyes couldn't stop themselves from gazing at the delicate, but small curves Yuki unknowingly presented and also finding himself ashamed for thinking about his protectorate in such a manner.

* * *

**Himmels:** Oh, Haru! You're such a pervert! Looking at your little slave in such a way. . . Shame on you!

**Draculina:** Nyah! But we reap the benefits!

**Himmels:** You sound like a pimp. . .

**Draculina:** :3 Hur hur hur.

**Himmels: **Review please! Show us your love and fondess now that we are back and supplying you with slashy-goodness!


	12. Aitia

**Himmels:** Gah! Stupid ff. net! The login panel was out for, like, 3 or 4 days for us! We had this ready a while ago. . . Eh, oh well. . . At least its in now, lol.

**Draculina:** For an update on us, our lives have been going great! Sure a few quarrels arise here and there, but school is finally sorted out.

**Himmels:** Also, lol, due to the economy, we lost our jobs, so we are able to dedicate more time to our school work, horses, writing, and drawing. Haha, we try to find the silver lining on those thunder clouds.

**Draculina:** With no thanks to ff. net, here is your latest chapter of Theos peri Agapao! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**Aitia**

**

* * *

**

_"Turbulence is life force. It is opportunity. Let's love turbulence and use it for change."_

--Ramsay Clark

**

* * *

**

Early that morning, when darkness kept its shadows hovering over the country of Greece, the small group of slaves limped through the streets of Pharsalus. Following closely behind their caretakers, the lot of them yawned tiredly, eyes drooping from the lethargic effect the wine that was poured down their throats gave them.

From glancing around at the others, Yuki saw that they faired a lot worse than he. Ritsu had a blackening bruise forming around his slender neck, some parts in the shape of fingers. Yuki suspected that there was countless more upon other places of his body, and much to his satisfaction, Yuki saw Kureno grumbling over the damage, silently cursing the person who inflicted the wounds and also trying to console the slight slave who held a face near tears.

Hatsuharu let a hand close to Yuki, touching his back lightly every once in a while, as if reminding the slave that he was there. The purple-eyed slave found himself enjoying the caretaker's mental ministrations and moved closer to the larger man's body, seeking the warmth he emitted. Shivering when Hatsuharu put an arm around his shoulders and feeling his long arms engulf his small width, Yuki felt the fluttering feeling return to his stomach, making little lightning shocks shake his limbs and his heart speed up a notch.

A part of Yuki didn't like having such a reaction toward the man, for it only made him more inclined to wish for other situations. Constantly, his thoughts would wander to his caretaker and with that came remembrance of the times he has been taken by customers. If he would accidentally let his mind slip farther, he found that he was placing Hatsuharu in the unwanted lovers' positions, which would cause his face to heat up and want to hide it inside his caretaker's chest. Though only he knew of his thoughts, Yuki was very embarrassed to even let such a thing touch his mind.

After crossing a few streets and taking certain pathways through the cold and dark city, they reached the large building where Akito kept her merchandise. The door creaked when one of the men pulled it open slowly, herding the slaves through quickly. Dim torches lit their way through the hall, the sound of tiny feet padding on the hard stone flooring. The whores within the cages were still asleep, but a few were awoken by the entrance. They looked groggily at the late arrivals, but refrained from making any unnecessary noise.

Designated caretakers were then guiding their slaves through the narrow hall at the end of the long row of display cells, finding the cage partners and mumbling softly to one another. Hatsuharu and Kureno opened the gate for the boys and had them sit upon the bed. Quickly, they untied the belts at their waists and pulled off the robes, while producing the tiny skirts from somewhere within the shadows of the cell. Little knots were placed on the ties and jewelry was stripped from necks, ankles, and wrists.

Happy to be rid of the heavy jewels, without waiting for permission, Yuki found himself crawling toward his pillow, wanting so very badly to get some much needed sleep. When Hatsuharu caught him around the waist and pulled him back, he groaned and lay where he was, gazing up at him with eyes that threatened to drift to sleep. Ritsu also slumped in his position, wanting nothing more than to be warm underneath the welcoming blankets.

"Just a little longer, all right?" Kureno comforted him.

The wash rags were pulled from the shadows, similar a trick to the skirts, making Yuki force his eyes open and look around the room to see where it came from. With pressure upon his breast, he was pushed down and turned over for Hatsuharu's cleansing. Being on his stomach, the slave found it even more difficult to remain awake.

When the rag bath was done, Hatsuharu smiled and gave Yuki's head a pat, "Go on now to sleep."

Both Yuki and Ritsu looked at their caretakers and then slowly shifted to the head of the bed, where they pulled the sheets from their tucked in state with frustration. Ritsu was quick to curl up beside Yuki, finding soothing contentment next to his gray haired companion. It was as if rocks were keeping Yuki's eyes from opening once more. Even when he tried, he couldn't move the involuntary droop. He heard the caretakers speaking to one another, but couldn't really comprehend what they were saying. Their weight, from what Yuki's conscious could remember, never left the bed.

**O.O.O**

As Yuki drifted from in and out of slumber, he knew that it was most likely late morning by the sound of customers outside the cell. The slave ignored them and turned over to press against Ritsu's body, which remained asleep despite the aggravating voices outside the cage and heavy footfalls to go along with them. Yuki and Ritsu managed to catch a bit more time to recover, but soon found out that even though they attended the party the night before, Akito would not exclude them from their priorities the next day. When Yuki woke to the clank of disengaging locks on the cell gate, he nearly moaned.

Pretending to continuously rest in vain hope that they'd take a hint, Yuki slowly opened his eyes when he felt extra weight on the edge of the bed where Kureno usually sat to wake Ritsu, "I am sorry, pretty ones, but you'll have to wake. We gave you a few extra hours then usual, but it is time for you both to work."

With a deep sigh, Ritsu's eyes fluttered open and he shot what could be called a cold leer toward his caretaker. To this, however, Kureno decided to take no notice. It was unusual for Ritsu to do anything out of malice and would probably not happen again for a long while. Minor rebellions were quickly disregarded, Yuki determined after his months of slavery.

Hatsuharu gently pulled the warm sheets away from Yuki, much to his shivering displeasure and coaxed him into the sitting position. Yuki's eyes were heavily lidded and he barely felt his caretaker run a comb through his tangled hair, for he nearly fell back to sleep. To help him wake, Hatsuharu had him eat the colorful fruits that were laid out before them on the tray.

When they were all beautiful for the awaiting customers, Yuki and Ritsu resumed their positions of leaning against the bars of the display cage, watching man after man walk by. Yuki, out of boredom, noticed that every male that came into the whore house was very different from the next appearance wise, but when it came to personality, generally they weren't quite so unique. The only off thing Yuki had heard of was when Ritsu had told him that some of the men that choose the more masculine type of merchandise tend to have an opposite kind of fantasy that he and Yuki was used to. He said that it was the customer that was to be taken, rather than the whore bought. This baffled Yuki, to say the least, because he could not understand actually _wanting_ to be bedded.

With a sigh, the two companions stretched their legs, arms, and necks in further tiredness. The little sleep they had seemed to have not done the healing they had hoped for. For once, Yuki didn't take any mind to the men that reached in and touched his soft, newly oiled skin. He even went as far as letting one of the gentle-handed fellows run fingers through his hair and grasp the back of his neck.

"Have these two already been bought today?" asked the man cupping Yuki's neck, his fingers tenderly massaging the muscles, "They seem so exhausted."

Kureno, who leaned against the stone dividers between the cages, replied, "No, but they attended the festivities at Lord Achilles' home last night."

The man nodded in understanding, "I'll go search for another then. This one was very charming, too. . ." his voice a little disappointed.

"They are still for sale." Kureno informed him.

He shrugged, "I'd rather have one with more energy, to tell you the truth. It's boring when they just lay there because of previous customers or late night escapades. Thank you, though."

Ritsu's caretaker gave him a small bow and then the man walked away to the farther cages. Yuki suspected that he would have been a kind lover, but despite that, he was relieved that he went on to others.

Surprisingly, customers were scarce that day. Ritsu had first noticed and made the comment to Yuki, in which he responded to their luck happily.

"Maybe we won't be bought today!" he told him.

Ritsu gave him a doubtful look, "The likeliness is low, Yuki, but we can hope, I guess." He sighed and pressed a hand to a bruise on his leg, "I don't want to work today. I really don't."

Yuki gave him a comforting arm to cover his shoulders, but he knew that that wouldn't heal those dark scathes or the tremulous mind.

Indeed, the customers that day were few and within that few, they didn't appreciate the drained faces that Yuki and Ritsu were forced to give them. As morning turned to day and day to night, the cellmates came to think that they were saved from the routine and were happily awaiting their caretakers for their supper and nightly caresses, in which Yuki found himself looking forward to. When the entrance door for the building opened once more they took no notice.

Recognizing the voices of their caretakers, Yuki and Ritsu leaned into the wooden bars and gazed at the approaching figures. Smiling, the two men stopped in front of the display cage. Hatsuharu reached in and stroked Yuki along the jaw-line and playfully tapped his nose, making the slave wrinkle it and shut his eyes.

"Are you two ready for bed?" Kureno asked while he trailed his fingers up and down Ritsu's bare arm.

Ritsu blushed and nearly shivered at the loving contact, hiding his mouth behind a curled hand in his embarrassment. For an instant, Yuki wished that he obtained such a charming disposition as Ritsu's when he was born.

When Kureno was about to smile and say more, another voice from the direction of the entrance doors interrupted him, "Don't put them to rest just yet, my good caretakers."

Yuki watched Hatsuharu's face contort to a glare at the sudden appearance and inconvenient timing, all the while pondering whether or not he had heard that voice before.

Kureno also looked rather disgruntled, "May I help you, my lord?"

Both Yuki and Ritsu gasped when the man came into their vision. Ritsu's hand clutched at a bruise on his leg and nearly recoiled from the bars at the sight of the lord from the party the night before. Frowning, Yuki recognized him immediately and then felt his stomach contract in fear at the realization that the man might have found out that he hadn't really pleasured his nephew, Phrixus, last night. For a moment, Yuki thought that his suspicions were true when the lord let his predatory eyes fall on him.

Stepping casually with a hint of flair to his fluid movement, the lord sneaked his arm around Hatsuharu's shoulder, much to the caretaker's distaste. "You remember me, yes? I saw your little man just last night and bought him for my young nephew."

"Yes." Hatsuharu said steadily with an even stare.

Openly, the man eyed Hatsuharu from the hair down to his feet, before he replied with the same debased smile he gave Yuki and Ritsu, ". . . Yes. . . Where might that lovely mistress of this business be?" He scanned the hall before he informed, "I do choose Erasmus here, by the way, however. . ."

"'However'. . ." Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow.

The devious smile again adorned the man's lips and he said, "Well, you see, I have a rather . . . unusual request."

Eyes narrowed, the caretaker asked, "And what is this 'unusual request'. I'm sure it is nothing that we have not heard one time or another."

"I'd really like to discuss it with Mistress Akito first. My pardon, of course."

"Of course." Hatsuharu returned almost mockingly, but then formally replied, "One moment, I shall go find the mistress."

Hatsuharu's hard steps bounced off the walls as he proceeded down the hall and toward the entrance doors to the grassy pavilion outside. The slaves and Kureno shifted uncomfortably in the silence between the man and caretaker. Abruptly, the man cocked his head to the right and stared at Kureno.

At first, Ritsu's caretaker was about to ignore it, but when the man continuously gazed on him without abandon, he flicked his eyes to him while saying, "Yes?"  
The grotesque smile, which Yuki truly began to hate, returned to those shapely lips, "Oh, I'm just inspecting you."

That, Kureno did not like in the least, "And what are you inspecting me for, my lord?" he asked tightly.

The man shrugged, "For my own abnormal tendencies, if you wish to leave it at that."

"What I do wish for is not to be so blatantly observed." Kureno told him with the iciest of leers.

The smile stretched into a feral grin, "Forgive me." There was a pause. Kureno almost returned to his pets upon Ritsu's shaken body, but again the man stated plainly, "From first glance, one is not able to tell that Lord Kureno has such a frozen gaze."

A frustrated growl escaped the caretaker's throat and he was about to round on the man, but the entrance at the end of the hall opened once more and two pairs of footsteps were pacing toward the cell. Not after casting the man one last glower, Kureno turned away and watched his friend and superior make their way forward. Both Yuki and Ritsu blinked at each other nervously, wondering what this peculiar request is and hating that they were not aloud to speak unless they've been spoken to.

Akito strode with purpose and stopped in front of the man with feet planted apart, "What is this 'unusual request' that Hatsuharu has told me about?"

The twisted smile disappeared from his lips and one to charm took its place, "Oh, its lovely to see a lady so straight forward."

Akito was not amused.

Immediately sensing that he was not about to win over this stonehearted woman, he rerouted his course of action, "I wish to have this young man for my service this evening."

"There is nothing unusual about that." Akito snapped.

Clearly, the man was taken off guard with her manner, "Ah, yes, well, since I'm sure that this man here," he indicated to Hatsuharu, "might have protests against such a request, I thought that it might be best to take it slowly."

"No, hurry up, so I can attend to my other subjects." Akito commanded with a wave of her hand, "If you must speak to the two of us in private then let's move a ways, but speak quickly, for I truly wish for this day to be done."

After rapidly blinking, the man led both Hatsuharu and Akito to the other side of the hallway, forming a circle between the three of them. Frowning, Kureno eyed the small group as they spoke quietly to one another.

Tentatively, Ritsu reached forward and laid his hand on his caretaker's arm, making Kureno turn back to him. Seeing his confused eyes, Kureno gave him a calming smile, "It'll be all right, I think. I don't think his request will be too odd and I don't think that you are included." Turning his gaze to Yuki he said, "And I'm sorry that you are. I really doubt that his request is nothing that we haven't heard before."

"No!" Hatsuharu shouted abruptly, causing the three at the cages to jump, "There is no way I'd do that to him! I'm the only one he trusts at this point. Why would you ask such a perverted thing?"

Mumbling, Kureno cast the group a concerned stare, "Or maybe this _is_ one that we haven't heard before. . ." From the motioning of Hatsuharu's fingers, Kureno walked over uncertainly, not liking that he was disobeying the discretion that Akito wished.

When Kureno was included into the circle and out of hearing distance, Yuki crawled to Ritsu and whispered, "What do you think he wants?"

His golden haired companion looked nearly as confused as he suspected he looked himself, "I have not the slightest idea. I would have thought that Hatsuharu and Kureno have heard all the askew fetishes that come with the men that enter these places by now, but apparently not. Look at Kureno's face." He pointed out.

Indeed, Kureno looked just as astonished as Hatsuharu, if not quieter in his disagreement of whatever matter they were talking about, "I'm included in this. . ." Yuki winced.

"Maybe it's not as bad as we think." Ritsu didn't look like he believed it himself, but he attempted to comfort Yuki the best he could.

"Whatever it is, Akito doesn't look like she is so bad on the plan." Yuki frowned, "She wouldn't allow anything to cause me a large amount of harm, I believe. I _do_ make her money, so I don't think she'd let anything happen. . ."

"No, I've never heard of a whore mistress letting one of her items get hurt too badly as long as they are making decent money. We haven't been here a week and you've had two buyers, almost three if you count that kind man from earlier."

"I really wish that he was here now, rather than this man that has the perverse plan to unravel on me." Yuki's brows pinched together when he saw that his caretaker's voice was beginning to grow heated again and Kureno becoming more uncomfortable. Whenever Akito would look at him and motion for assistance, he'd just raise his hands in surrender and defense, while shaking his head, obviously keeping himself out of this argument.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, why does it matter?" Akito shouted, "He's just a whore!"

Hatsuharu quickly retorted, "So that means that he doesn't have the same emotional status as others?"

The mistress yelled, "His status? Status, you say! He has no status! His emotions mean as much to me as the dirt I step on!"

Laughing without humor, Hatsuharu glared, "You say that, but it is he and the others that are making you all your money."

"Yes, that's right." Akito smirked, "They are _mine_ and I'll do as I wish with them. Your precious, little Erasmus is apart of this business, so he will work accordingly. As will you, Hatsuharu." She leaned into his face, those cold lines deepening, "And if you don't do this, you are to leave and never come back, and I'll sell that worthless cur back into the auctions, where his next masters might not be so kind."

Yuki's heart jumped to his throat and his hand clutched Ritsu's, grasping the small hand so tightly it probably hurt. Biting his lip, he decided that whatever the situation the customer wanted to put him through couldn't be as bad as going back to the auctions, not knowing who your next owner will be or how they treat their possessions.

Hatsuharu's eyes flashed to Yuki, making his breath catch. The caretaker stared into the purple pools as if decided something. Jaw tightening, Yuki kept his gaze level, though he wanted very much to bow his head away from such an intense look.

"If I don't do this, I am to leave and never come back." Hatsuharu repeated slowly, "Well, the same goes for if I _do_, do this."

Akito's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Irritated, Hatsuharu clarified his words, "If I don't do this, I leave. If you make me do this, threatening an innocent boy's life, I leave. Either way, Akito, you'll never have to deal with me again."

The mistress laughed scornfully, "You leave that poor slave to me, then?"

"No," Hatsuharu smiled, "he leaves with me."

That, Akito did not agree with, but before she could say anything, Hatsuharu interrupted and continued, "What does it matter to you, anyway? If I don't do it, you'll sell him to the worse auctions you can find, merely out of revenge for my defiance. And then, you'll undoubtedly find another boy to replace him. Either way, I leave; and either way, he leaves, also."

"But in one case, I'm not gaining any profit, now am I?" She raised her eyebrow, most likely thinking that she had won.

"You bought him for five minae and you've been selling him for eight. He's made you a profit of nineteen, assuming I'm going to go through with this and this man has given you the money, in the short time he was here, so for him, I'll pay you five for your money back and nineteen for what he is worth so far." Hatsuharu reasoned easily with a shrug.

Akito gave him a glare that showed that she was not immensely pleased with what was going on, but she wasn't exactly disapproving, either. "Twenty-four minae for that walking skeleton?" She pointed at Yuki with her thumb, obviously weighing the options within her mind.

"More than what you could get from the auctions." Hatsuharu nodded slowly.

Crossing the hall, she stopped in front of the cage before Yuki, her arms clutching the bars above her head. He knew her mind was flowing with the thoughts of money. On one hand, if she kept Yuki, she'd most likely lose the eight minae from the man and Yuki would have to make it up over the course of customers, which could take longer than she might be able to speculate. On the other hand, she can keep the money she obtained from his service, a total of nineteen minae, including the man's, and add another twenty-four, totaling a quick and easy forty-three.

The slaves within the cage squirmed uneasily under the scrutinizing gaze of their mistress. Eventually, the three men behind her approached slowly, Kureno and Hatsuharu speaking to each other silently through subtle hand movements and mouthing, the customer looking a little exasperated, maybe even thinking that whatever his request wasn't worth all this any more. However, when he laid his frightful gaze upon Yuki again, it seemed that his thoughts went right back to where they were in the beginning.

"You know, my good caretaker," he leaned to Hatsuharu, "it is not so bad. I mean, all I want to do is watch!" he grinned at Yuki.

Blinking, the little slave glanced at his caretaker in question. "Watch what?" his eyes said to him.

Hatsuharu immediately understood the question Yuki was silently asking, making him sigh, "It is not as simple as you say. I don't view Erasmus as a piece of merchandise that can be tossed around and traded."

"All right, Hatsuharu." Akito abruptly ceased her staring at Yuki and turned to the men, "I'll take you up on your proposition. You pay me twenty-four minae and do what you must, and then you can leave with the little whore in tow."

'_Leave with Hatsuharu . . ._' Yuki thought, his synapses not connecting quick enough to comprehend what she said, '_Leave with Hatsuharu! I'm leaving! Hatsuharu, my caretaker, is taking me away!_' He did all he could to not smile and laugh with joy right there.

So consumed in his thoughts, Yuki jumped when he heard the customer laugh and declare happily, "Let's get started then!"

At that, the sinking feeling returned, for Yuki momentarily forgot the other half of the bargain in which Hatsuharu still had to play out. Without saying anything, nor looking at Yuki, Hatsuharu turned away from the others and started down the hall, toward the little vestibule that led to the cage doors. Anxiously, Yuki waited, listening to the hasty footsteps of his caretaker as they proceeded closer. It seemed an eternity to the slave until he heard the locks disengaging and the creak of the old hinges.

Still not speaking, Hatsuharu motioned Yuki toward him with two of his fingers. Timidly, Yuki stood from the bed, giving Ritsu one last nervous look before he walked forward to his caretaker and let him clutch his arm. Quickly, Hatsuharu tugged Yuki into the back hall and began locking the doors once more. Yuki stared up at him in confusion. His face was stoic, which Yuki was very much used to, but there was an odd sense of tension radiating from his form. The tenser Hatsuharu became as they walked with long strides down the halls, the more scared Yuki was.

When they rounded the last corner, Hatsuharu's pace seemed to quicken and his grip on Yuki's arm grew tighter, almost to the point of pain. Kureno, who remained close to Ritsu, motioned to one of the doors across the hall. With a jerk, the caretaker led the slave toward the door. Yuki winced when his grasp finally began to pain him and hesitantly gave it a pull. However, the caretaker did not seem to notice in the least.

Hatsuharu paused when he grasped the door handle, but after taking a deep breath, he opened it and pushed Yuki inside. The slave bit his lip after he recovered from stumbling in, the dark room bringing back too many memories. Glancing around, he saw that the customer was sitting upon a chair placed in the center of the wall opposite of the bed. The obscene smile crossed his mouth. Hearing the door shut, Yuki looked toward it, hoping that maybe the locks wouldn't engage, but to his surprise, Hatsuharu had entered the cell with them. Confused, Yuki looked from the customer to his caretaker and fidgeted with his hands in the discomfort of the room.

"Erasmus. . ." Hatsuharu mumbled almost apologetically as he slowly approached.

Yuki did not suspect his caretaker of anything, so when Hatsuharu's hands came to his face, pulling him closer, Yuki was still dumbfounded to what was happening. When Hatsuharu bent his head down, Yuki recoiled in his disorientation. He couldn't get far, however, because Hatsuharu quickly caught his arms and pulled him back.

Yuki attempted to twist away when Hatsuharu's strong grip grappled to his chin and held him still, "Master!" His hand hurt him.

The slave's voice made him hesitate. The teary, abashed eyes begging him to stop. "Erasmus, understand my actions." He said quietly to him. Loosening his grip, he slipped his hand upwards so it cupped his cheek. Again, he leaned down, but this time, Yuki did not move away. He couldn't if he wanted to. Hatsuharu's hand still held his arm tightly, but the grip did not pain him as before.

When his caretaker's lips hit his own, Yuki closed his eyes. His body was tensing and beginning to tremble, both out of fear and excitement at his caretaker touching him in such a way. Soothingly, Hatsuharu stroked his cheek with his fingers, trying to coax Yuki into relaxation and trust. His tongue snaked out and touched Yuki's lower lip, asking for entrance, which the slave was shy to give. After another small lick to the lip, Yuki let his mouth part a narrowly.

Inexperienced in such a loving and considerate way of initiating, Yuki nearly bit Hatsuharu's tongue in his surprised reflex to close his mouth. Hatsuharu quickly evaded the teeth, though, and induced Yuki to participate. Still feeling uncomfortable, Yuki broke off the kiss and bowed his head, trembles returning. Gently this time, his caretaker put his fingers to his chin and raised his face. In a meager attempt to stop him, Yuki managed a small whine, but it was cut off by Hatsuharu's hot tongue once more.

"Hurry up."

Yuki jumped and really did bite Hatsuharu's sensitive muscle. Yuki had completely forgotten that the other man was within the room. In realizing that he was there, Yuki shook out of his caretaker's grip and hugged himself in embarrassment, looking away from both Hatsuharu and the man.

The customer continued, "I didn't request sweetness, now did I?"

Glancing at his caretaker, Yuki was not surprised to see his eyebrows knitting together in anger and his jaw working in the tension, "No, my lord, you did not."

"Continue, then." He waved his hand and sat back in his chair, his eyes roaming satisfactorily over Yuki's body and, to the slave's shock, Hatsuharu's also.

Hatsuharu continued to stare at him for a moment, but after a brief moment of hesitation, he spared a glance at Yuki. The slave figured out what it was the customer wanted as he spoke. Even as Hatsuharu slowly wrapped his arms around Yuki's tiny frame, Yuki wondered, '_Is this worse? Would I rather be taken by someone that I don't know, rather than be humiliated by someone that I trust?_'

Caressing the slave's soft skin around his ribcage, Hatsuharu held a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes told a different story. It was plainly obvious that the man did not wish to do this, but for Yuki's sake, he was going to go through with his plan. Biting his lip, Yuki told himself that when this was over, he'd be able to leave with his caretaker. All he had to do was lay with him until the customer is done with his spectacle.

Taking a silent deep breath through his teeth, Yuki grit his mouth and pressed his body closer to Hatsuharu's. The caretaker's own structure tensed as he did this, but when Yuki did not move away from him as he applied pressure and pushed him toward the bed, he quickly took it as acceptation.

His nerve getting the better of him, Yuki nearly shied away when Hatsuharu laid him down gingerly. After giving his protectorate a few strokes along his cheek, Hatsuharu proceeded in unclothing him. Tenderly, the man pulled away the boy's skirts and the tiny shirt that hid nothing. A thrill shot through his limbs when he saw Hatsuharu swallow with appreciation and anticipation, which was now unmistakably showing when Yuki happened to steal a glance at how his caretaker remained clothed.

Trying to control and hide his sudden desire, Hatsuharu stripped himself of his shirt, cloak, and skirts with his back turned toward the man. Yuki looked away from Hatsuharu as he unclad himself and, out of curiosity, discreetly turned his gaze to the customer. Yuki saw amusement in his eyes at how Hatsuharu kept his back to him, but along with that, he also saw a vague amount of irritation.

"What is so interesting in that wall, my Lord Hatsuharu?" the man jeered calmly, "Show yourself to me."

Yuki blinked in surprise at how Hatsuharu's face lit up in near shame. The only emotion Yuki has seen Hatsuharu give to people was either politeness or complete distaste. Never has his caretaker shown something so out of the ordinary for his personality and it really had Yuki taken aback.

Grinding his teeth, Hatsuharu turned and faced the taunting man and asked thinly, "What is it you wish, my lord?"

After letting his eyes roam over the other man's defined body, the man smiled up at him and just flicked his wrist in response. Again, Hatsuharu's face brightened a little more, but this time it was in anger. It was obvious that he did not like being treated as a servant that could so easily be ordered about.

Turning, Hatsuharu faced Yuki once more, causing the fluttering insects within Yuki's stomach to panic once more. Swallowing when his caretaker lowered himself down to the mattress, Yuki shifted away a little so he could obtain more room. Hatsuharu remained on his elbow when he managed to slip inside the sheets fully.

Reaching over and wincing at Yuki's timid expression, he gently pulled the slave toward him and whispered, "It'll be over soon. I am sorry."

Yuki was, at first, a little shocked at such comforting words, but when Hatsuharu hoisted himself up and over his small body, Yuki was once more stricken by fear. Instinctively, he tried to squirm away, but Hatsuharu lowered his frame until their hips were aligned and Yuki could feel his hardened member. Blushing, Yuki glanced away and again tried to escape from his clutches. The caretaker stroked his face up and down and gave him soothing shushing sounds and mumbling inaudible words.

When he had calmed a little more, Hatsuharu leaned his upper body down and slowly claimed Yuki's lips again. The kiss was as sweet as the last and grew just as passionate. Yuki's breath came in short bursts as Hatsuharu's tongue quickly dominated his own, wrapping itself around the other muscle and teasingly touching his teeth and lips. Yuki barely noticed how Hatsuharu's hands slid down and grasped his thigh. Gradually, he pulled Yuki's legs apart and settled himself between them.

Again, Yuki felt the fear, but this time it wasn't as overbearing. Hatsuharu was obviously trying to make the experience as gentle, if not pleasurable, as possible. A shudder sent a spasm through his body, but Yuki let his protector calm him once more and let himself be led into another deep kiss.

Quite suddenly, Yuki felt Hatsuharu's phallus at his opening, causing him to suck in a breath and wrap his arms around the caretaker's back. Since Hatsuharu was exceedingly gentler than that of his previous customers, Yuki found that this intrusion was far less painful. As suspected, he felt the searing sting of being stretched to the fullest by a foreign object, but his lover tried his hardest to dull that pain by entering slowly and tenderly.

Hatsuharu pushed himself into the small body under him, finding that controlling his desires was more difficult than he imagined. He wanted to take this boy and make him his and only his. He didn't want the other man within the room to take such pleasure at watching his protectorate in pain nor ecstasy. He wanted to mark him his and hold him possessively, so no one else could touch him.

Both Yuki and his lover grunted when he was fully sheathed. Yuki's legs shook and his nails dug into Hatsuharu's back. Almost growling, Hatsuharu lifted himself, nearly pulling his member out of Yuki's body and then rushed back in, causing Yuki to gasp. He repeated this action until he found a spot that the little slave took most pleasure in. In quicker strokes, Hatsuharu drove into Yuki. The slave couldn't believe the small shocks he was receiving whenever Hatsuharu would hit a certain nerve. Never has he experienced such bliss in a lover.

When Yuki's nails dug deeper into his back, Hatsuharu gasped, his crude mind somehow mixing pleasure and pain. He roughly grabbed Yuki's legs and shoved them upwards and over his shoulders, trying to get better access. Deep thrusts didn't stop the heat; it was almost hurtful. Unconsciously he moaned loudly and tried to delve farther inside.

The slave panted harshly beneath him. His eyes were tightly closed as he writhed and gripped the sheets in tight fists. A thin film of sweat glistened on their bodies, causing Hatsuharu to throw the blanket away in frustration; angry at anything that could possibly keep him from the prize beneath. The wet slap of skin on skin and the cries of pleasure were the only sounds within the room.

The frissons of lightning that would tingle throughout his body were gradually becoming unbearable for Yuki. They were growing stronger with every thrust Hatsuharu gave him.

Choking on his breath, Yuki felt warmth seep through his body and then, finally, the bolts fled and rocked his entire frame in violent trembles. He arched his back upwards and tightened his legs around Hatsuharu's waist. The caretaker, too, reached his climax with a yell and caught himself from falling over Yuki with his elbows.

Shaking from the aftershocks, Yuki tried to shift his legs, but Hatsuharu remained inside of him. For a long while, they remained silent. However, when the time lingered, Yuki leaned upward and whispered, "Master . . . ?"

Hatsuharu had been tilting his head to the slave's chest and rubbing his blue-gray hair in between his fingers every so often. Looking up and into Yuki's eyes, Hatsuharu pulled himself out with a quick release of breath and pressed himself down heavily once more, "Erasmus."

Yuki's face was caught between his strong hands as his caretaker nuzzled his skin and split his digits, so they ran smoothly through the tangled mass of hair. Hatsuharu parted his lips to mumble something to Yuki, but he was interrupted by the forgotten customer.

"Well, I'm disappointed, really." He sighed, "I had the scenario planned out and it was not supposed to be nearly as loving."

The grip on Yuki unexpectedly and unconsciously tightened at hearing those words. Turning his face, the caretaker said to the man, "So sorry to disappoint, however, I wouldn't hurt Erasmus in the way you wanted me to."

"Indeed," he sighed and stood from his chair lazily. Raising his hand when he reached the heavy door, he gave it two loud pounds. It wasn't long after when it was opened by Kureno and the man was let out.

Looking back down at Yuki, Hatsuharu was suddenly rather uncomfortable, "Uh. . . Let's get dressed." He said offhandedly and quickly rolled off of the slave and sat at the edge of the bed.

More slowly, Yuki pulled upright, the dull throb of pressure not making the process of clothing himself easier. Leaning downward to slip the skirts over his hips proved to be a little more difficult than he imagined. Thankfully, Hatsuharu assisted him.

Yuki didn't notice really when Hatsuharu slipped the cloth over his body. Right then, all he could think about was the thought of leaving, truly leaving, with Hatsuharu. He didn't care if he had to do tough work or be kept in a cage like Eudorus teased him about, as long as he was away. Though he could never give up the taste of freedom, 'away' he decided, could be just as tasteful when you get desperate.

* * *

**Himmels:** This chapter was longer than we wanted it to be. Lol, it kept dragging on and on and it was getting frustrating.

**Draculina:** And I'd like to apologize for how my lemons didn't turn out the way they should of. I've been in and out of the house, so they are kind of choppy. For later chapters, when Hatsuharu and Yuki get more comfortable with each other, I'll make sure to put the lemons as my top priority.

**Himmels:** :3 Other than the basic and obvious mistakes that we made in this chapter, we are just happy that we were able to post it. Oh! And thank you all for sending your reviews through PM when you couldn't get through on the review page for the last chapter. We really apprieciated that!

**Draculina:** All righty, girlies (and maybe bros, lol) y'all know the drill. Review and make us more inspired to write the next chapter! We're going to need it, lol, because we're kind of at a loss on how to start it.


	13. Makariotita

**Himmels:** Oh, the lies of life. . . Here I thought Draculina and I would have _all_ the time in the world during summer, but it seems that I have become even _more_ busy.

**Draculina:** Lol, and it aint me, too. Its her. XD I have time to write. I just won't write without her.

**Himmels:** Yes, I take the blame. . . My horse career has. . . er. . . boosted, is a nice way of putting it.

**Draculina: **Boosted. . . More like skyrocketed. . . Its a good and a bad thing, people. Good because she's getting better than imaginable, bad because she comes home exhausted and writing is the last things he wants to do.

**Himmels:** Somehow that weird urge that writers get hit me and I found Drac and we finished this chapter. Serioiusly though, lol, I promise to get better.

**Draculina:** Yeah, take that like a grain of salt. . .

**Chapter 13**

**Makariotita**

**

* * *

**

_"We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance."_

**--Harrison Ford**

**

* * *

**

A blush of embarrassment colored Yuki's nose when he saw that Kureno, Akito, and Ritsu were waiting expectantly after he and his caretaker were finished. Discreetly, the slave glanced up at Hatsuharu to see how he reacted toward such a thing. To his surprise, he looked nothing less than what he usually looked like; blank and without much emotion. Though the others didn't seem like they were effected much, it was still a small humiliation to Yuki at the thought of others _knowing_ or possibly even _hearing_ what was happening in the bedchamber.

"The deal." Hatsuharu said suddenly and pulled a leather bag of gold from the pack he carried at the shoulder, "I'll be taking Erasmus and leaving."

Quickly, the man tossed the gold at Akito, who caught it with a startled blink. In what could be considered a little too rough, Hatsuharu grabbed Yuki's arm and began to tug him toward the door without another word. If it wasn't for a soft sniffle from Ritsu, Yuki would have let him drag him all the way out the door. Feeling terribly guilty at letting himself get ushered away so quickly without saying good bye to his friend, Yuki jerked his arm away from his caretaker and ran back to the cell.

Even with reddening eyes and a wet face, Ritsu somehow managed to keep his beauty. Yuki slipped his arms through the bars and gave his friend a tight hug and kissed his cheek. He could feel a hand lay on his shoulder, which Yuki assumed to be that of Hatsuharu.

Yuki couldn't bring himself to let the embrace fall, "Ritsu . . ." he murmured.

Ritsu let go. Yuki was grateful for that, for he feared that he would give way to tears if Hatsuharu would have to force him to release. Kureno was quick to take Yuki's place when Hatsuharu guided him backward and slowly turned him toward the door again. The feeling of the other slaves' eyes following with mutual happiness and maybe a little envy at seeing a fellow whore get taken away by their caretaker was prominent and obvious. Yuki couldn't bring himself to look up at them without the flood of guilt invading his mind. But really, why should he feel guilty? Yuki easily reasoned that it was Hatsuharu's choice to take him and even if he didn't wish to leave, Yuki would have been made to. His caretaker could have picked any one of these slaves, but he picked Yuki. It was merely an independent variable of probability, Yuki said to himself surely.

The large door was opened and bright sunlight flooded Yuki's face. They took a few steps forward, but quite suddenly, Hatsuharu stopped and took Yuki into a constricting embrace. With his cheek pressed against Hatsuharu's shirt, the slave blinked his confusion at the green grass before him and listened to his new master sigh with seeming contentment. When the man was through and loosened his hold, Yuki glanced up at him only to see a small smile.

"Let's go." Hatsuharu kept his arm around Yuki's shoulder as they proceeded up the dirt path, "And never come back."

At hearing that, Yuki could give a true smile. With that in mind, the journey to his master's home was far more pleasant than any other journey he had made with a Greek. Being next to Hatsuharu, suddenly everything was far lovelier.

To get to his caretaker's home, they had to pass through the market square. Yuki had surprised himself with the hopefulness he had felt in seeing Tohru. Though he would much prefer being with Hatsuharu, he could admit his fondness toward the girl very easily and would gladly give her the biggest of embraces. Yuki's eyes scanned the fruit stand, the cloth seller, the pottery nook in the corner. No Tohru. A bit of disappointment flooded his happiness, but nothing could truly bring down his joy that today had brought.

Passing the market, they reached the streets that held the tall and extravagant houses. From Hatsuharu's job, Yuki figured that he didn't own one of these buildings, but one beyond the street where the farmland was held. These houses seemed a polar opposite to his master's personality. Hatsuharu was simple, these houses were not. Regardless, Yuki looked up at the beautifully built houses with a smile. One could tell from the intricate columns and high roofed tops that the owners were rich. Most were the color of common stone, but others had the stark white plaster that represented the master's place within Achilles's society.

As the slave suspected, Hatsuharu didn't turn his head toward any of the houses, not gazing at one with expectant contentedness that usually came when seeing one's home. He proceeded past the paved street and downward the sloping cut off from higher class to that of the middle. The stone road became dirt and tall green grasses replaced that of close cut. Wildflowers bloomed against the shade of rocks and sprouted from underneath the choking weeds. Tall trees stood tall against the small backdrop and dominated most of the grounds in which Hatsuharu treaded upon to reach his home.

After the slope leveled, Yuki began to look beyond the scenery and forward to see a large countryside house. There were a few gardens placed onto the side, where growing vegetable plants waited for Hatsuharu's afternoon watering. A single horse within a wide paddock kept her nose to the ground, picking delicately at the grasses. Behind the house, Yuki could see a blossoming fruit tree, in which he was unfamiliar with.

The house itself was big for a single person. Stones made of its structural base and solid wood continued upward where it ceased against the thatched roof. Its rigid, modest wood columns with an upper balcony kept shade on the front door. Lying next to the entrance, Yuki could see an average sized black dog drowsing.

There was no gate or fencing that enclosed the house and its property, but rather an uneven line of trees that separated Hatsuharu's pastures with that of his neighbors. A smooth rocked path led to the bricked stone patio. Yuki stepped delicately and almost hesitantly over the path and fidgeted with his hands as he was led to the broad opening of his master's home.

Walking ahead, Hatsuharu opened the door and Yuki froze for a moment. Looking back, Hatsuharu gave a gentle smile and said, "Come on, now. Why so nervous?"

Yuki bit his lip and inclined his head into a bow before he timidly walked into the house. The inside was just as lovely as the outside. It was decorated in the traditional Greek style with narrow and tall columns and human-like statues that represented the gods and goddesses. Large archways that had carved centaurs and nymphs dancing around leaves led to each of the other rooms. Yuki could see the kitchen on the west side of the house and a long hallway to the east, which he assumed led to bedrooms and baths. To the north, Yuki saw two steps that led down to the guest room where plush couches and goose feather fluffed pillows were scattered.

As the little slave stood and took this all in, Hatsuharu stared down at Yuki with a small smile. Watching his big violet eyes roam and blink with curiosity was amusing.

Before the slave could begin to wander away examining things like the man thought he would, Hatsuharu placed a hand on his thin shoulder and said, "Let's get you changed out of those clothes. People will look at you badly if we don't."

Yuki let himself be led to the eastern hallway and walked through a doorway with large sword and shield designs that most likely represented Achilles' rule. Hatsuharu's bedroom was expectantly simple. His blankets were dyed a deep blue and had fringed edges that were undoubtedly rimmed with lacquered beads. The bedposts were carved into that of a flowing vine twisting around the tall wood and were tipped as would an arrow. Underneath the bed spread a wide and long intricately etched rug, which was so familiar to see it made Yuki think of Asia and all its fine works of cloth.

Moving on from the bed, Yuki noticed the banners adorning the far wall, each spaced out enough to border uncovered windows. Through the windows, the slave suspected that he would be able to see nearly all the way to the rocky lands in which he was led through when first chosen for the Pharsalus slave trade. From the distance to where he stood, Yuki was able to see grassy meadows and neighboring farm fields. Though he very much wanted to look out the windows, Hatsuharu led him away from them and to the center of the room where he was made to sit on the low white couches.

Leaning against a soft matching pillow, Yuki watched as Hatsuharu proceeded across the room where a large painted shelf held a various set of clothing. The boy frowned at the stacks and thought idly of how he was unlikely to fit in any of the larger man's clothing. He waited, however, until he came back to let his master see how he eyed the skirts and shirt skeptically.

Instantly catching the displeasure, Hatsuharu gave Yuki a smile before said to him, "I know my clothing would fall off of you. At one point I had another little slave about your size living in my home. It was a long time ago, but I still have a few of his old clothes. Don't really know why. . ." he muttered to himself afterward.

Taking the skirts in hand, Yuki held them out so he could observe there size and was relieved to see that they were a full set rather than the ones he was wearing that showed his entire leg and more. Self-consciously, he squirmed under Hatsuharu's gaze before he shifted around so his back was to him and began to undress. The master gave a smirk as the boy turned away and decided to give him some peace of mind by wandering to the windows and looking out, as if there was something he truly wanted to see out there.

With Hatsuharu not looking, Yuki slowed down the speedy pace he was going to pull on his clothing and began to twist them to his hips correctly and press his shirt unhurriedly. Not sure what to do with his previous clothes, he set them carefully on the couch folded, of course, and inched his way to where his master stood. He brought a hand to his mouth and chewed on a knuckle lightly as he looked up at the duo-colored haired man and then shifted his gaze to that of the outdoors, trying to find what he was looking at.

Taking notice of Yuki, he turned and gave him an overview with his eyes, "It suits you, I think. Actually, that shirt might be a tad small on you, surprisingly." He tugged on the edge, trying to pull it down a bit, "Huh. . . I can't believe that he was smaller than you. . ."

Removing his teeth from his gnawed knuckle, Yuki prepared to ask a question, but then hesitated after a mere sound of a beginning syllable came forth.

"What is it?" Hatsuharu asked, releasing his shirt.

Yuki slowly asked, ". . . What happened to him?"

When a sigh came from the man's lips, Yuki bit his lip thinking he shouldn't have asked, but before he could apologize, the man said, "I owed a debt." He motioned for Yuki to follow with his fingers and then he continued as he walked out of the room and down the hall once more, "I tend to have a quick temper when times get tough. One day my temper ran away from me and I ended up hurting someone more than I should have. With that, a debt surfaced." Exiting the hall, he led Yuki across the threshold and toward the western kitchens, "During this time I had very little owned and could barely afford a slum house, but I had my little companion. Thinking back he truly was all I had. To pay back the debt, they took him." Taking a few preserved jars from the back rack, Hatsuharu turned to Yuki and gave him a rueful smile, "Until this day, I admit that I miss him. I can also admit that I wonder what happened to him after these years."

Yuki stood by the table wishing he didn't ask and bring unhappy memories back to him, "What was his name?"

Bringing the jar to the table, he began to fish out syrup softened fruits and place them on clay plates, "I called him Momiji." He shrugged and the small regretful smile turned a little happier, "I thought it was adorable for him. He was a happy thing." For a moment he had paused from scooping the sweet foods, but then caught himself and continued, "That was in the past, however. A long time ago. You're my new Momiji!" he patted Yuki's head with a grin and placed the plate on the table parallel to where he stood.

The slave frowned, not liking the idea of being _anyone's _new _anyone_, ". . . So my new name is Momiji?" he questioned, his voice a little tight.

Hatsuharu had froze while in the process sitting down and looked up at Yuki with a surprised expression. After that brief lapse in time, he slowly sat down and said, "No, oh, no. I don't think I'd be able to call you that without feeling a little sad. But now that you bring it up, you do need a new name, don't you?"

Yuki's jaw tightened and his back stiffened almost to the point where it was hard for him to follow his master's order and sit down when he was asked. After slowly taking a bite out of a skinned and sugary apple, Hatsuharu cocked his head at Yuki and asked abruptly, "What was your first name?"

Yuki blinked and paused before he answered in a confused voice, "Err. . . Glaucus?"

His master chuckled and set down the apple, "You don't look a fingernail's worth of Greek. Your birth name, I meant."

"Oh," Yuki said in surprise, ". . . Yuki . . ." Achilles and Ritsu being the only people he had told his true name to since he had arrived in Greece, it felt almost unusual to have the name on his tongue once more.

Hatsuharu's chuckle quickly turned into that of a loud laugh, "Yuki? After calling you names like Glaucus and Erasmus, which never truly seemed to suit you, Yuki just fits. That's almost a name that I'd give a mouse, really."

"A . . . mouse?" Yuki blinked, unsure if he should be offended or amused.

When his laughter died down, Hatsuharu leaned his face against a hand and chewed slowly on another bite of apple before he said, "It won't be boring with you around here, will it?" The thin smile that was quite his returned to Hatsuharu's face as if he made up his mind without Yuki's answer.

"Ah," Yuki kept his hands beneath the table so the other man wouldn't be able to see the nervous fidgeting, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"What would you have me do around here? I figured that I should start soon so I don't waste daylight." He said quickly and softly.

All the while pushing the plate of sweet fruits closer to Yuki, Hatsuharu answered simply, "I wouldn't have you do anything yet."

The little slave didn't give the plate a passing glance, "Why, Master?"

"Well, you _just_ arrived not even an hour ago. You haven't settled into your new home, so why push it and try to jump into work?" With a frown, he picked up the plate and extended it to the boy, "Will you eat? You are all skin."

Despite having it practically given to him, Yuki hesitated before he tentatively reached out and picked a small halved pear. When he was within the Hatori household, his master had offered him a berry at one time, but then had slapped Yuki's hand when he had tried to reach for it. At that time Yuki was still new to the servitude lifestyle and Hatori was very much aware of that, so his treat wasn't taken away nor was a punishment for the blunder given. Oddly enough, Yuki found the explanation reasonable. Hatori had said that slaves kept dirty hands from working around the house all day and for a slave to openly reach for something for themselves and not wait for their master's to hand it to them was socially unacceptable.

Yuki dropped the topic of chores and workloads and began to eat in silence. Hatsuharu had only managed to make him eat the other half of the pear by order, but other than that, he wasn't feeling hungry enough. He suspected, as did his master, that it was due to the new changing of environments. When they were both done, Yuki quickly stood and picked up the plate and took it to the basin. If it weren't for Hatsuharu's insistent urges to go outside, he would have washed it then and there.

Padding along a step behind the other man, Yuki was introduced to Hatsuharu's dog, Shigure, and his mare, Isuzu. The dog barely lifted his head in acknowledgement of Yuki. The mare, however, laid her black ears back and gave him a stern stare before she bent her head back down to pick the grass with a bit more vigor. Hatsuharu had laughed and said she didn't like new people, which Yuki was quick to believe and decided to avoid her as much as he could.

The little slave was shown the garden and a few of the fruit trees before he was taken back inside the house. Yuki was surprised at himself for how quickly he was growing accustomed to the new surroundings. He assumed it was because of his premature time with Hatsuharu at the brothel, but also because of the easygoing and quiet life that the man led. Back home in Asia, Yuki had always pondered about how life would be like in the silent countryside, but never wandered out far enough from the palace to know.

It was late evening before they began to move along the course of going to bed. First, they took a bath. Yuk found it odd in the beginning that Hatsuharu was willing to share the large tub alongside of him, but after the brief spell of shock he slipped inside the heated water and gave a sigh. They took turns washing each other and basked in the comforting heat as long as they could before they started to feel a little sick because of it.

After they dried off and were back within Hatsuharu's bedroom, Yuki set his folded shirt next to the small table Hatsuharu had next to his bed. The slave blushed when he saw that his master was merely going to be naked within his sheets in front of others, even a servant. Yuki went down to the ground to untie the lace up sandals that Hatsuharu had given him to wear. He wasn't half surprised when he saw that nothing was laid out for him. Tohru was exceptionally kind, so he didn't expect Hatsuharu to be the same. Stretching out onto the cold stone, Yuki brought his arms upward for a pillow and gave a tired sigh.

There was a long silence in the bed before an abrupt series of noises from Hatsuharu's bed before his master poked his head over the top of where Yuki was trying to sleep, "What on Earth are you doing?"

The slave blinked in confusion, "Uh. . . I'm going to sleep. . . Is there something you need me to do?"

Hatsuharu let out a snort, "Lord, no, I just want to know what you're doing on the ground. This bed is big enough for two, so I intend to use that advantage. Come up here."

His master retreated back to his original side and Yuki slowly got up onto his knees and peeked over the mattress with a concerned crease to his brow, ". . . Are you sure, Master? I mean . . . well . . . I'm just a -,"

"Yuki, get up here." Hatsuharu ordered with an eye roll.

The slave's eyes widened and a small shiver coursed down his spine when his true name was said, "Y-Yes, Master."

Quickly, he scurried up the bed and waited for Hatsuharu to push back the top layer of blankets before he settled within them. With a sigh of comfort Yuki curled up and ducked his chin so only his nose up were seen from the sheets. His master chuckled lightly and reached toward him, making the slave tense. As if sensing Yuki's sudden discomfort, he gave him a soothing smile and moved himself rather than pull the boy. Hatsuharu shifted close to Yuki so they were nearly chest to chest.

From feeling the course material against his hips, the man gave a light laugh, "You shy thing." Distracting the slave with kisses to the nose and caresses to the cheek, Hatsuharu had untied the thick strings that held the skirts on Yuki and pulled them away. Yuki had gasped and snatched at them when he revealed them above the sheets, but the larger man held them up so he couldn't grab a hold of them with a laugh and said, "They annoy me." He tossed them aside and replaced his hand underneath the blanket, stroking the soft skin on Yuki's bare hip, "It's not like I can see through the blankets."

Wrapping his arm around the slave's back, he pressed him closer and his chin above Yuki's head. The boy blinked at his master's chest and eventually came to relax, finding himself liking Hatsuharu's arm as a pillow and the musky scent that his skin gave. While closing his eyes, Yuki wondered if his master had already fallen asleep. His breathing was slow and steady and his fingers had stopped scratching his back. It was too good to be true, Yuki thought repeatedly throughout the entire day. Smiling with a bite to his bottom lip, he decided that he'd absorb all that he could from Hatsuharu; his love, companionship, and easy life he held, as long as he could.

* * *

**Himmels:** This is the best I could do with the rushed spurt for writing that I had gotten. XD Oh. . . And it didn't take as long as I first suspected. Our beta reader has disappeared, I believe, so we didn't send it to her for editing. If there are simple mistakes (or large ones depending on how rushed I truely did this) then forgive them.

**Draculina: **The role of beta reader is now open, I guess. XD So if anyone wants to be our new beta reader y'all are welcome to the position. If not, we'll scurry about the beta polls and find another, though we'd rather one that knows our story well.


	14. Philedonos

**Himmels:** This chapter came a lot quicker than usual, ja? Be proud that we finished it, lol. A little warning, however. I'm moving back home to Texas soon, so if the next chapter is a little later than one first assumed, we're sorry.

**Draculina:** During this time, I'll probably be heading back to Germany, so that too would take a bit of my will of writing away. Its going to be odd, but we'll settle, as usual.

**Himmels:** -sigh- One day the Drac and I will be back together in Texas. Lol, this is a good change for the both of us.

**Draculina:** A change of environment would do us both good. O.o I drastic change, but a good one, nontheless.

**Chapter 14**

**Philedonos**

**

* * *

**

_"To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."_

**--David Viscott**

**

* * *

**

A deep breath with a long sigh and Yuki was slowly waking up in the morning once more. For a moment he laid on the soft bed with his eyes closed, relishing the home-like feel it gave him. The little slave didn't want to leave the warm confines of the blankets just yet. Reaching forward, he felt for his master, but was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. At that, Yuki opened his eyes. Indeed, the space was vacant and the room was silent.

Pushing the sheets back, the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and quickly retrieved the skirts that Hatsuharu had tossed away the night before. Remembering the last evening made Yuki shiver in delight. The kisses. The caresses. He shivered again.

Yuki slipped the clothing on and stretched his lithe body happily. As he did, he listened hard for signs of his master throughout the house, but still heard none. Quietly, Yuki padded out of the room and down the halls, peeking around corners and lurking from wall to wall in large rooms. He didn't feel comfortable without Hatsuharu in house he had just come to know. He almost felt like he shouldn't be there, as he did in Tohru's house, which irrationally caused him to sneak rather than move throughout a home like a casual person.

It confused him to realize that his master was no where within his house at first, but then he glanced out the window and saw a patch of white in the fields that could only be Hatsuharu's hair. Yuki squirmed where he stood for a moment, not knowing whether or not he was aloud outside of yet, but decided to take a chance anyway. Cracking open the door, the slave slipped out and shut it behind him. Picking up a light run, he began toward his master, who he saw was lunging his horse in a wide circle with a long rope.

Yuki stopped running toward him a good distance away from the mare and then sat on the long grasses and waited. As of yet, Hatsuharu hadn't seen his appearance, for he was quite enraptured with Isuzu. The beautiful black mare pranced around him, her tail swaying back and forth with her stride and her head held high. Every time she passed Yuki, her ears went back a little, but once beyond him, they perked up once more. Despite her attitude, Yuki had to admit that she was a wondrously majestic horse.

With a soft command of 'whoa', Hatsuharu tugged lightly on the rope and Isuzu jogged into the center of the circle where the man stood. With a smile, he stroked the mare's sleek fur and flicked his eyes to the surroundings, finally noticing Yuki.

"Oh," he said, a bit startled, "I haven't had someone with me here for a long time. It is almost strange to see you." He laughed.

Standing, Yuki inched closer to him, wary of the mare, and fidgeted when he decided he was close enough. He wanted to embrace Hatsuharu all of the sudden. He resisted the urge, however.

The smile was still on his master's lips when he approached Yuki, with Isuzu following in tow (ears back, of course), and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. Holding close to Yuki, he led them both to the mare's pen, where he let her out once more to graze. After shutting the gate he turned and slipped his hands under Yuki's arms so he could embrace the little waist. Lifting his own arms, Yuki reached up and hugged Hatsuharu's neck, a shudder of pleasure accidentally escaping him.

Catching it beneath his finger tips, Hatsuharu bent down and kissed his slave lightly, testing the waters. At seeing how Yuki didn't turn away nor did he tense in a frightened or uncomfortable manner, the man took this as permission to push the boy up against the posts of the horse's pen and deepen the kiss.

The feel of the course tongue against his own made Yuki's breath more ragged and he found his body responding a bit more heatedly than he imagined he would. His little face brightened when he could feel his groin begin to tingle pleasurably and lust cloud his mind. Of course, Hatsuharu could feel the slave's excitement, which only served to escalate his own. His master pushed him more harshly against the post of the pen, their hips grinding painfully against each other with need.

If it wasn't for Isuzu sneaking up behind them and grabbing a mouthful of Yuki's hair, the slave would have let the man do whatever he wished and without regrets. However, a sharp cry from Yuki interrupted their passion and his hands flew from Hatsuharu's neck to his head where he tried to free himself. Once the little slave began to struggle and squeal a bit, Isuzu immediately let him go and trotted over to the other side of the pen.

"Isuzu!" Hatsuharu shouted in a shocked voice, "Oh, lord, are you all right, Yuki?" he cupped the boy's face with his hands to lift his head and then stroked the soft hair soothingly, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you near the pen. I knew she didn't like new people. I can be quite senseless, at times. . ." Taking the boy's hand, he quickly began to lead him back toward the house, continuously mumbling about his own stupidity.

Squirming at how his master blatantly insulted himself, Yuki said in his quiet voice, "You're not senseless. . ."

That tiny set of words was enough to silence Hatsuharu and glance at Yuki with a lazy smile, "You have to say that, I'm your master."

"Doesn't make it any less true." Yuki insisted, not looking at him. The man only smiled all the more, half believing him, "You're a kind little thing."

'_Not really._' Yuki thought with a frown, but decided not to object to his master's compliment.

When they were inside, Yuki was happy to let Hatsuharu fawn over him for the insignificant horse incident. He was fine, really, but the man was firm on checking him over to see if anything was wrong and rubbing his neck just in case Isuzu jerked him a tad hard. After long, Hatsuharu got up and went into the kitchen, telling Yuki to remain still when he made to get up and follow. He knew that the man was getting him some food and was a little embarrassed that his master would do something like that for him even though he truly was feeling fine. His scalp didn't even hurt anymore.

However, Yuki showed him gratitude when he returned with a plateful of meat, bread, and two cups of flavorful wine. He didn't eat before he wandered outside to find his master, so he was happy to finally have some substance within him. The boy giggled when Hatsuharu smiled and tried to feed him a slimy trimmed piece of beef. Regardless, he found this to be an odd role reversal, so Yuki picked up a piece of meat in turn and fed him instead. For a reason unknown to Yuki, his master found this immensely pleasing. With a seductive smile, Hatsuharu tugged Yuki toward him until the boy sat straddled on his lap.

Stroking the boy's back up and down, Hatsuharu kissed the boy's lips and then trailed down his throat. Yuki stretched his neck to the side tentatively when he found the ticklish path to be tender and delightful. Though they have bedded each other quite recently, Yuki still found that he was afraid to be considered promiscuous despite his misgivings at the brothel. He worried over whether or not he should tilt his head this way or kiss him back that way.

Hatsuharu could see Yuki's change in emotion by the way he tensed and seemed distracted from his ministrations. Frowning, the master cupped the back of the little slave's neck and pulled him eye-level, "What's wrong?"

Yuki blinked and said automatically, "Nothing is wrong, Master."

"So mechanical," the man scoffed, "What are you thinking about? Do you not like what I'm doing?"

Yuki found that he could have laughed. Not like it? A fool wouldn't like it. ". . . No . . ." he squirmed on the lap of the man with a blush creeping to his cheeks, ". . . I like it. . ."

Hatsuharu examined the boy's face to see if he was lying, but with the shy and timid response, he figured it to be true, "Then what's wrong?"

Thinking for a moment, Yuki answered in a mumble, "I'm thinking about Ritsu." It wasn't entirely a lie. When his mind wandered to the brothel, indeed, thoughts of his old friend came to be.

"Ritsu?" Hatsuharu questioned innocently at first, but then a pang of jealously hit his heart when the possibility of it being another man rang, "Who's Ritsu?!" he demanded.

The blush around Yuki's cheeks deepened at Hatsuharu's reaction and he bowed his head, "Chrysanthos," he clarified, "That's Chrysanthos's real name. I'm sorry." He added by instinct, though he hadn't a clue to what he was apologizing for.

His master's face lightened and a look that was caught between surprised and sympathetic crossed the features, "Oh. . ." he stroked Yuki's hair until he raised his head once more, "Well. . . I know where Kureno lives. When I see him, I'll ask how your little friend is doing. Ritsu, is it?"

The slave blushed and wondered if Ritsu would have minded that he gave out his name so carelessly, "Yes, that's it."

For a moment, Hatsuharu was silent, ". . . Yes, he seems like a Ritsu. Kureno would be interested to hear that, I'm sure."

Blinking, Yuki inquired, "Why, Master?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hatsuharu's lips and he gave a boyish shrug. With a small laugh, he went back to his lovely caresses and kisses that intoxicated the little slave. Yuki didn't know how long he sat on his master's lap sighing contently and fluttering his lashes, but it was time well spent.

Before long they had to cease their games, although grumpily, and do some of the daily household duties. Hatsuharu explained his need for cleanliness and pressured to Yuki how he wished to keep his house as such, which the slave nodded eagerly in response to. He was glad that he was never an exceptionally dirty person. After the talk of cleanliness, Yuki realized that the order also pertained to him as well. Hatsuharu instructed that he was to take a bath everyday and wash as thoroughly he could after he was through with working outdoors. This, Yuki could hardly complain to.

Other than keeping the place clean and maybe cooking occasionally, Yuki didn't have any indoor orders to which he found challenging. Outside there were a few more things that his master wished for assistance with. The vegetable patch he had at the corner of his house was to be tended diligently. It was set in the perfect place where it would get morning and afternoon sun and evening shade. It was to be watered as often as possible without the plants dying and to be weeded as such, too. Hatsuharu instructed to Yuki which plants needed the most water and others that needed barely any. He also said that he'd bring the water from the river in the mornings, since he doubted that Isuzu would tolerate Yuki on her back.

The fruit trees didn't need as much tending nor as much watch. Occasionally, Yuki would have to pick the over leaden branches that hung dramatically and maybe pour a bucket full of water at their roots, but other than that, they were easily kept.

Shigure, Hatsuharu's dog, followed them around the meadows that made up the master's property. Since it was convenient, Hatsuharu told him that he'd feed the dog and that Shigure would pretty much keep to himself. Along with that, he said not to worry if he left for a long period of time, which made Yuki lift an eyebrow.

"If I ever need to send you into town," Hatsuharu continued as if the confused look that the boy gave him wasn't there at all, "and Shigure happens to be around during this time, he'll go with you."

"All right. . ." Yuki said after the briefest of hesitations, "Why?"

The man frowned, "For extra protection, of course."

". . . Oh. . ." The hesitation was apparent this time. Though he hadn't practice in a considerable amount of time, Yuki suspected that his hand-to-hand combat skills haven't diminished entirely, though he didn't say this to his master. A small, house slave like him fighting? That had to be near unthinkable.

Regardless, Hatsuharu caught the prolonged hesitation and deepened his frown. He shrugged it off, however, much to Yuki's relief. He knew that masters didn't like the idea of a slave capable of revolting against them, so any talent for fighting was kept inside and was, quite literally, beaten away from the mind.

With all this said and done, Yuki followed his master back into the house, where they ate together once more. This time, it was a collage of vegetables on a single plate in the dining area. Hatsuharu would stare at Yuki for a lengthy period of time. During this, Yuki would blink down at the table and slowly nibble on a piece of asparagus and act as if it didn't make him self-conscious. Or at least not entirely. Every once in a while, he would flick his eyes up and blink at Hatsuharu, but found himself unable to hold the stare for long and brought his vision back down.

"You're pretty."

Yuki looked up at Hatsuharu questioningly at the abruptness of the compliment. His words caused a blush to rise in his face and for him to shift around in his seat. This only made his master smile a little broader. He didn't say anything after that, though. He merely began eating once more and continued staring at the boy's face happily.

After cleaning up the lone dish and the cups of wine they had, Yuki yawned and looked out the window to see that night had fallen. The large, orange moon shined brightly down through the window. Artemis must be happy tonight, Yuki assumed. With that in mind, he turned away from the kitchens and entered the dining room where Hatsuharu invited Shigure inside to feed on the extra meat from earlier. With a smile, Hatsuharu indicated that he wished for the little slave to follow him. Yuki was happy to do so. Though nothing exceptional had happened that day, he felt a bit exhausted.

What Yuki found in the bedroom wasn't rest, however. It seemed as if right when he stepped a single foot into the room he was caught into Hatsuharu's strong and unrelenting grip. With his master's lips pressed roughly against his own, a tongue demanding entrance, Yuki found himself shoved against the hard stone wall. A gasp from the shock of being accosted so suddenly was all it took for Hatsuharu to shove his tongue deep within Yuki's hot mouth. Though Yuki was a bit angered at first for being attacked, his mind soon clouded with lust for his master and he was panting severely for more.

As if they weren't tied at all, Hatsuharu jerked the shirt and skirts from Yuki's body and threw them away with an air of frustration. He didn't waste any time in claiming Yuki's lips once more and pressing against him harshly. He fumbled for his own ties and clothing, so Yuki helped him out some and found himself pulling his master's attire with disgruntlement as haughty as Hatsuharu's.

Yuki shook with anticipation when they were both naked and he could see and feel the evidence of his master's arousal. Grasping Yuki by the buttocks, Hatsuharu lifted the boy, so his legs were wrapped around his waist and had his back pressed against the wall for extra support. Yuki bent his neck over to bite and kiss the man's shoulder as he was busy positioning Yuki for what was to come. Keeping his hands on the boy's upper thighs, Hatsuharu stroked Yuki with his thumb in warning and then slowly slid him down his length.

It delighted Yuki to notice that the pain of penetration was barely apparent without seeking it out. If it wasn't for the deep fissures of blissful pleasure, he would have voiced it instead of gulping for breath against Hatsuharu's neck. The shallow and quick thrusts that were being thrown into him made him gasp and moan.

"Master. . ." he breathed when the man continuously hit that certain bundle of nerves within him, ". . . O-Oh. . ."

It felt too good. The burning friction and the carnal plunges Hatsuharu gave was nearly causing him to give way to climax right then. The slave fought to contain himself and tried to focus on Hatsuharu's pleasures. Teasingly, he would run his tongue along the sensitive part of his master's neck and would jerk his hips down when he prepared to thrust upward. His nails raked the man's back and he let out a loud groan, saying Hatsuharu's name. A growl escaped the man and he began to pump inside the slave with more urgency and power, pulsating within him causing Yuki to let out slowly escalating grunts in time with the strokes.

Finally, a moan caught in the slave's throat and a scream escaped him when his groin finally bursts into shock-waves, causing his white aftermath to splatter across his and Hatsuharu's stomachs. He rode the waves and Hatsuharu's thick member gratingly until his master let out a loud groan in turn and Yuki could feel evidence of his release within him. Gasping, the man shakily fell to a knee. Yuki let his legs loosen from his master's waist and fall as well. He sat partially straddled on the knee with his face hanging limply on Hatsuharu's shoulder for a long time until their breathing began to slow to normal and the man's leg began to shake from Yuki's weight, though light as it is.

"Master. . ." Yuki whispered to him as he was lifted from the man's member and being set gently on the ground, his thighs still spread to accompany the man between them.

Wiping the thin layer of sweat from his brow, Hatsuharu asked quietly, "What?"

". . . Why couldn't you wait until we were on the bed?" Yuki asked, not wanting to move that little distance, "We were nearly there."

A wide grin spread the man's face and he laid his head underneath Yuki's chin to laugh, "I'm sorry, my little pet, to disappoint you in location. The complaint could have been far worse."

Yuki smiled at hearing this as well and said, "I'm not complaining, just pointing something out."

Hatsuharu didn't answer, but rather picked the boy up again and carried him to the bed. He set the boy between the sheets and climbed over the top of him to nestle in beside the lean body. Both sighed tiredly and held each other, feeling the salient love between them and hoping that it would never end.

* * *

**Himmels: **We'd like to thank our new beta reader, Tamaki-of-the-ocean for editing our story! Tamaki's work is very much appreciated!

**Draculina:** Ja, ja, it is! Thank you, thank you! Lol, now y'all thank her in a nice review. XD Kill two birds with one stone and tell us what you think of the chapter, as well.


	15. Fevgatos

**Himmels:**After all this time, y'all are still waiting for this story. Well... Damn. It was shocking to come back online after so long to find this. If you want an explaination of our whereabouts, please go to our author page.

**Draculina:** You'll be surprised of how much we've changed, lol. Its so great to be back. I've missed this.

**Himmels:** There will be many mistakes in this, lol, so forgive us, but we don't have a beta and we just wanted to give y'all SOMETHING to read.

**Draculina:** Our time is...tight? So editing isn't entirely priority. XD If you'd like to beta (or if you have been betaing this and you'd like to continue) please pm us.

**Chapter 15**

**Fevgatos**

_"Most things worth having require some sacrifice, usually more than you expect."_

_-_Albert Ellis

The time passed for Yuki as if he lived with Hatsuharu forever. As if it _would_ last forever. First it was a week, then a month had went by. It wasn't long before the little slave lost track of the time and days had began to leave with the ease of water leaving a river and entering the vast ocean that is time. He was content. Happy. He should have known it was too good.

A smile lingered along the edges of Yuki's lips as he lounged on the overly stuffed pillow he had dragged to the floor. His head was placed within Hatsuharu's lap as the man lazily read a scroll. His master looked rather regal as he kept a stoic baring about himself, legs crossed and face passive. Yuki's large purple eyes gazed up at him adoringly.

After a moment, Hatsuharu flicked his eyes downward at Yuki, finally having felt the intense stare burn his skin. A smile twitched the master's lips and he gently placed his hand on the boy's brow. He pushed the soft strands away from Yuki's face and sighed.

"Beauty." Hatsuharu said simply as he searched the little slave's face, "That's what you are entirely."

Smiling, a blush beginning to linger upon Yuki's cheeks, he hid his face in Hatsuharu's lap and tried to close the little distance they had between each other. A chuckled rippled through the larger man's chest as he grasped Yuki under his arms and lifted him to his feet only to wrap his arms around the small waist.

Yuki felt tiny in the man's arms. Even sitting down, his master reached his chest. The slave shivered. He felt so protected in these arms. Nothing could touch him as long as his master was around, he thought.

The loudest of knocks debased the perfect silence that surrounded the loving moment, causing Yuki to jump in Hatsuharu's arms and unconsciously move closer. Despite the lack of reaction, Hatsuharu was startled as well and instant frustration reared its head in his chest. With a growl, he gently pushed his little pet aside and stood. His shoulders were naturally pushed back to emphasize a proud chest. Yuki caught himself from letting his eyes slide down his master's length.

Curiousity overtook Yuki and he silently came to his feet and followed Hatsuharu to the entryway where he peeked from behind the archway that divided it from the main common room. He was suprised to see his master stare out the home with a stoney look upon his face. It was then when the little slave noticed the figure partially hidden by Hatsuharu's form. All Yuki could see is lusterless brown hair and clothes that he could assume were even more valuable than his own person.

Yuki couldn't hear their voices from the distance he was at, but he could, however, note his master's quickly stiffening figure. It was plain to see that whoever it was beyond him was a threat in some fashion. Eventually, Hatsuharu moved out of the man's way, causing the little slave to hide behind the archway, only revealing one large, purple eye.

The man was just as lusterless as his hair. His mouth held a mean, arrogant twist that said he was better than the next person. His nose was just slightly too small for his face and didnt suit the stern and masculine square shape. His eyes, however, were the only appealing trait he held. They were of the brightest green, shining through the shadow of his master, even. The lids framing them were of a charming, impish shape.

Yuki flinched when those intimidating eyes quite suddenly fixated on him, as if he knew of his presense the entire time and wasn't the least bemused to find him there.

"Oh, my." The stranger said in a smooth voice, "Another, my Lord Hatsuharu? Is he as pretty as the last?"

At first, his master had been ignoring the man, but at the mention of another he had whirled around and looked at Yuki in horror. It was this, not the other man, that made Yuki jump and retreat fully behind the archway. The boy squeezed his eyes with embarrassment at having been caught spying.

"Well, don't leave, pet." Said that silky voice again, "Make him come back."

At that, Yuki turned on his heel and prepared to run the other direction down the hall, but Hatsuharu was quicker. "Yuki, come."

Again, the little slave shut his eyes tight before he took a deep breath and slowly walked out and away from the arch. He paused for a moment to tug at his shirt and bite his lip as he stared pleadingly at his master. The guest had readily roamed Yuki's small frame with those increasingly daunting eyes.

"Suparb." he commented under his breath, "Where do you find these little waifs, my friend? This one is nearly better than the last." The man took a step toward the slave, which caused Yuki to flinch once more and rapidly take a few back. Instinct from the past kicked in and he hunched his shoulders and looked up at the stranger through his lashes with a slightly bowed head. A chuckled escaped the man's throat, one just as impish as his eyes, " He's positively delightful."

"Yuki," Hatsuharu said sharply, making the boy's eyes whip to him despite the growing unease building within, "Go back where I left you. Now."

The little slave looked down, shamefaced, at his master's tone and spared one more glance up at him before turning and running down the halls, back to where he came from. For a while he stood blinking, looking around the room as if he didn't know what to do. With a tight jaw, Yuki stiffly sat himself on the ground with his back to his master's chair; waiting.

For the boy it seemed an eternity before he heard the footsteps. His heart sank when he heard more than a single set. Expectantly, he stared at the open passageway until he saw his master enter with the other man in tow. Hatsuharu stare was intense on Yuki when he arrived, as if he was trying to communicate silently.

With a growing smile, the wiry, unoriginal man approached. If possible, Yuki stiffened more and shrank back into his master's seat.

Kneeling with a chuckle, the man knelt, "Hello, little one. Aren't you a pretty thing? I'm a friend of your master's, so I'm not going to hurt you."

Yuki's eyes narrowed coldly. He heard these tales one too many times to resist the dark look. Judging by Hatsuharu's stoney face, he knew the promise of friendship was a lie as well. With a swordsman's swiftness, Yuki launched himself away from the man and hid behind his master, forhead bowed and pressed into his back. A shudder racked his body and he tightened a small fist into Hatsuharu's shirt, pleadingly.

"I apologize, Theron..." Hatsuharu said slowly, but continued, "He is shy. Yuki, tend to your duties."

Yuki's daily chores were all but done, but the little slave understood his master's order and obeyed. Quickly, he scurried from behind his master and out the room entirely. He exited the house and raced to Isuzu's pen.

The mare looked up from the grasses when he approached and leaned against the fence to brace himself. At first her ears went back and she raised her head, puffing her broad chest to intimidate him. It was a blink later, however, before her ears perked forward and she blinked at him when he remained steadying himself on her post. She snorted and bent her head again, continuing her meal. Sighing as well, Yuki sank onto the ground and closed his eyes before watching the house for any movement or noise.

"Why do you come here, Theron?" Hatsuharu wasted no time in asking as soon as Yuki ran away to safety. Far away, the man thought pleadingly.

With a small, condescending laugh, the man sat in the chair close to him, "Is it unusual for a friend to visit? I've missed you." he grinned.

Glaring, Hatsuharu turned his face away, "Please leave."

"No."

A snarl escaped Hatsuharu and his fists clenched as he whipped his head back to the snake in his home. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Theron by the front of his robe.

"What do you want with me?" he demanded, "Why have you returned?"

Theron studied Hatsuharu for a long moment before he commented, "You haven't changed. I see it in your eyes. That little hint of insanity. You won't even remember me being here if you let your anger take you away."

With a cry of frustration, Hatsuharu released Theron and pushed him back into his seat. He racked his hands through his hand and pulled it, taking deep breaths as he walked away. Gods, the man was right. Hatsuharu tried to contain the madness rising. The man's very face made his vision go dark and his anger surge.

There was a tink of metal, signifying Theron helped himself to the wine on the table beside him, "So tell me how you've been? Its been a long time."

The master didn't answer, but watched his every movement with wild eyes, his arms crossed tightly around his chest.

"Come now, I've travelled quite a while to visit you, old friend."

Hatsuharu dragged a chair from the other side of the room forcefully and sat down directly across from the other man. He leaned forward and said in his calmest tone, "What do you want, Theron."

A look of annoyance crossed Theron's face when the master refused to play into his game of civility. "Really, Hatsuharu. What do you think? We've done this so often, surely you know by now. You owe me. You'll owe me for a long time. Time to pay your taxes, so to speak." Smirking, he leaned back comfortably and sipped the sweet summer wine.

With shaking hands, Hatsuharu rubbed his face and took a deep breath. In his heart he knew what was to happen. He could tell by the way it felt as if it was torn two ways. "Don't do this... Not this time."

"What, pray tell?" Theron raised his eyebrow, clearly enjoying the torment.

"Please..." Hatsuharu begged, "Not him."

"Who?" he feigned innocence, "Oh... That sweet boy?"

Standing slowly, Yuki walked toward the back of the house. The anticipation was making him antsy. Ducking his head he stealthily crossed underneath windows until he found the one that connected to the large study he knew his master was in. He could hardly hear their voices but he could tell that Hatsuharu was in distress. Moving silently to his knees, Yuki strained his ears in struggle to hear what was being said.

His concentration solely on his master, Yuki failed to hear a man coming up behind him. If he had been paying attention he might have heard the shifting of rocks underneath heavy weight behind him. A crushing blow landing on the back of Yuki's head and he fell forward in shock, struggling with consciousness and the ability to make a noise and warn Hatsuharu.

"Ma...ster..." he managed to gasp out, but not loud enough.

A large man roughly grabbed his ankles and dragged him away from the window. With minimal effort he was flung over a shoulder limply and carried to the front of the home where the stranger's chariot and guard was left.

The little slave moaned from pain and naseousness as he was thrust into the arms of another. He groggily opened his eyes to find himself looking up at another large man. This one drew a thick, rough bag over his head and tied his flimsy hands together. He thought heard the soft click of claws and a high pitched whine. Shigure gave a hesitant bark before he tested the air for a scent again. Frantically, he began to yelp and howl in warning of strangers and the scent of blood from his familiar. He was placed at the bottom of the chariot the man was standing on and he heard the flick of the click of the man's tongue and the lurch of the horses before he lost his fight and went into a deep blackness.

Abruptly, Theron stood and smirked down at Hatsuharu. "I'll be taking my leave, old friend. Be careful." Quickly, he turned away and carried on smartly toward the door.

Hatsuharu watched him leave in disbelief. It wasn't possible that the man would leave without first taking something we wanted. Something Hatsuharu owed. He twist frantically looking for a missing object. Everything was as it should be. Heart racing he followed Theron and turned his head this way and that. Looking. What was missing? What is it?

He reached his front patio in time to watch Theron take his leave in his chariot. It was only he and his guard. It wasn't possible. The man wouldn't just leave. He wouldn't.

Shigure howled and barked at the departing figure. His snarl quickly becoming ferocious. He registered that the dog was limping slightly, most likely from a strike from Theron for being snapped at.

"Yuki!" Hatsuharu called and rounded the house toward Isuzu's pen. He knew the boy would have came out here to hide in the tall grasses, "Yuki!"

Isuzu stared at Hatsuharu and then perked her ears toward the dog. She began to count against the ground and pace along side the fence, feeding against the dog's frantic nature and the scent of her mad master.

"Yuki?"

Hatsuharu looked around the pen, at the uncomfortable horse, to Shigure, who was still barking and spinning circles at the departing figure. His heart sank.

Bolting to the house, Hatsuharu began searching room to room calling Yuki's name hysterically. It wasn't long before he was outside again. He circled the house and shouted as long and loud as he could. His throat tightened and tears began to seep from his eyes. A call for Yuki turned into a cry of anguish before he fell against a pillar on his house and sank to the ground.

He's gone.

* * *

**Himmels:** So many mistakes! Ahhhh! Sorry y'all.

**Draculina:** Lol, give us a break though! Go look at our Author's page... and review...


	16. Apodechomai

**Himmels: **Look at us, updating and shit. I'm moving again~ Got a new base in Virginia. I'll be staying there for 9 plus months. Its in the middle of nowhere, so I'll definitly have writing time.

**Draculina:** And I'm still in Germany! I'm... boring. -.-' But since she has more writing time, that means I'll have more writing time, so yeehaw to that.

**Chapter 16**

**Apodechomai**

_"If people are good only because they fear punishment, and hope for reward, then we are a sorry lot indeed."_

- Albert Einstein

A low mewl trickled into Yuki's ears as he lay warmly in a soft bed. At first he couldn't tell if it was himself or another, but a moment passed and he had no doubts that it wasn't him. His head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton and he couldn't think straight. When he struggled to open his eyes and lift his neck a dull throb made him give up the effort and that same groan came from him again.

He blinked rapidly for a few moments to clear his vision. Things were unfocused around him for a good while before he could make out the ceiling above him with its intricate display of the Greeks Gods and Goddess in a romantic scene of war.

The young slave stared at the art above him until he registered that he was indeed in the wrong home. A cold feeling of dread started to leak from his heart and made him shiver with its icy grip.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki slowly lifted his head and took in his surroundings. The room he was housed within was rich and comfortable. Cushioned chairs and pillows strewed a corner of the room next to a crackling hearth. The fire cast unearthly shadows over the room. With that in mind, Yuki turned his head and located the window. Sure enough it was the darkest of night outside, not a star in sight.

A gasp escaped him when he caught sight of a blackened silhouette of a man sitting beside the small table underneath the window. A tremor ran through Yuki, but besides the initial surprise, fear did not fill his small form. His jaw tightened and tension ran through his body. He's been in situations as such, however. The slave was prepared in a perverted sense.

"Good evening, little sweetling." Theron murmured softly, as if conscious of the boy's growing headache, "You've been asleep for quite a while."

No response was received from the little slave. Wide purple eyes regarded the man without expression.

The figure moved to get up from the chair and slowly approached the bed. The dim lit room gave Yuki little to focus on with Theron's face, but aloud him at least a shadowed version of such.

Carefully, the master sat on the side of the bed and reached over to lightly touch the boy's face. Eventually his hand slid from Yuki's cheek to his once soft hair. The slave registered the mats that the man had to run his fingers gently through due to blood from the head injury.

"Yuki, correct?"

Distrust and unease at his true name coming from this unclean man's mouth made him move away from the hand touching him and twist his face in contempt.

"Hm…" Theron hummed and retracted his hand, "Lord Hatsuharu didn't train you very well. Then again, the other one was a little hellion for such a beautiful nymph face, also."

Yuki swallowed and clutched the sheets in his small fisted hands. He was queasy to his stomach from the headache and his heart was running away from him. He wanted to lie down again, but was afraid to in such a situation. Another small mewl slipped passed his lips and he began to sway where he sat.

"Oh, poor little thing." Theron said while he moved closer to wrap an arm around Yuki and slowly lay him down upon his chest, back against the headboard.

Another noise escaped the slave, but it was hardly one to be called protest and he didn't have the energy to knock the man away from him. So, the boy laid there and let his eyes water. The pressure from tightening his facial muscles to try and keep the cursed tears at bay made his head swim. Once one trailed down, it appeared as though another couldn't help but continue the stream. Then another. And another.

Theron whipped away a trail from Yuki's face, causing him to redden shamefully. He moved away from the man's hand by tucking his head into the crevice between Theron's chest and arm.

"There, there." Yuki could hear the smile in his voice for having him in such a position, "My servant hit you quite hard, didn't he? It'll pass, just settle down."

As if obeying orders, Yuki's exhaustion caught up with him once more and he let himself slip off into peaceful slumber, tears not even dry upon his cheek.

When Yuki woke again, his headache was gone, but for the knot on the side of his head that hurt to touch. It was daylight out, so he could look around and take his surroundings more surely.

He was correct the night before to assume that the room was richly furnished and reeked of money. It seemed every which way he saw a gilded this or a jeweled that. The pillows upon the seats appeared to be made of the silk of his own country, which made him ponder just what kind of a man this Theron is. What gave him such a profound acquirement of wealth?

His gaze lingered on that of the door. The master was nowhere within the room and the window was bared slimly enough that he wouldn't be able to slip through. This ornately carved door was so tempting. Again, he glanced around the room. He checked his wrists and ankles and, though he felt ridiculous, his neck for any collar or device to hold him to the bed. Nothing appeared to stand in his way. From this distance there didn't even appear to be a lock that held him. Perhaps from the outside?

Slowly, Yuki dropped his legs over the side of the bed. He stood gingerly to be sure he wouldn't feel a rush and become dizzy and fall back to where he came. When he realized he was going to be all right, he cautiously tread to the door. Swallowing, he touched his hand to the knob and sharply jerked it back as if it was poison.

Thinking himself foolish, he reached out once more, but the door was shoved away from his hand to reveal a figure standing in the door way. Yuki squealed in shock and fell back with a thud on the stone floor.

Yuki clenched his eyes at being jarred once more and hoped the headache wouldn't return. When he felt brave enough he opened his eyes again, he looked up at the looming figure. It wasn't Theron. This one was considerably larger than Theron. It took a moment to realize that this was the source of his headache. This was the man that struck him.

Just as this revelation crossed his mind, the man stepped farther into the threshold and reached down toward Yuki's much smaller figure. Another yelp of terror escaped the little slave and he scrambled back until he hit the foot of his bed.

When the man began to approach him, Yuki started to tremble despite his yearning to stay calm. He closed his eyes and ducked his head away when the hand reached toward him again.

No sharp pain or unending blackness met him. Two firm, unyielding hands grasped him on either bicep, and pulled him to his feet. No roughness, no strikes.

Still shivering, he squinted his eyes and looked up at him timidly, as if expecting a blow at any moment. Yuki stood slightly crouched, with his arms in front of him holding the tension of readying himself to try to defend. He was on the balls of his feet and trying to think of the best direction to bolt if provoked.

For a moment the man stared down at him and then glanced up at where Yuki knew his knot protruded ever so slightly from his head. That same rough hand that balled its fingers into a fist and knocked him clean into unconsciously brought itself up and carefully pushed Yuki's hair away from the injury.

The little slave felt as if he was loaded to the brim with fire and electricity. He ducked his head when the man moved his hair and stared at the much larger feet so close to his own. Yuki's breathing was irregular and slightly loud. He concentrated as the man looked ever so intently at the bulb on the length of his intake, trying to calm himself forcefully.

The servant caught him off guard, however. The hand slid down from the side of his skull, to the soft cheek beneath it. Guardedly, Yuki flicked his eyes up to him and leaned back into the bedpost, feeling trapped. The man, he noticed now, wasn't terribly horrible to look at, nor did he seem cruel.

His eyes were a soft brown with heavy lids. His hair fell into those eyes in wispy strands of chestnut. There was nothing ethereal about him, nor Neanderthal. The only thing that could describe him was _male_. His very shape dictated that the male figure was he, from his face to his sculpted body. However, this tried and true specimen wasn't so violent. More than anything he appeared to show contrite for slamming Yuki into the dark.

The little slave blinked rapidly for a moment to clear his eyes before he mustered the courage to lift his chin a little higher. He couldn't quite keep full eye contact just yet, for the man's stare was so intense that it unnerved Yuki and forced him to look away.

"You feel good."

Yuki looked up again. The accent was nearly stronger than Yuki's own. He stuttered to speak back, but the slurred tongue that came from the man knocked him off whatever ground he floundered onto.

"Yes?" The man pressured, "Good?"

Unable to regain his voice, Yuki nodded slowly.

The giant nodded back and proceeded to move his hand from caressing his face to gripping his bicep once more. His grip was steely, but so fascinatingly gentle.

"Go." He aligned himself alongside Yuki and began to walk, expecting Yuki to follow stride.

Yuki let out a panicked moan before he dug his heels in and looked up at the servant pleadingly. He no longer wanted to know what lay beyond the door. It was safe in this room while it lasted.

"Go." The man said in a firmer tone and tugged slightly stronger at the slave's arm.

Being as small as he was, that small tug jerked Yuki forward and started his ramble alongside the man toward the passageway outside the door. Once outside the comfort of his room, it was Yuki gripping the larger man rather than he leading the smaller.

Instinctively, Yuki hugged himself to the giant arm, begging for any sort of comfort or affection.

"Please, don't make me." Yuki said pleaded softly.

There wasn't only a glimmer of hesitation before the man drew himself away from Yuki and grasped the tiny forearm once more, but this time stood a step behind the slave and put his other hand on the small of his back, this one acting as a guide.

Yuki then was shuffled through the passageway and past a kitchen where many older ladies worked in the heat of the day. Passing a few studies and perhaps some bedrooms for guests, Yuki was finally able to see his captor once more.

The servant guided him to where his new master sat and read scrolls arduously. He didn't look up, though Yuki knew that Theron was completely aware that he was chauffeured within the chambers.

Instead of being perched on the couch next to the master, Yuki was surprised when they stopped short of the cushions and was made to kneel to the ground from pressure of the massive hand that moved from his back to his shoulder. A lengthy chain was pulled from beneath a table top and the collar at the end was quickly clasped around Yuki's small neck before he could even react to what was happening.

A cry escaped Yuki and he jerked back to the chains limits, leaning with his fugal weight as if it could snap the heavy metal. The servant snatched him up once more when a crinkle marred Theron's brow at Yuki's disruptive behavior. This time it was the servants turn to look pleadingly at Yuki. With his back turned to his master he whispered urgently, "Be good."

Shockingly, the strong hand reached up and pinched Yuki's ear between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a hearty twist. After a sharp yelp, Yuki let himself be completely prone under the man's hand. "Be good." He reminded him, and he let go, moving away to unblock him from Theron's vision.

"Thank you, Akakios." Theron murmured, "He doesn't need to be acting up." He waved his hand in the direction of his lower body.

With that small signal, Akakios put a hand on Yuki's shoulder and another on his back and proceeded to push Yuki in Theron's direction and then to shove him downward to his knees so he was level with the man's lap. Yuki looked wide eyed up at Theron with his cheeks still red from such a childish punishment, but the man paid him no mind. When Yuki merely sat there, the servant took it upon himself to place one of Yuki's hands upon his master's lap and then gently pushed him so he was leaning upon the man in a worshipping manner. The servant stroked Yuki's hair back in praise for letting himself be moved so demurely.

Lightning quick, Theron lashed out with a knife that looked as though appeared from the air around him and cut Akakios top wrist in a thin slash. The man grunted in surprise and pain and sprang back, looking admonished.

"Don't give him approval after that little display. You know better." He said in a cold voice, eyes never lifting.

"Yes, Master." Akakios bowed and backed away until he reached his position at the doorway, staring past them as if he was watching miles beyond.

Theron dropped the knife carelessly, which landed upon Yuki's arm, causing him to shy away sharply. This caused Theron to finally look away from his scroll, down to the slave under him.

Slowly, under those piercing eyes, Yuki once more positioned himself where Akakios placed him originally. He tensed when the man's hand reached down, but was relieved to find blunt nails running across his small shoulder blades. He stared across the room to where the wall and floor met while Theron stroked him.

"Little Yuki needs a bath, doesn't he?" The older man murmured softly.

Yuki's revere was broken at this question and he regarded the man with a neutral blink. No, he didn't want to bathe under this man's watchful eye, but the blood and dirt upon him made him uncomfortable after growing accustomed to regular washings once more.

Setting his scroll aside, Theron used Yuki's collar to bring him to a stand while he did. He wasn't rough, but like Akakios, rather firm. The chain was unlatched from the slave, but the collar was made to stay. For a fleeting second as they walked to the hall Yuki thought that we was going to be passed to the giant and wouldn't have to deal with an awkward bath, but the man merely kept walking and Akakios fell in step behind him.

They passed the same rooms as they did before, but instead of progressing forward, they stopped one short and opened a door to what Yuki had assumed to be a guest room. Inside, though, was a large stone pit in the center of the room. Doorways led to the bright countryside, where he figured water would be drawn in. Surrounding the bath were more chairs and tables and shelves of oils and perfumes to rub the body down for smelling sweet later.

Without waiting for the order, Akakios walked briskly though the doors on the other side of the room and began filling the pit with heated water. Yuki knew that Theron planned this to begin with when he could smell the smoke from where they heated the water. The heat, however, wasn't anything he was going to turn his nose to. He remembered the baths of his old brothel and how one day his real master didn't manage to acquire hot water for him and Ritsu. They were completely silent for that bathing session. They wrapped their small arms around themselves and shivered for the treatment, but for once it wasn't as boisterous as it could have been for the two friends.

His memories were yanked from him when Theron stepped into his vision. "Unclothe yourself." He ordered.

Yuki's heart sped up a fraction, but he complied without even a sneer. Though Theron wasn't as large as some of his past customers, nor as foreboding or intimidating as Lord Hatori, but in a different kind of way Theron seemed entirely more dangerous.

The flimsy shirt was lifted over Yuki's head and carefully the slave untied the knot that held his skirts upon his hips. Yuki knew he had filled his body out more since living with Hatsuharu. His master gave him regular meals and let him wander outside, so muscles were returning to his legs as well. He looked better, which to the slave appeared to be worse.

"He kept you quite well." Theron commented as he stepped back and examined Yuki, his eyes gleaming at finally seeing his prize unclothed, "It's always heartbreaking to see a pretty, little pet all bones to the point of death."

For several more minuets they waited for Akakios to finish filling the pit. The man was sweating at the end of the labor and looked like he needed a bath himself. Once the bucket was set aside he positioned himself at the doorway leading outside, barring that as a liable exit.

"Go on," Theron urged, "step inside."

Before, Yuki didn't think to look and see how deep it was. The inside was a dark stone, so the water matched it well enough. Gingerly, he brought himself down to his hands and knees and placed a single foot inside, trying to feel for the bottom.

Theron chuckled, "Peace, little one, it isn't that deep."

Again, Yuki blushed and let himself slid a little farther inside. He reached the bottom and found that the water reached just above his navel. Walking around the pit, Theron told him that there was a raised seat on the side he was standing and then he turned away to walk to the shelves. Yuki slowly ducked beneath the water and then came up again with a deep exhale. Let the drops run down him for a moment before he wiped the hair from his face. With himself doused in warm water he sat where he was ordered and waited.

Again, Theron surprised him by kneeling down behind the slave and running a comb through his hair. He figured that the master would think himself too good to touch such a soiled slave while it bathed, let alone help it.

Yuki closed his eyes and let whatever Theron administered happen. The silence of the room was thick, save for the sound of water being lifted and falling in streams and drips down the salves locks of hair. The only time Yuki let out a small whimper was when the knot upon his head was grazed, but Theron paid him no mind other than avoiding that small spot then on, which was more than enough for Yuki.

"Akakios, go find those robes we were to dress him in. I don't want him running around in those cheap looking rags." Theron ordered as he finished with Yuki's hair.

Yuki felt defensive at the attack on the clothes his master had let him have, but he didn't scrunch his face like he wanted to, but rather kept his head bowed as he scrubbed his body free of the sand and dirt. He watched as the servant left swiftly through the doors leading to the passageway.

Initially, the slave thought of darting out of the pit and running for the open entryway to the outside world, but then thought the better of it. He didn't know where he was nor did he even have clothes at the time. It would be a death wish if he managed to escape Theron, which in itself was a difficult feat.

With such a small amount of time Akakios left and returned, the slave figured he wouldn't have made it past whatever barrier Theron had surrounding his home. He felt surely that regardless of the larger man's lumbering stature, he was rather nimble on his feet. Yuki was small in comparison to most Greeks, so two of his steps would undoubtedly equal that of Akakios.

When finished, Yuki was made to climb out of the pit and stand before the servant. A towel was brought toward him by the hands of Akakios, and the man proceeded to dry him off as perfectly as possible. He sopped up as much as he could from his hair, which left it stringy around Yuki's skull. Setting the towel aside, he spread the robes for Yuki to slip into.

The slave was surprised at the length of the cloth. It has been quite a bit of time since he's been fully clothed from shoulder to ankle. They were of a deep red with black markings typically found on the pottery Yuki spied in the marketplaces. The sleeves slipped slightly over his small hands, which reminded him of home.

Akakios belted the rob making a large bow on the side of Yuki's body. Through, the servant stepped back and looked to Theron for orders. A smirk quirked the man's mouth as he slowly approached, his hand underneath his chin as if in contemplation.

"I think he looks rather sweet, yes?" He asked in a manner that said he was positively correct in his assumption.

"Yes, Master." Akakios agreed. To Yuki, however, it seemed genuinely sincere.

A blush spread across Yuki's cheeks at being so deliberating examined. He looked down and fiddled with his hands in his long sleeves.

"Well, let us be off now!" Theron waved his hand and started to exit the room, "I want everyone to notice him when our guests arrive. I want them to see my new little pet!"

Yuki blinked and felt dread in his stomach at the mention of even more people disrupting whatever comfort he had established. Before he could even register that Akakios had approached him, the servant snapped the collar back onto his neck and pressed a hand firmly against the small of the boy's back. With a sympathetic frown, he pushed forward until Yuki again began walking, this time not even bothering to put up a struggle. With a heaviness, the boy walked behind his new master.

* * *

**Himmels:** Ugh, we can't remember what was the average number of pages we used to write to make a decently sized chapter. -.-' Fuck our lives...

**Draculina:** This one was about 11 to 12, so we'll see how that goes. Anyway, hope y'all like this chapter! Hopefully we'll be able to update a little after Himmels get settled into her new room. Please review!


End file.
